


Corrupted Love

by LadyAxe



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, minewt - Fandom, newtmas - Fandom, thominewt - Fandom, thominho - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BELIEVE IN UR DREAMS, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lime, M/M, Multi, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thominewt, basically tommy wants cash but noot and min r like no bruv, bruh bruh minhos mixtape be fire, but wait theres more, come join the corruption, i mean its kinda all three, if u like drama oooo gurrlll u in da rite place, it's kinda corrupted, just read it, maze runner - Freeform, mhm dis ur sht, minewt, newtmas - Freeform, read it, scorch trials, thominho - Freeform, tom x min x noot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxe/pseuds/LadyAxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was a college student on a budget, until he meets Minho and Newt who gladly bring him in... they fall in love...but what if Thomas is offered a job in a company and everything goes wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me guys, the chapters become longer and more interesting after this XD "Trust me"
> 
> Leave a comment or some feedback ;)

Thomas hid behind his apartment door whilst the landlady repeatedly banged on his door.  
"OPEN UP!!! YOU'RE OVERDUE!!!" she roared, Thomas shot up glancing around the room. He threw all his clothes into a suitcase, including a photo frame of his family, his products, and of course the limited amount of money he had in his piggy bank. He shoved his phone into his jacket pocket and zipped it up, he opened the window, looking back at the loud banging of the door and had no hesitation. He smiled when he saw his friend Teresa and Aris down there, Teresa looked up and waved.  
"JUMP FAM!" Aris yelled, Thomas gulped. Though the jump wasn't really that high, he was sure if he fell hard enough...he could break a leg or two. The banging grew louder, with a deep breath Thomas threw his baggage down as Teresa and Aris both caught it at the same time putting into the back trunk.  
"Oh come on! Jump man! It's not even that high" Teresa said impatiently, Thomas stood on the window sill and took a leap off a second after, he shut his eyes... the drop ended before he knew it, he was in the back seat of Aris's Mercedes, which had an open hood. Aris and Teresa hopped into the car and drove away, Thomas felt happy he left that dirty and dark place... but where to now?  
"We're bringing you to live with Minho and Issac" Teresa spoke as if she was already reading his mind, Thomas confusedly stared at his childhood friend.  
"Min-what? Issac?" Thomas perplexed. Teresa took her cue to explain.  
"Minho. Issac. Those two are roommates and college students like you...maybe more than that, however those two afford everything because Issac's parents gave him a cafe to run and Minho is an athletic model, that's why... last week Gally moved out, so they have a room for one more, and i suggested you" Teresa explained, Thomas felt excited but a little down.  
"Geez... am i really that useless" Thomas muttered to himself as they pulled up on the driveway, already standing outside this middle classed house was two boys. There was a skinny boy with dirty blond hair and perfect jawline, Thomas assumed he wasn't good at first impressions as he was wearing a crinkled long sleeve accompanied by green pajama pants... but the longer Thomas stared at him, the more attractive he became. Next to him was a buff Asian boy with the hair on point, styled up and gelled probably in the mirror for hours, he wearing a singlet showing his very toned and strong arms, he had an athletic build and he was yawning... probably because he was forced to greet a guest at such an early hour, he was like the total opposite of the boy of English descent next to him. The boy with the blonde hair smiled as he saw Teresa, Aris and Thomas get out of the car.  
"Eyyyy! Tommy boy!" he cheered running up to Thomas...he had a small limp, Thomas was confused with the sudden familiarity, but he liked it in some way.  
"Thomas... this is Issac, and Issac... you already know" Teresa introduced, the boy so called Issac gave a heart warming smile...  
"Hey Tommy! Great to meet ya! But you can call me Newt, cause' everyone does" Newt grinned, Thomas noticed it now... the boy had a British accent. God bless him. Minho walked up to them as if not caring about anything.  
"Which leaves... Minho! Minho, this is Thomas" Teresa said kindly, Minho winked.  
"Hey shank..." he sneered, Thomas coughed.  
"He usually calls people greenie, and if he called you shank...it means he likes you, and you're already gonna become his good fellow" Aris cared to explain, Minho rolled his eyes... he didn't really like Aris.  
"Nah, no shit" he muttered, suddenly Newt began speaking...in his...perfect...sexy British accent which Thomas utterly adored.  
"So now that introductions are over, can we let Tommy settle in?" Newt asked Teresa and Aris, they nodded. Minho pulled Thomas's luggage out of the trunk and waved Teresa and Aris away.  
"See ya Tom! CATCH UP WITH YOU AFTER THIS HOLIDAY!" Teresa waved and disappeared through the corner of the road. Thomas saw Minho still holding his stuff.  
"I-uh...um...i can get that" he said softly, Minho laughed.  
"Not today! I got this!" he said, his attitude was kinder and nicer now. He lifted the luggage (which was quite heavy even for a guy), and flung it over his shoulder like it was a small backpack and brought it into the house. Newt picked up the newspaper on the front lawn, a fly flew around him... Thomas noticed that when he brushed it away it was graceful like almost a part of a dance, meanwhile Minho was the unsophisticated one. Thomas couldn't help but smile.  
"Damn" he thought to himself staring at their legs and ass, as he watched the two of them walk inside the house.  
"Oi! What are you doing shank? Get in here" he heard Minho say, Newt held the door open for Thomas.  
"Welcome home~" he sweetly said, Thomas walked inside the house... it was strange because he already felt at home.

What an amazing journey to look forward to....


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Newt yelled, Thomas groaned and rolled over. Before he knew it, Newt yanked the blanket off him and slapped his arm... he was so skinny, yet so strong.  
"Tommy!" Newt yelled in his ear, Thomas yawned and sat up... he looked over at the alarm clock, it was still six in the morning. Thomas cried a little internally.  
"Why? It's so early," Thomas whined, Newt managed to drag him out of bed and shove him in the bathroom, he handed Thomas his toothbrush and forced him to get ready.  
"Why do i have to wake up so early," he muffled in his face towel after he brushed his teeth, Newt grinned.  
"Being your new best mate, i got you a job interview!" Newt cheered, Thomas froze.  
"You what?" Thomas gasped in shock, he never asked for this.  
"Nah i'm kidding, you're working with me" Newt said happily, Thomas cried again a little, his first... job...(that he would enjoy).  
"For real?! In a cafe! Oh YEAH!" Thomas jumped up and down with excitement fully waking up, Newt smiled at how cute he was.  
"Now let's hurry up, i made breakfast," Newt spoke as he pulled Thomas downstairs to the dining table, Minho was already up and ready to go... he was wearing a red jersey, his hair perfectly gelled 'as usual' and he was mixing a protein shake.  
"Morning shank" he simply said, Newt flipped the pancakes and skillfully threw them on Thomas's plate. Thomas awkwardly sat there as Minho hugged Newt from behind whispering something in his ear. Thomas watched as Newt blushed and shoved him away, but not before pinching his cheeks embarrassingly. Thomas spoke up.  
"So -um...are...you guys... a thing?" Thomas coughed, he noticed Newt blushed even more.  
"J-just roommates, ahem...friends" Newt replied, Thomas rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Yeah okay. Sure. Friends.  
"He thinks that, i don't," Minho replied casually, he gestured Newt to not make a pancake for him and stretched, Thomas assumed that Newt was used to this and that was why he didn't react, Newt just chuckled and made a pancake for himself.  
"You two are sure used to getting up early," Thomas added randomly, Minho smirked and Newt smiled softly.  
"It wasn't always like this," Newt began, Minho nodded in agreement.  
"Not. at. all. In fact, nobody was like this when we first moved out of our houses. Newt and i, we had to work really hard. Newt worked 24/7 in his cafe and i had to take extra part time jobs and Gally worked in an eyebrow threading shop, we all rented one cramped little apartment. Eventually, we saved up and bought a house recommended to us by Ben. Then Gally moved out because he got this rad job, and then Teresa told us about you. And we were like, lets help this shank cause' we started from the bottom too, so yeah." Minho explained, Thomas gave an uncomfortable laugh. He did not want pity from two good looking men. He wanted to be of use.  
"Here let me have that," Thomas said, without listening to Newt, he abruptly took the glade spray and sprayed it on the oven, wiping it with a paper towel trying to clean it.  
"SHUCK!" Thomas yelled and pulled away from the oven, his hand was burnt and he shook it violently. Newt gasped and Minho perked up.  
"Bloody hell Tommmy!" Newt exasperated, he snatched Thomas's hand and looked at it... without saying anything he ran Thomas's hand under cool water. Minho got up from his seat and rushed to a cupboard bringing out a medical kit.  
"I swear to god Tommy, leave it to me. You haven't even been accustomed to this household for days and you're rushing into things! Take time to settle down," Newt huffed, he sat Thomas down again and at the same time Minho was already holding a set of bandages.  
"OI! What the hell did you think you were doing you slinthead! You're one jacked up mess!" Minho scolded, Thomas felt like crawling into a hole. He watched as his hand was wrapped by Minho. Thomas clenched his fists angrily.  
"WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" he yelled, Newt and Minho were taken back.  
"Calm down Thomas and tell us what happened," Newt said calling him by his full name.  
"Yeah i barely made it through surviving in my klunk ass apartment! I couldn't pay rent, i couldn't do shit! I hate myself! I couldn't do anything right! In all my jobs, I've never been happy and i quit. I'M SO USELESS! TELL ME WHY I'M USELESS?!" Thomas screamed shaking the British boy next to him.  
"THOMAS!" Minho yelled.  
"That's enough. Listen to me Thomas. No one is perfect. You question why you're barely surviving in an apartment? Think about the people who don't have shelter nor money NOR A MEAL! You quit the job you hated? So what?! You don't let a bloody job chain you down from living your dreams okay? Look at this world... we're all gonna die someday, and when that time comes...YOU DON'T REGRET YOUR DEATH! You be the happiest and most joyful shank there ever was you got that? We don't look into the past, what's been done has been done. We live the present, WE ENJOY THE PRESENT, we build the present, so that in the future... all these memories that were good will surpass the bad. Got it?" Minho lectured, Thomas felt a tear roll down his cheek... no one has ever said something like this to him before.  
"Great we're all bloody inspired," he heard Newt say, Minho glared at him. Thomas felt more tears well over to his eyes, it felt like...he heard that somewhere before.  
"Slim it shuckface," Minho snapped back at Newt. Newt wiped away Thomas's tears and grabbed the hand that was burnt.  
"Though Minho is usually an illiterate and unattractively simpleminded shank, he gave the most inspirational speech I've ever heard. So don't worry about anything Tommy, you have us. We may just be acquaintances....though i don't think that, we have your back." Newt cooed, Thomas felt a genuine smile reach his face. He wasn't ashamed anymore, he was happy now.  
"Thank you," Thomas whispered, Newt smiled, Minho frowned while wiping the tears under Thomas's eyes.  
"Now, now, those tears don't suit your pretty newbie face... so how about we go to start a new life. At Newt's cafe," Minho suggested grinning, Thomas laughed. Suddenly Newt pulled Thomas away from Minho.  
"No. There is no 'WE', there is only 'US'! Minho, you've got a photo shoot today," Newt said and stuck his tongue out putting his arm around Thomas. Thomas blushed, Minho didn't react and only smirked.  
"Hm? So you shanks are ditching me? Have you seen me in a waiter uniform? I was blazing!" Minho boasted, Newt rolled his eyes and snorted.

***Later***  
Thomas found himself serving lattes to customers, Minho tagged along because apparently he postponed his photo shoot until tomorrow. Thomas wrote down the order of a customer before leaving, he gave them to Frypan who was working there... he groaned.  
"Why does everyone want the 'Glue' drink," he muttered, Thomas was confused (as usual).  
"It's the recipe Newt made, he calls it the 'Glue' because everyone who drinks it seem to be back into a good mood and mend their relationships," Frypan explained, Thomas raised an eyebrow.  
"Glue...huh? What an unique name," Thomas chuckled.  
"The customers all say that the 'Glue' is actually Newt himself. His smile and his kindness already saves them from whatever issues, it's not the drink that's good. It's Newt, who put his heart and soul to make this new drink. Quite a hit might i say," Frypan put in. Thomas was about to reply until he noticed something, Minho was walking around seductively in his waiter uniform.  
"One cappuccino coming right up~!" Minho purred to a lady, she blushed and hid her face in a napkin. Thomas noticed Newt glaring at the lady from behind before serving another woman.  
"What may i get you today?" Newt asked, the woman looked up from the menu.  
"A red velvet, and the 'Glue' please," she replied, Newt wrote it down.  
"Anything else?" he asked, the woman blushed, she whispered into his ear and handed him two small ripped pieces of paper with something written on it. Newt kept a smile before going into the cafe kitchen, his faced fell to an annoyed look. Minho came in shortly after.  
"Here, shank," he raised his voice slightly before smacking one of the piece of paper to Minho and then to Thomas. Thomas looked at the phone number scribbled on it.  
"What's this?" Thomas questioned, Newt let out a very loud angry groan.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?!" he yelled losing his cool, Thomas had never seen him unleash such fury. Minho snickered.  
"Aw shuck, you're jealous," Minho said scrunching up the paper chucking it in the bin.  
"W-what?! N-no! It's just that- how dare she give her phone number to my two best-" Newt flushed red stammering, Thomas nearly drooled at such cuteness.  
"Boyfriends?" Minho teased cutting him off, Newt turned full red and elbowed Minho's chest... Minho didn't even flinch. It was Thomas who turned red as well, wait...boyfriends?! How could Minho joke about something like this.  
"SLIM IT!" Newt yelled, Minho laughed. Frypan squinted his eyes indicating 'get a room' and left to help Jeff bake cream buns. Eventually Minho and Newt calmed down and returned to their usual ways, Newt looked at the orders.  
"So we need a hot chocolate and a steak sandwich next..." Newt said to Minho, Minho nodded.  
"Hey Thomas could you help out by making the-" Minho said, he turned around to see Thomas still blushing and looking down at his feet. Newt waved his hand in front of him, but there was no response.  
"Yo, Tommy! TOMMY! TOMMEHHH!!! You listening?" Newt repeated many times, Minho bent down and looked right into his face. Newt walked outside to take orders leaving Minho and Thomas alone after awhile.  
"Hey shank," Minho said simply and innocently, Thomas jumped and stumbled back nearly knocking over a few cups, but didn't. He covered his mouth with his right hand and looked up at the two boys in front of him.

"Hey, did you even hear what what i said?" Minho asked, Thomas coughed and looked away.  
"Y-yeah... make something. Right?" he awkwardly replied, Minho sighed. He flicked Thomas's cheek making him blush even more.  
"Huh? Why's your face so red?" Minho questioned, Thomas denied almost immediately.  
"WHAT NO! No, no, no!" Thomas stammered wiping his face, it was then, that Minho understood what was going on. Minho licked his lips and gave a cocky smile.  
"Ahh... i see could it be because... i said those... things, that i...called you boyfriend? Is that why?" Minho teased inching closer to Thomas, Thomas blushed even more. "Shuck, his body heat makes the room even hotter," Thomas thought to himself.  
"Oh i'm sorry... for saying something that makes you uncomfortable," Minho cooed, he leaned even closer until his mouth on Thomas's ear.  
"Or could it be... you liked it," Minho whispered, Thomas jumped as a shiver shot up his spine. He couldn't even control his blushing anymore, he breathed heavily as he watched Minho wink and smirk at him.  
"You know... we might be new to each other but, doesn't that mean we try new things with each other?" Minho seductively said, Minho trailed his hand under Thomas's shirt.  
"P-please do-don't...i-i," Thomas tried to say, before Thomas could say anything, Minho began kissing Thomas's neck... Thomas was feeling faint and dizzy, what was he supposed to do? He wanted someone to help, Thomas's didn't want to lie... he liked this, but he didn't want it to be here.  
"Minho...please...st-stop," Thomas tried, he tried pushing him away but ended up gripping on Minho's shirt. Minho kissed Thomas's jaw and bit his ear, and repeatedly kissing his lips.  
"So...hot," Thomas heard Minho say every time Thomas had a reaction. Suddenly there was a loud cough, Minho pulled away from Thomas and looked up. Standing there was the British blonde raising an eyebrow.  
"Shuck-" Minho immediately said, he shot up and tried smiling at Newt. Thomas was sitting on the floor, all hot and steamy trying to put together what just happened.  
"New-Newt... i can explain," Minho stuttered, Newt emotionlessly glared at them.  
"What part of make hot chocolate and steak sandwich do you not bloody understand, you slintheads. What part of helping out in my store do you not understand? Are you two deaf? This isn't a hotel you bloody klunks, this is my cafe. Thomas, you're here because you need do something alright? Did you not want to be useful? And Minho, why are you making out with Thomas. I get it, you're a model... but please, keep your charms to yourself. Ain't nobody got time for that, we need to feed our customers okay? Can you please AND I MEAN PLEASE! Get your shit together, or i will bash you in your bloody face and burn you in hell," Newt lectured seriously, Minho scratched the back of his head... and made a remark.  
"I'm already hot enough, i don't need hell to make me hotter," he muttered, Newt snapped. Thomas finally got himself together and stood up, he realized what was going on.  
"N-Newt w-we-" Thomas began, Newt frowned.  
"Well good morning greenie," Newt replied in a monotone voice, Thomas felt hurt... Newt referred him to 'greenie'.  
"Now get to work... we're closing at five," Newt said, and with that he left. Thomas and Minho were left standing there reflecting on what they did.  
"I-i can't believe...i let Newt down... he- i- he's so angry," Thomas said, Minho stood there troubled for a while.  
"Nah, my cutie won't be mad for long," Minho suddenly cockily said.  
"What? He's mad at us Minho! Aren't you and him a... like something?" Thomas questioned, Minho laughed.  
"Yeah we're 'that'. But he's not angry because of you. He was angry because he couldn't join in," Minho said seemingly so sure of himself, Thomas blinked a few times.  
"Huh?!" was all that he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Newt and Minho had menacing glares towards each other. Thomas woke up in the morning worn out from the job at the cafe, he went downstairs for breakfast... Newt smiled at him.  
"Morning Tommy," Newt said, Thomas returned the greeting as Newt placed down Thomas's breakfast which was a piece of toast with bacon and eggs.  
"SHUCK!" they both heard Minho's voice yell from upstairs. Loud banging footsteps running down the stairs were heard right after. Minho with his bangs down and a messy unbuttoned shirt and undid tie stumbled downstairs, pulling his pants on, on the way down.  
"NEWT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Minho yelled at Newt, Thomas sighed. Newt frowned.  
"I'm not your mother," Newt replied sarcastically, Minho groaned putting on his socks.  
"Useless shank..." he muttered, Newt heard that and anger hit him.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Newt snapped, Minho rolled his eyes and put on a beanie.  
"NOTHING!" Minho yelled back, he opened the door, Thomas walked up to Minho.... if he didn't do something, Newt and Minho's relationship will continue to wear down. Minho hastily put on a coat muttering curse words under his breath.  
"Minho." Thomas said, the Asian turned around and looked at the brunette. Without notice Thomas leaned in and kissed Minho on the cheek, time froze to Newt and Minho. After a moment, everything began to work again.  
"W-wha- WHAT DO YOU THINK Y-" Minho stuttered blushing, Newt furrowed his brows and clenched the kitchen knife and slammed it on the table. A black aura formed around him. It wasn't until Thomas proceeded to walk up to him.  
"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! TOMMY! HOW DARE YOU-" Newt almost screamed, Thomas leaned towards Newt this time and kissed the edge of Newt's cheek. Newt took a moment to process, first his cheek turned red, then his ears, then his whole face.  
"Na-wha-i-...." Newt uttered, Thomas smiled sweetly at the Brit and then at Minho.  
"Come on guys! Make up! A kiss makes everyone's day," Thomas laughed, Newt and Minho pouted.  
"BLOODY IDIOT!" Newt flustered, he threw an egg at Thomas... Thomas ducked just in time.  
"SLINTHEAD!" Minho also yelled, he too threw something at Thomas...it was a water bottle. Thomas got hit by it, and he awkwardly laughed.

*A few minutes later*  
"I-i'm going to w-work now..." Minho muttered and coughed, he took his bag and left. Newt walked up to him and tugged on Minho's coat.  
"A-ah...a...i... i'm sorry for...making you late," Newt let out blushing, Minho returned to his useful cheeky self and ruffled both Thomas's and Newt's hair.  
"It's alright...i was horrible as well. Oh well, have a great day at the cafe you two..." Minho laughed, Newt and Thomas were relieved that everything was over.  
"What do you want for dinner Thomas?" Minho suddenly asked, Thomas was shocked...  
"D-dinner? Anything...i guess," Thomas replied, Newt smiled.  
"In that case, i'll make your favorite. Minho, you come back in the early afternoon, right? I'm going to come home right before dinner with Thomas as usual, so could you run out and grab a lettuce and salad dressing at the supermarket?" Newt asked, Minho nodded, recording the ingredients to his phone.  
"Newt, we should head out too... we're going to be late," Thomas protested, Newt jumped in agreement. Before Minho left he had something to say.  
"You two... don't come back so late," Minho said.  
"Why? Because otherwise you won't have dinner?" Newt snickered, Minho frowned...he was absolutely serious.  
"Not time for joking Newt. You two are...dashingly...good looking...men.... and you might...get taken advantage of..." Minho proceeded to say, Thomas almost laughed.  
"Minho! Are you serious?! Taken advantage of? Please. You said it, we're 'MEN' not weak little girls... we're not going to die on some alleyway," Thomas joked, Minho's eye twitched.  
"Whatever. Newt, keep an eye on that shank... he's not accustomed to our area yet, and he might get hurt. It's Thomas we're talking about here," Minho said, with that he waved and left.  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Thomas roared after him, Newt chuckled.  
"What to do with you Tommy~!" Newt chirped, Thomas blushed and looked away.  
"What's that suppose to mean..." Thomas muttered under his breath before cleaning up the table.

*Thirty Minutes later*  
"One fat free cappuccino comin' right up!" Thomas enthusiastically yelled, he was going to work his hardest to help loosen Newt's burden.  
"Two tomato and cheese sandwiches to table 7? Ahh yes... i'm sorry... it won't be long..." Newt heard Thomas say to a customer, Newt stared dreamily and adoringly at the brunette, leaning on his right arm onto the counter until someone smacked him with a newspaper from the back of his head.  
"Oi. Hallucinating fantasies over here ey?" Frypan joked, Newt blushed and screwed up his face.  
"NO-NO! Not...exactly," Newt said back, Frypan laughed and also stared at Thomas running around.  
"Though... he's a determined one...ain't he? With your new 'puppy' around, you don't have to run around busily and tiredly anymore, am i right or nah?" Frypan nudged Newt, Newt huffed.  
"That's quite enough. He's just a freeloader trying to help me by doing chores," Newt argued back, suddenly Thomas came running to the counter.  
"Black forest cake...black forest cake," he repeated, Newt raised his eyebrows.  
"Here, i'll get it..." Newt said reaching over to the class cabinet with the cakes in it.  
"Y-you, don't need to!" Thomas protested, Newt smiled.  
"It's closer to me." Newt replied, he then put the black forest cake onto a plate and handed it to Thomas.  
"This is my cafe Tommy...don't overwork yourself," Newt said softly, Thomas blushed. He then turned his blush into a cheeky glare and grabbed Newt's hand.  
"You got your hands dirty... from chocolate..." Thomas whispered, he lifted Newt's finger to his lips and licked it. Newt's pale face turned red. Thomas took the cake and ran off serving the customers, Newt limped to the tap, washing that finger consistently while blushing. "Bloody Tommy!" he thought to himself embarrassed at the same time. Frypan, who had witness the whole thing giggled like a fangirl from behind.  
"'Just a freeloader trying to help with chores' Huh? He's treating you like a princess from my point of view, sure he isn't your new 'boyfriend'?" Frypan mocked, totally amused by Newt's expressions.  
"SLIM IT RIGHT NOW! Or i will put you in an actual fry pan!" Newt yelled, Frypan kept laughing before returning to the kitchen. Newt bit his lip angrily, he couldn't help but turn to look at Thomas who was summoned to a man. However...something was strange.  
"Why hello there cutie," the middle aged man with light brown hair and green eyes spoke, Thomas looked around and then realized he was talking to him.  
"Oh hello!" Thomas grinned, the man smiled.  
"I heard it's going to be clear weather today," the man said.  
"Good that!" Thomas replied cheerfully.  
"I would like to pay the bill now," he said, Thomas nodded and counted the stuff he ordered.  
"Your total will be 10 dollars, thank you," Thomas said, the man smirked and handed him a hundred dollar note.  
"I'll get your change right away," Thomas quickly said, the man grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"Keep the change...it's a tip for you," he winked at Thomas, Thomas laughed awkwardly.  
"N-no...i really can't accept ninety dollars," Thomas tried to say.  
"Come on, your smile is worth more than that," the middle aged man said. Newt's vessel nearly popped, how dare he hit on Thomas?  
"I am truly flattered but i really don't-" Thomas protested.  
"Since it's such a clear weather, why don't i take you out for some coffee after your shift?" he asked, Thomas felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"U-ummm... we're literally in a cafe right now... i get coffee here everyday," Thomas tried to say politely.  
"I meant an legit 'cafe'...not this scrawny place, how about i take you to a five star restaurant?" the man tried again, Thomas tried to keep his smile.  
"T-thank yo-you for the offer...however.... to be honest...my shift ends at six and i have to be home-" Thomas explained but the man cut him off once again.  
"Six sounds great, i'll offer dinner instead," the man cut in, Thomas felt someone skid next to him and put their arms around him.  
"Anything else?" an angry British voice growled, Thomas looked over to Newt who seemed surprisingly upset. The man looked up and smiled at Newt.  
"How about his phone number?" he shamelessly said to Newt, Newt's brows furrowed even more.  
"Thank you for coming...here's your change," Newt pretended to ignore the man's comment and slammed ninety dollars on the table.  
"Enjoy your day," Newt unhappily said and opened his right arm indicating that the man was unwelcome, the man didn't need to be told twice to leave the cafe, before going out the door he blew a kiss and Thomas and departed. Thomas shivered in disgust.  
"That. Was. Bloody. Disgraceful." the blonde Brit groaned, Thomas looked at him for a moment.  
"Thank you for saving me," Thomas sighed in relief, Newt didn't look impressed.  
"Tommy! That was sexual harassment!" Newt scolded, Thomas took a deep breath.  
"It was kinda complimentary..." he laughed, Newt grabbed his ear and pulled it.  
"OW!!! OW OW OW!" Thomas yelled.  
"You're jacked to think that Tommy! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Newt yelled, then let go of Thomas.  
"How could i be rude to someone who 'WAS' going to give me ninety dollars," Thomas exasperated, Newt gave a nasty look to him.  
"Tommy!" Newt whined. Thomas couldn't argue with such a cute face, he literally jumped on Newt in front of everyone and hugged him.  
"Aw! You care for me!" Thomas affectionately said, he squished Newt and planted a kiss on his temple...of course Newt blushed.  
"TOMMY!" Newt whispered yell trying to not attract any attention.  
"Newt...have i ever told you...that you're so cute?" Thomas suddenly asked, Newt tried squirming away but it didn't work.  
"Sl-slim it... you don't call another guy cute! It's an insult!" Newt snapped, Thomas nuzzled him... he had never once in his life met two guys (Minho and Newt), who he had a hopeless crush on right after he met them. He had dated other people in the past... he never really cared about them, however Minho and Newt seem to be special. As he hugged Newt, he felt almost....nostalgic and sad, it was like... as if, he knew Newt for a long time already...but never had a chance to see him. Thomas rested his chin on Newt's shoulder and ignored the staring customers.  
"Tommy...are you alright?" he heard Newt ask him, Thomas snapped out of it and pulled away.  
"Yeah." he replied simply, he then went to wash the dishes with a part-time worker named Harriet. He soon forgot about it when he noticed Newt laughing with people again.

*Later*  
Thomas and Newt were the only ones left in the store cleaning up, until Newt received a text.  
"It's Minho! He got the ingredients for dinner...but he couldn't get in the house because he forgot his ke-keys...." Newt read out the text, Thomas watched as Newt's eye twitch and the surrounding mood darkened around him.  
"STUPID SHUCK FACE!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! CARELESS IDIOT!" he practically yelled at the thin air, Thomas chortled.  
"What to do...what to do? I can't leave him outside and the shop-" Newt paced around, Thomas waved at him.  
"Don't worry, i'll clean up and close the store... go rescue Minho," Thomas said, Newt looked at his watch and looked back at Thomas.  
"It's already dark though... after i open the door i'll work on dinner and Minho could pick you up," the blonde suggested, Thomas shook his head.  
"Hey, i'm a man, not a small girl. It only takes ten minutes to your house anyways by foot," Thomas clarified, Newt looked worried but with Thomas's convincing and determined smile, Newt knew he could trust him.  
"Okay okay, get home safe Tommy...don't die..." he quickly said taking off his apron and packing up his stuff, he flung the scarf around himself and opened the shop door. Before he left he said something sweet.  
"Oh and... it's 'OUR' house now," Newt quoted, he gave a smile before leaving. Thomas blinked slowly for a while and then began squealing internally.  
"Shuck. What the hell am i doing? I just told Newt i wasn't a girl. Better close up soon," Thomas thought to himself.  
About an hour later, Thomas swept the floor sparkling clean and had dusted every particle.  
"Perfect!" he said happily to himself, he grabbed his coat to head out...turning off the shop lights and locking the door. He closed the shutters and left the building, he walked home enjoying the cool breeze. Then he heard someone whistle, in fact... a group of people whistle, he carefully looked to his side to see the same middle aged man...but with other people around the same age as him, they were all sitting on top of the roof of a black van whistling at him.  
"Shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck... just blend in Thomas, you're wearing a black hoodie, they can't see you," he mumbled quietly to himself, treading carefully past them.  
"DUDE I CAN TOTALLY SEE YOU!" the same man from before yelled out to him, Thomas decided to keep walking...pretending he didn't hear. Suddenly, then man slid in front of him and flipped Thomas's hood off.  
"Yo." the man waved, Thomas forced a smile.  
"Good evening." he replied halfheartedly, the man gave a disturbing smile back at him.  
"Tommy was it?" the man asked, Thomas almost gave dagger eyes at that guy.  
"Thomas." he corrected trying to not put anger in his voice.  
"Oh what? Really? That limpy blonde guy calls you that though," the man snickered.  
"The name's Thomas. Said clearly on my uniform," Thomas said rudely.  
"Name's Danny, nice to meet ya'" the man so called Danny introduced himself as, his group of friends started wolf whistling and yelling 'GETTIN THERE' to him.  
"So 'YOU' work for that amphibian Newt guy am i right?" Danny laughed, Thomas bit his lip and clenched his fists.  
"His name is Issac. Also says on his shirt. Only his friends call him Newt," Thomas snorted, Danny only smirked.  
"I will be his friend soon enough after i date you," he put in bluntly, Thomas heard his friends yelling 'OHHHH!' and 'OOOOOO!' at them.  
"Put your phone number in here babe," Danny added, he handed Thomas his phone, awaiting him to insert his digits...Thomas was scared and confused.  
"Thomas here already 'HAS' two boyfriends," a Korean man said from the shadows, Thomas turned to see the man with perfect eye smiles looking right back at them. Danny's friends quietened.  
"Pfft yeah right! And who might they be ling ling?!" Danny rudely and aggressively yelled, Minho snatched Danny's phones from Thomas's hands.  
"The British hottie you dared to speak ill of and yours truly," Minho replied and imitated a courtesy bow. Danny had raged well up in him.  
"If you insist on hitting on my boyfriend then i have no choice but to hit you. And my Thomas won't be putting his phone number in this...piece of junk," Minho taunted, with a smile still on his face his crushed that phone with one hand and it cracked, he dropped it on the floor and kicked it to that Danny guy. Without hesitation Minho dragged Thomas into his red sports car and threw him inside before getting in the driver's seat himself.  
"Laters," Minho said, and with that he sped away. Thomas looked behind and saw Danny and his gang fade into the background. However Minho was unlike Newt and didn't lecture him about everything and just asked if he was alright.  
"How did you know...i was here?" Thomas asked, Minho grinned.  
"When i was about to go down on Newt in his cute apron, we then realized we don't trust you going home so he forced me to go pick you up....we were so worried." Minho laughed as he sped across the street. Apart from the fact that Minho provided too much information, he was glad that they cared.

They parked in their driveway, Thomas and Minho got out of the car and walked to the front door, Minho swung his keys around his finger before pushing it into the key hole, the door swung opened. The corridor was dark, and Thomas felt like it was almost as if he had been in a dark path before... a path which he had to keep running to be free, that feeling felt familiar. Thomas paused in his steps unable to breathe, the feeling was so familiar and deafening that it choked him. Minho turned the corner into the kitchen room with lights turned on. "We're back!" Thomas heard Minho say, Thomas snapped out of his trance and ran towards the light. It _was different this time....it's_...

As Thomas stepped into the room, Minho was sitting lazily on the chair talking on the phone with his manager or so... Newt was holding a pot of hot stew and turned around staring at Thomas. A beautiful smile spread across Newt's face as a wave of relief rushed to Newt's face.

"Welcome home Tommy," Newt said, Thomas laughed.... _that's right... this time... they are_...

"Sorry about the hold up, let me tell you all about it," Thomas said as he sat down, and before Thomas could say anything... Minho described the entire scenario to Newt about the Danny situation.

"And then i said, Thomas already has two boyfriends!" Minho laughed, Newt whacked him on the back of the head with a soup ladle blushing and Thomas was holding his stomach from uncontrollable laughter.

"This is no laughing matter! It was highly dangerous you bloody shanks!" Newt yelled, Minho and Thomas still laughed until tears came out of their face.

"I'm sorry Newt, i promise i'll be careful next time," Thomas tried to stop laughing, Newt sighed.

"There won't be a next time. I'm going to make sure you aren't alone next time," Newt mumbled. 

"You two can't ever be alone...unless with me," Minho noted, Newt was about to hit him again but Minho ducked.

"I'm actually so sick of your shit," the Brit groaned, Minho poked his cheek and then helped himself to the stew. Thomas leaned on his hand and smiled.

_They're happy._

Newt at Minho suddenly looked at Thomas.

"You look down shank," Minho put in, Thomas wiped away his weird thoughts.

"Is my cooking really 'THAT' bad? I mean... at least it doesn't summon Satan like Gally's eyebrows," Newt muttered, Minho nearly spat out his stew, Thomas snorted and laughed.

"NO... It's not that. I'm not sad. I just feel like I've known you guys for a long time," Thomas replied softly after calming down. Minho's smile softened and so did Newt's expression.

"Yeah... s'pose so..." Minho replied.

"It's a bit sad ain't it? Maybe we met before somewhere...." Newt added, Thomas nodded. There was silence.

"AH WELL! Enough with the depressing aura, let's eat! Isn't this your favorite?" Minho cut into the silence, Newt rubbed his hands and Thomas dug in. It was great talking to them on the dining table and telling stories to each other, they shared their dreams and talked about their friends. Thomas was happy. He wanted everyday to be like this, to come home and see their smiles. 

_But could he?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

***A week later***

 

Thomas was truly puffed out and bored. The cafe was busy and workers hustles about, Thomas was irritated and moody today. Newt was at home sick, and without him the cafe was running without order and full of chaos. Though Minho covered for Newt, he really didn't care about anything.  
"Hey! When is our ravioli gonna arrive?!" a businessman demanded. Thomas ran there.  
"Could we pay for our meal please?" a woman asked. Thomas was tired.  
"Excuse me, could we have a menu?" a teenager questioned. Thomas got a headache.  
"This isn't ours!" a couple yelled. Thomas was done.  
He cleaned up a table and ran into the back kitchen to chuck them in the sink. He then glared at Minho who was texting on his phone and smiling like an idiot.  
"The least you could do is help out," Thomas said to him, Minho looked up and then looked back down on his phone. Thomas frowned.  
"HEY! HELP ME! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE BUT HIDE BEHIND THESE COUNTERS?!" Thomas yelled, Minho sighed.  
"Thomas... stop shouting. So shuckin' annoyin' ey?" Minho muttered, Thomas groaned.  
"I can't help it you shank, but we have limited workers and without Newt we can't really do things fast and organised," Thomas sighed, Minho chuckled.  
"Sure, i can go fast on Newt," Minho said and winked, Thomas flustered.  
"Slim it!" Thomas growled, suddenly the clock in the cafe stroke one o clock, and Minho perked up.  
"Seems like my shift is over! I'm running to my photo shoot now, see ya shank!" Minho chirped, he flung his jersey over his shoulder and left Thomas there.  
"Pick you up at three, we're finishing up early cause' Newt ain't here...bye," he said, and then he opened the door and disappeared. Thomas clenched his fists trying to calm his anger.  
"Calm down Thomas... sometimes you've gotta just do things yourself," Thomas thought to himself, he continued rushing about for the next two hours non-stop, he was feeling sorry for what Newt had to take on everyday, he wanted to help him even more.  
When the clock struck three, Thomas slumped onto the counter, exhausted from the day's work. Suddenly the bell rung as a person stepped in, Thomas got up.  
"I'm sorry, we're closed early today," Thomas brought up, the man standing at the door was about one or two years older than Thomas. He had pushed up short blondish brown hair, his eyebrows were on fleek like Minho's hair, and he had a distasteful glare. His blue eyes darted around the cafe and his muscly build made him seem intimidating, he strode inside with his 'what seemed to be expensive shiny shoes', for someone going to a small cafe, he wore a black business suit and he was holding a typical black briefcase. He then adverted his eyes to Thomas and raised his indeterminably expressive eyebrows.  
"I'm looking for Issac Newton...otherwise known as Newt," he put in sharply, Thomas blinked a few times.  
"U-uh...Newt isn't here for the moment, h-he's sick at home... i live with him so...may i take your message....perhaps?" Thomas suggested nervously. The man cocked his head to the side and then smiled.  
"OH! So you're the new guy living with Minho and Newt! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Galileo, but call me Gally," the man introduced, his face became less rude and became happy. Thomas shook his hand and grinned.  
"You're the guy that used to live with them! So glad to meet you! My name is Thomas," the brunet replied, Thomas was truly excited to see what type of person Gally was.  
"I've been meaning to meet Newt for a while... i haven't seem him for quite a long time. I also want to speak with Minho too, it really has been such a long time," he sighed, Thomas gestured him to sit down.  
"I'll make you a coffee, please have a seat." Thomas said, Gally smiled as he placed his suitcase down and sat.  
Thomas finished the coffee and put it on Gally's table.  
"Thanks..." Gally muttered, he was troubled by something...Thomas couldn't tell if it was the eyebrows or if he was actually troubled.  
"So...how is it like living with those two shanks?" Gally asked striking up a conversation, Thomas sat down in front of him.  
"Oh! It's actually fun! Their lives are very interesting, how Minho took many part time jobs and then became a model and how Newt had to run the cafe by himself, it's fun knowing about their past," Thomas happily said. Gally seemed to frown.  
"That's...all they told you?" he asked, Thomas was confused...Gally took his cue to speak.  
"Didn't they mention anything about why i left? The company W.C.K.D? Anything about them working there?" Gally asked Thomas, Thomas shook his head in utter confusion.  
"Ah...i see..." Gally mumbled. There was awkward silence.  
"It's a company which gives a lot of privileges. Your friends Teresa and Aris work there, though the company wants to keep quite a low profile so we're not permitted to tell anyone. But seeing as you're one of those shanks, i might as well tell you that Newt and Minho used to work there as one of their part time jobs," Gally described, Thomas was noting this.... Teresa and Aris? Both of his closest friends never told him this? Teresa was like a sister to him though. And also...Newt and Minho... why would they keep this from him? Was it that secretive?  
"But i never understood why those two quit. They earned tonnes of money and their bank accounts nearly exploded! But i guess they have their reasons," Gally muttered, Thomas listened and looked carefully at him... Gally was telling the truth...however... he was also hiding some bits and pieces of it.

"If you're interested, i can hook you up in this job. You earn loads here," Gally brought up, Thomas forced a smile.

"I-i think i'll pass.... i'm fine helping Newt here..." Thomas said, Gally smirked.

"Are you?" Gally asked, Thomas shrugged.

"I mean... by working here, i help loosen Newt's burden. It's also my way of saying thanks for letting me live with them," Thomas said, Gally let out a laugh.

"Suit yourself shank. But i'm tellin' you, W.C.K.D is amazing. Supposedly, we're hiring... and the real reason i'm looking for Newt is because they want him back, and also if Newt goes, Minho comes along too. But i mean, seeing a new face in the company ain't bad right? Think about it Thomas..." Gally spoke and finished his coffee, he checked his watch and got up pulling out his wallet, but Thomas stopped him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's on me," Thomas said, Gally smiled, he pulled an envelope out of his suitcase.

"I mean it, think about it... you seem like a great person for this job... besides, help loosen up the burden on your 'BOYFRIENDS'" Gally teased and winked, Thomas blushed.

"I-it's not like that!" he defended, Gally chuckled, he then handed the envelope to Thomas.

"Read it at home... and if i were you, don't let anyone else read it, and tell those two shanks i said hi. Oh, and here's my business card if you ever want to contact me, catch you later Thomas... let's hope we meet again," Gally said handing him his business card, and with that he waved and departed the store. 

A few minutes later, Thomas heard a familiar yell from outside followed with honks of a car. He shoved the envelope and card into his pocket and ran outside, he locked the door and closed the shutters before running to the Asian sitting on the hood. He waved at Thomas, who got into the front seat next to Minho. 

"Managed to survive?" Minho laughed, Thomas shot him a glare.

"Thankfully, and without you," he huffed, Minho smiled.

"I told you, you could do it," Minho said, Thomas blushed.

"It was nothing really..." he muttered, and they drove in silence until they went home. 

***Later***

"Is there anything else i could help with?" Thomas asked Newt who was chopping a carrot, Minho was lingering around them, planting kisses behind their heads randomly each passing second. Thomas couldn't think, however Newt was used to this. Newt shook his head. Thomas frowned.

"Newt...i could chop those for you, you ARE after all sick... don't exert yourself," Thomas suggested, Minho nodded in agreement.

"Tommy, it's not like i'm going to die. I only got a stomach ache, i'm good now..." Newt said, Thomas pouted.

"How cute! Newt is our little baby," Minho gasped, they both heard Newt slam the knife into the carrot and slightly cracking the chopping board.

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_  Newt growled, Minho laughed awkwardly backing away a little, Thomas jumped.

"A-AH! Did i mention Gally visited the cafe?! Ahaha...haha...." Thomas tried breaking the tension, that caught both of their attention. 

"Gally? What's he doing there?" Minho muttered, Newt seemed interested.

"Oh? Did he recognize you?" Newt questioned, Thomas smiled.

"YEP! And he actually wanted to speak to you though, and Minho after...but you guys weren't here...so-" Thomas said, Newt cut him off.

"There's nothing to talk to him about." he bluntly put, Thomas was taken back and looked at Minho, Minho wore a sad expression but it was wiped away with his usual smirk.

"Did he say hi? Did he bring us coupons for a supermarket?" Minho joked, Thomas ignored this and continued.

"He said you two worked in a company and-" Thomas began but Newt interrupted once again by chucking the knife in the sink.

"False information. We never did." Newt simply said, Minho looked annoyed.

"But didn't you guys work for W.C-" Thomas tried adding in, Minho just laughed over it.

"Oh would you look at the time! Thomas go take a shower," Minho suggested, he pushed Thomas upstairs away from Newt.

"But-" Thomas protested, but Minho shoved him into the bathroom throwing in Thomas's change of clothes.

"Take your time!" Minho said awkwardly before slamming the door shut and running back downstairs. Thomas sighed, he stripped his clothes and put them in the laundry basket, he noticed the envelope Gally gave him was sticking out from his pants pocket. He took it out.

The envelope was unlike other ones, it was jet black completely. The writing on the corner was in bold digital like white letters, Thomas later realised it read W.C.K.D, he looked around anyway. There was a transparent window on the envelope, which read 'Property of W.C.K.D'. Thomas was about to open it until the door swung open, he jumped. Standing there at the door was Minho holding a fluffy white towel.

"Hey shank, i forgot to get you your tow....el..." Minho said, his voice trailed off when he looked at Thomas's envelope. Thomas didn't notice this, all he cared about was that he was completely bare from top to bottom.

"What the shuck!" Minho yelled, he stormed up to Thomas and snatched the black envelope away from his hands. 

"H-hey!" Thomas yelled, he quickly wrapped the towel around him, Minho seemed really angry as he looked at the envelope.

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS?!" Minho growled, Thomas backed away a little.

"G-Gally..." he quietly said, Minho's dark eyes pierced through Thomas.

"What's all the noise about?" they both heard the British voice call from downstairs.

"I'm giving this to Newt," Minho muttered and stormed downstairs, Thomas in just a towel covering his lower body, ran after him.

"I DON'T GET WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS! SO WHAT IF I'M THINKING ABOUT WORKING THERE?!" Thomas screamed chasing after Minho.

"Could you two get any louder?" Newt muttered, he turned around and blushed seeing Thomas half naked.  It soon faded away when Minho handed him the envelope.

"HE'S thinking of working there," Minho grumbled, Newt's soft brown eyes widened...from shock and then to the same anger Minho had.

"NO!" he yelled, he ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the sheets. His eyes darted around the paper with his brows furrowed in anger. Thomas had enough.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S NOT YOURS!" Thomas yelled, Minho read it with him.

"I'm shredding this," Newt concluded, Thomas looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"AT LEAST LET ME READ IT FIRST, WHAT THE SHUCK?!" Thomas yelled after Newt who was about to tear it apart.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT!" Minho snapped back, Thomas shook in anger.

"I DON'T GET WHAT'S THE BIG SHUCKIN' DEAL IS! YOU TWO WORKED THERE ANYWAY!" Thomas roared, Newt paused for a moment, sadness took over their eyes instead of anger.

"N-no...what lies..." Minho said.

"YOU'RE LYING! Gally told me!" Thomas bellowed, Minho and Newt avoided eye contact.

"Give it back! I just want to help lessen the burden on you guys!" Thomas angrily explained, Minho shook his head and Newt backed away.

"You don't need to do that! Working in the cafe is already fine Tommy!" Newt stuttered.

"Fine! At least tell me the truth!" Thomas whinged, Newt couldn't say no to such a plea.

"Yes...indeed...we worked there....BUT THAT WAS BEFORE! It's no use working there now!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas desperately tried to free himself from Minho and grab the papers.

"Really?! How much did they offer?!" Thomas persisted, Minho clicked his tongue.

"Just some pocket money! Not a lot! STOP TOMMY, CURIOSITY KILLS THE CAT!" Newt yelled.

"BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT HIM BACK! NOW TELL ME HOW MUCH! HOW MUCH ARE THEY OFFERING FOR A WEEK'S PAY!" Thomas demanded, Newt groaned.

"It's only a lousy 1.2 million dollars!" he muttered, Thomas's eyes widened.

"1.2 MILLION?! SHUCK! Why the hell did you quit?! ARE YOU JACKED?!" Thomas asked.

"Thomas! We have our reasons!" Minho hollered, Thomas managed to pull away from him.

"Just because you guys quit, doesn't mean i can't start! 1.2 million! That's a lot of shuckin' money, I'M GONNA DO IT!" Thomas announced, Newt needed to sit down to tame his headache.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! NO ONE SURVIVES A NIGHT THERE!" Minho interjected, Thomas glared at him.

"You two are surely alive..." Thomas retorted, Minho's fist shook.

"Do you know how shuckin' lucky we were?! BECAUSE OF THAT JOB NEWT NOW'S GOT A L-" Minho shrieked.

"THAT'S QUITE BLOODY ENOUGH MINHO!" Newt shrilled, Minho spat and look away. Thomas frowned.

"I'll be keeping this in 'MY ROOM' i will 'PERSONALLY' speak to W.C.K.D tomorrow! They're 'NEVER' messing with us again!" Newt growled. 

"Go shower now Thomas... dinner will be ready soon," Minho muttered, he then shoved Thomas back upstairs who sooner or later got into the shower. Though there was a steamy and bubbly bath, Minho prepared for him... Thomas wasn't in the mood for relaxing. He was confused and curious at the same time... mostly confused. 

He finished taking a bath and put on his pajamas and was going to bring the laundry down, the business card from before fell out from his pocket.

"Gally." he remembered as he picked up the business card, the card had his phone number and email and name on it, Thomas was about to chuck it out until he realized Gally could bring answers to his many questions. He put the business card in his pocket and carried the laundry out to put in the washing machine, he could hear Minho and Newt whispering loudly downstairs. Thomas was quite angry that they wouldn't tell him anything, he was also a bit envious. Minho and Newt had known each other longer than he knew him...so much time to get close to each other. Thomas didn't even know Newt's favorite color...or Minho's birthday, he felt so left out.  

Thomas went to his room and picked up his phone by the desk... he hesitated when pressed call on his phone to Gally. Newt and Minho had gotten him a new one of the latest model, they gave him so much things. They bought him clothes, food, razors, books and anything Thomas seemed to like, Newt would tell Minho and Minho would rush to buy it for him. Should Thomas really be defying his two favorite people in the world? 

  _ **"Hello?"**_ a voice came over the phone, Thomas took a deep breath.

"Gally?" Thomas asked, there was silence.

 _ **"OH WAIT! It's you! What's up** **shank?"**_ Gally laughed, Thomas gulped.

"U-umm... could we meet up tomorrow? We need to talk about some things. About Newt and Minho...and...the company," Thomas said quietly.

  _ **"Why of course! I'll meet you by the diner. The one that's called Burgers at Cranky Jacks"**_ Gally replied, Thomas laughed a little.

"Isn't that copyright? Ah well, what time?" Thomas asked, Gally thought for a moment.

 _ **"How about lunch there at 12:30? It is after all the weekends tomorrow, oh and...bring the envelope if you want some explanations,"**_ Gally stated.

"Alright, thank you! See you tomorrow!" Thomas said, and then he hung up. Thomas was nervous and excited at the same time, he was going to find out more about Newt and Minho and get a high paid job...however he was nervous because he was going against their will, and also he had to take the envelope back from Newt.

 

 ***An hour later***

"Dinner!" Thomas heard Newt yell from downstairs, he ran downstairs with a smile and sat on the seat next to Minho. Minho was on his laptop, scrolling through his photos that his manager sent him, he was choosing the one he liked best of himself to put on the new magazine. Newt placed their plates down in front of them.

"Minho... look up from that laptop. See your favorite," Newt said, he was back to his normal self. Minho looked up and a beaming smile spread across his face.

"KIMCHI!" Minho almost squealed, Thomas smiled.

"Now eat all of it, i don't want any leftovers you shanks," Newt added. Thomas absolutely loved Newt's cooking, perhaps it was because he could feel the love and effort put into it, he glanced over to Minho who was probably thinking the same thing.

"Oh by the way! It's the weekends tomorrow! And Newt finishes early right? And i already wrapped things up today, so i was thinking if we could go somewhere," Minho suggested, Newt brightened up... Thomas paused.

"An absolutely great idea Minho! The weather's gonna be shuckin' nice tomorrow too! I say we go on a road trip," Newt chimed, Minho nodded vigorously.

"Good that! And i could get us to a really breezy and relaxing meadow and we could practice running and just forget about everything!" Minho excitedly declared.

"I could make us sandwiches in the morning and buy drinks on the way, it will be a road trip adventure... ain't it Tommy?" Newt happily cheered and grinned at Thomas, Thomas froze. How was he going to...do this?

"O-oh? W-what time?" he nervously asked.

"The whole bloody day, what else?" Newt snickered and laughed, Thomas felt hard to breathe...he desperately wanted to go with Minho and Newt, but something else was more important. 

"I-i'm sorry.... i already have plans tomorrow...it's not that i don't want to go, i really can't. Y-you two can go without me though!" Thomas said as he looked down on his lap. 

"Are you serious? Like are you serious right now?!" Minho complained.

"JUST ONE DAY! Can't you cancel it?!" Minho exclaimed, Thomas shook his head in shame.

"Who is more important than us huh?! TELL ME YOU SHANK!" Minho demanded, Thomas eyed away.

"J-just... Teresa... i haven't really seen her for a while so-" Thomas lied.

"Who cares?! You'll see her back in college! Don't tell me you've fallen for her, because if you did i'm going to-" Minho snapped, Thomas cut him off.

"NO! SHE'S LIKE FAMILY! And it's important!" Thomas denied, Minho's frown creased more.

"Just one...day...it's all i'm asking...if you're not going because we were mad before, please don't take it to your head! We're sorry, please just come with us," Minho muttered, Thomas sat there in silence.

"It's alright!" Thomas and Minho heard Newt say, Newt forced himself to smile. Newt truly did want to spend time as the three of them together, he loved both of them.

"It's alright Tommy! T-Teresa is a great friend right? I'm sure it's important. Minho, we shouldn't interfere with family business. In fact, we trust you Tommy! There's plenty of other times to go on road trips and vacations, besides... spending time with your other friends is good for a change right? Don't worry about it! Going without you would be too unfair, we'll go together some other time..." Newt assured, Thomas covered his face with one hand guiltily and Minho sighed.

"I s'pose so...sorry about that Thomas...i just... wanted us to be together," Minho apologized, Thomas forced a laugh.

"It's okay...it's...okay," he replied softly.

After dinner, they each went to their room to do their own things, Thomas closed the door behind him and sunk to the ground. His face turned into a horrified expression.

" _W-what t-the shuck did i just do?! WHAT-WHA...WAS I THINKING?!"_ Thomas yelled mentally to himself, he brushed his hair back and took a deep breath.

"I lied for this...this...this better be worth it..." Thomas groaned to himself, and with that, he crawled into bed sleeping early as hell. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas woke up as usual, Newt being his alarm... Minho wakes up earlier than Newt because his job requires him to do so... he even suggested to wake Thomas up, but the last time Minho had tried to wake him up, he slam dunked Thomas out of the bed or otherwise doing a somersault onto him. Thomas lived in fear that Minho would one day be the one to wake him up again.  
He proceeded to brush his teeth, and then go downstairs for breakfast. Newt was a morning person, Minho wasn't, even though he had to wake up earlier everyday.  
Around a few minutes Thomas was into his breakfast with Newt, Minho would unlock the door and come back... like usual. Thomas was satisfied with these daily memories, however...he wanted more. He wanted more to his life, they say money can't buy everything... but to Thomas who was on a budget and who had to live in a crammy apartment before, money seemed like the key to everything. Thomas was using the excuse of finding out Newt and Minho's past to go to Gally, but in reality... he really just wanted a pay of 1.2 million dollars.

Thomas knew he had to get that envelope back, he knew it meant sneaking in Newt's room and stealing it from him. But Thomas was ready for this. He needed to pretend he was going to go out with Teresa after Newt leaves to go to the cafe. What was left was Minho, he was going to be at home today... Thomas needed a plan to make Minho go somewhere else whilst he searched Newt's room.

"I'm heading out now! Ah right i forgot the envel-" Newt said, but Thomas got up and hugged the Brit, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Have a great day at work, my cutest shank," Thomas whispered in his ear, Newt blushed uncontrollably as Thomas kissed every bit of his face. Newt melted in Thomas's smile, it shocked him why Thomas would do something like that suddenly... his mind was filled with thoughts about Thomas, he literally stumbled out the house forgetting his goal. 

Minho was also shocked and surprised when he saw this, a sudden behavior change from someone like Thomas was surely strange. Now Thomas, needed to distract Minho now.

"Minho! Would you be kind enough to go down to the shops and get me some donuts?" Thomas asked, Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Donuts...you say?" he asked amused, Thomas nodded and inched closer to Minho whom was sitting on the couch.

"I'm too lazy to run down there," Thomas lied, Minho frowned.

"I don't have time to buy such klunks with high calories, go there yourself," Minho input, Thomas pouted.

"It's too far away! It's a thirty minute jog!" Thomas complained, Minho scratched the back of his head.

"Borrow my car then," he simply replied, "How carefree! I don't even drive," Thomas thought.

"I can't drive," Thomas said, Minho shrugged and turned on the TV. Thomas groaned, he felt bad for deceiving Minho, but he really needed the envelope.

"Minho," Thomas suddenly changed his voice to a sweet whisper, Minho didn't seemed fazed and just answered with a "Huh?"

"You...haven't done 'it' with Newt for a while...because i moved here...right?" Thomas cheekily added, Minho nearly dropped the remote control.

"WHAT?! SHIT THOMAS! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Minho stuttered blushing, Thomas smirked.

"I'm sure...down there, must be... a bit frustrated, don't you agree?" Thomas teased, he then wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore Thomas.

"What the shuckin' shuck Thomas?! Did you drink alcohol or something?! G-go...go sleep! Aha! That's right...not enough sleep!" Minho spluttered, getting everything mixed up. Thomas felt so disgusted at himself.

"How about i relieve that irritable feeling in your-" Thomas added, Minho cut in front of him.

"You want donuts right?! Okay, how many and what flavor!" Minho gave up and yelled, Thomas nodded.

"Chocolate icing with strawberry sprinkles please~! And just a box," Thomas replied, Minho shot up and grabbed his car keys.

"Well i'm off! See you later!" Minho quickly said covering his blush with his sleeve, and with that he almost bolted out the door. Thomas kept a smile until the door shut behind him and the red sports car darted away, he got up and ran upstairs.

He reached Newt's room and hesitated in opening the door, but pushed it open anyway. 

This was the first time Thomas had been in Newt's room, for someone so organised, his room was an utter mess. Stacks of books were on the side of his bed threatening to fall down, scrunched up paper everywhere, and his rubbish bin was filled with mostly paper. Thomas walked over to his desk, there were textbooks of foreign languages scattered over his desk. Newt's reading glasses were placed on top of a pencil case, there was bits and pieces of documents which probably were about the cafe. There were bills on his desk which Newt had crossed off meaning 'paid'. Apart from that, Thomas noticed something odd... there was a draw filled with envelopes...

_Black envelopes._

With the same logo, W.C.K.D...Wicked is good. Thomas couldn't decide if he was shocked, surprised, angry or mortified. He concluded that he was all four. Whatever it was, it seemed to Thomas that Newt ignored all of them but hasn't disposed of them yet. He saw his own envelope sitting on the top in there, he noticed it because he remembered it was ripped exactly like that. He picked it up and read it. It was like a normal job invitation letter, however it mentioned a lot of 'needing' a person and how important they are for getting chosen by this company. He compared it with Newt's letters...they were the same. However Newt's one always seemed to have a note at the bottom in cursive.

 _"Please come back, it's for the good of everyone....Newt, don't defy us, bring Minho. You won't regret it"_ it read.

"What the..." Thomas muttered, Thomas dismissed that thought and brought himself to think that he would find out sooner or later. He was about to leave with the envelope until he noticed something on the wall. 

It was a large photo frame with lots of photos in it, Thomas took a moment to look at it. There was a picture of Newt, when he was about five or so... Newt had a little girl with him, and he was hugging her. It was his little sister. 

Next to that picture was a picture of his parents, then there was a picture of him holding a trophy sitting next to a piano. 

The other one caught Thomas's attention more, Newt was younger than he was now and so was Minho whom was putting his buff arms around him. Newt was laughing in that picture with his eyes closed and so was Minho but he was holding a 'V' sign with his fingers. 

Then there was a picture of Thomas himself with Minho, it was the day they were working at the cafe and Newt took a picture of Minho and Thomas together with his phone. Thomas was standing there blushing when Minho jumped high up in the air whilst holding Thomas's shoulders. Thomas remembered the tragedy after that picture, they both fell and broke two plates, but everyone had a laugh at that in the end. Newt was capturing the moment before the fall, making the photography look professional.

The picture under that was of Newt and also Thomas, they were both sitting on top of Minho's red sports car when Minho took the picture. Thomas had both his arms hugging Newt while grinning, Newt was holding a car sponge and a bucket of soap smiling at the camera. 

The last picture at the bottom was horizontal and larger than the others, it was a picture of all three of them. Minho had set up a camera in the middle of the lounge room and dragged them there. He grabbed both of them and pulled them in the capture. He had the most brightest smile, Newt was doing a half smile and Thomas had a surprised expression when that camera took the picture... they didn't even know when the camera snapped. 

Thomas smiled softly at those memories, they had a bond even though they met so recently. It saddened him a little. He looked at the envelope which was in his hands... was he going to break that bond? And walk away from all that? 

"No...i'll get away with it," Thomas thought to himself nervously. "It will all be fine if they don't know...it will be find if i don't tell them,"

Thomas walked out the room and went downstairs slowly, was he really going to give up all of this. He slumped onto the couch where the TV was still on, trying to distract himself. He jumped when he heard someone unlocking the door, as Minho entered, he aroma of donuts filled the room. Though Thomas had taken him by shock not long ago, he was back to his sassy and cocky expression.

"Here shank," he said and threw the bag of donuts on the kitchen counter. Thomas smiled at him.

"Why thank you Minho," Thomas laughed, Minho then looked at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

"You were right Thomas. I haven't done 'it' with Newt for a while, so let me do 'it' with you instead," Minho hummed, Thomas's face went red... he didn't expect this. 

Minho quickly pushed Thomas down on his back on the couch and pinned his hands above his head.

"W-what...are you-" Thomas stuttered, Minho gave him an interested glare.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who invited me," Minho inquired, Thomas gave a whimper as Minho began kissing his neck harshly. 

"S-stop...M-Min-ho...please.." Thomas quietly pleaded, Minho ignored him and started running his hands up and down Thomas's thighs. "This couldn't get any worse," Thomas thought. Both Minho and Newt were Thomas's ideal types, they were like his dream soulmate... 

"Hey, when are you going to stop squirming and give in shank?" Minho grumpily said, Thomas stopped moving and let Minho plant kisses on his collarbone. "This is bad... if i don't do something, i might actually end up sleeping with Minho, and i also have to go see Gally... this is really bad," Thomas thought to himself, but he felt weak and unable to move. Minho proceeded to kiss Thomas on his lips, biting his bottom lip and asking for entrance... suddenly Minho's phone rang. Thomas parted his lips from Minho's but Minho kept kissing him elsewhere, ignoring the phone call. 

"Minho... the phone..." Thomas spoke, Minho grunted in response and repeatedly kissing Thomas, Thomas sighed and reached for Minho's pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Leave it..." Minho muttered, Thomas ignored him and looked who was calling. It was Newt. Thomas's face brightened, Newt was such a lifesaver. Thomas answered the call for Minho whom was still leaving marks and hickeys on Thomas's neck. 

"Ow! Hello?" Thomas said.

 _ **"Oh! Thomas... what's good?"**_ Newt said over the phone.

"Newt. Thank god! I was just about to head out to meet Teresa," Thomas lied.

 _ **"Yeah, i seem to remember i've forgotten the envelope. Could you hand the phone to Minho please? I need him to help me get it,"**  _ Newt said, Thomas froze... he forcefully shoved Minho off and got up.

"Minho, Newt is calling," Thomas said, Minho who had a tinted blush on his cheek for kissing Thomas, got his senses back. He grabbed his phone and began talking to Newt.

Thomas knew he had to run before Minho grabs the letter, Minho had already went upstairs yelling "I'm telling you, it's not there!" 

Thomas grabbed Newt's scarf and wrapped it around himself, he slipped in some joggers and grabbed the bag of donuts and house keys, Thomas was smart and took Minho's car keys, knowing that Minho can't catch up to him quickly without his car. In a hurry, he bolted out the door and ran down the streets. 

Meanwhile, Minho came downstairs whilst still on the phone with a worried Newt.

"Ay Thomas! Did you take the envel...ope..?" Minho trailed off as he couldn't see a sign of Thomas.

 _ **"Shit Minho! He shuckin' took it! Where the bloody hell is he?!"**_ Newt yelled over the phone, everything came together to Minho. He rubbed his face with his palm and took a deep breath.

"I don't know... but he shouldn't be far if he's running, i'll get him," Minho replied, he reached up the hook where his car keys was and looked up when he couldn't feel it. Minho frowned.

"That shank!" Minho yelled and slammed his fists on the wall.

 _ **"What happened?! What did he do?!"**_ Newt asked worriedly, Minho growled.

"He took the car keys, and i don't know which direction he went," Minho muttered, he could hear Newt's worried cries over the phone. 

"Why does that shank gotta be so shuckin' stubborn? Jacked up son of a bitch," Minho wailed. Minho could hear Newt yelling at the cafe over the phone, telling them to wrap things up and how he had to go right now.

 _ **"I'll wait for you in front of the cafe, run there. We'll get Tommy together,"**  _Newt quickly said, and ended the call. Minho then realized why Thomas made him go out the house, it kind of pissed him off. He got into his sneakers, grabbed what he needed and shoved them in his backpack and then headed out the door. 

 

Thomas ran and ran, not looking back. He was afraid Minho would catch up to him, knowing Minho, he could sprint 10 kilometers without stopping for a break. Their speed was the same, but their stamina was apart. Thomas had reached the streets with shops everywhere, he took a sip of water before running towards the place he was supposed to meet Gally. He went into Cranky Jacks and already saw Gally sitting on the table, he waved at Thomas who nervously walked up and took a seat in front of him.

"You've made we wait 0.192 milliseconds. Not bad for a greenie," Gally snickered as he checked his watch, Thomas's eye twitched... why does he even calculate?

"Thank you...i guess...?" Thomas awkwardly laughed.

"It's such a nice weather today...why are you wearing a scarf?" Gally asked out of the blue, Thomas blushed.

"I-i..i'm uh...have a flu," Thomas coughed, Gally chuckled.

"If i'm not mistaken, that's Newt's scarf you're wearing. And also... the pair of shoes you're wearing, are Minho's Jordans. I've known them for 2-3 years and lived with them, i wasn't even allowed to touch their stuff! They must really like you to open up to you like that," Gally stated, Thomas blushed. Did they really like him that much?

"O-oh? Is that so?" Thomas laughed, Gally smiled.

"Anyways, we all know what we're really here for," Gally started, Thomas wasn't sure if he saw a glint of deception in Gally's eyes.

"The letter...Thomas?" Gally hinted, Thomas immediately handed the letter to him. Gally scanned through it and leaned on both his hands.

"Okay, what part of it do you want to know?" Gally asked, Thomas gulped.

"Umm... i don't understand why it's 1.2 million dollars, like i get it's a high pay job, but what do you have to do and is it 'THAT' risky?" Thomas asked, Gally nodded slowly.

"Hmm...i guess it seems like it's too good to be true, huh? Alright, how about i hook you up with an interview with the boss...and she will explain everything, and then you can decide whether you want to do it or not," Gally said with a smile, Thomas hesitated.

"About Newt... and Minho...why did they quit?" Thomas asked Gally, Gally's eyes widened.

"You needn't worry about them. They got involved with dangerous things, i guess it broke them...so that's why they quit," Gally explained briefly. Thomas confusedly stared at Gally.

"It's...dangerous? Um, i think i'll pass thank you," Thomas said quickly, Gally only laughed.

"No no no! The only dangerous part of W.C.K.D is if you get involved with the 'MF Department' also known as the 'Maze and Flare Department', as long as you're not working in that section, then you're good shank," Gally said, Thomas still seemed unsure.

"Did...Newt and Minho work in the MF Department?" Thomas questioned, Gally sighed.

"They sure did. But i guess they became too afraid of the consequences to come. Then again, i work in that department and i'm still a joyful lad, those two were on another level. They handled shares, and they were even on a partnership committee. In fact, they were of such use to W.C.K.D they got a free sports car... and they even got free plane tickets on business class. And let me tell you, they were offered a black card," Gally whispered to Thomas, Thomas liked the sound of this. He imagined himself driving up to the school with a custom designed Lamborghini, he imagined himself wearing Burberry and Louis Vuitton and showing up to school with Nike and Adidas... he imagined himself not relying on others, he imagined himself throwing money in Teresa's face when she asked him to pay her back. He imagined himself sitting in a jacuzzi with Newt and Minho drinking champagne and laughing, he imagined himself attending cruise parties and meeting celebrities. Thomas grinned like an idiot, how fun would that be?

"When do i start?" Thomas asked without thinking, Gally let a smirk come across his face.

"Sign here," Gally said, he pulled an ink pen out of his breast pocket and opened out the letter. He pushed it towards Thomas, Thomas had read the letter before in Newt's screen...he signed it...without hesitation this time. Gally took the letter and put it in his suitcase. 

 "Alright, i'll give you a call when i've got any news. Oh and-" Gally said, he then pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Thomas, Thomas had a surprised expression. Gally checked the photo and laughed.

"Sorry, we need this... the boss wants to know what her employees look like," Gally said, Thomas blinked a few times.

"O-oh.. okay," Thomas replied, they both got up and shook hands. Gally texted someone on his phone, and in a minute... a limousine arrived in front of the diner, totally odd since the diner was middle classed, people gasped and whispered to each other as Gally got in the limousine. He then rolled down the window and grinned at Thomas.

"And the donuts! It's...me saying thanks...to, you know...yeah..." Thomas stuttered, Gally smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you! I haven't eaten these for a while! This bribery though...i'm joking! Oh but you might need your...boyfriends' consent to work there. I will get everything ready for you... including your tux, but not convincing your boyfriends... that's your job," Gally said, Thomas giggled a little...then he realized what Gally just said. 

"N-no...it's not like that!" Thomas called after, Gally laughed and with that...they drove him away. 

Thomas stood there embarrassed, he then sighed and walked out the diner. He turned on his phone, right when he did...there was thousands of notifications.

_87 missed calls_

_1029 messages_

_64 voicemails_

Thomas jumped when he saw the spam, they were all from Minho and Newt. 

"Shit..." Thomas muttered to himself. 

"THOMAS!!!" he heard a familiar voice from afar, Thomas squinted his eyes and saw a Korean boy run towards him. Thomas's eyes widened. "Shuck," 

Thomas took off in a heartbeat, if Minho got him...he would drag him home and he would never hear the end of it...especially from Newt. Thomas was overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal and guilt, how could he do something like this to them? He slowed down and turned around, running back to Minho. 

Minho looked surprised to see Thomas turn back, Minho kept running until he was right in front of Thomas. Thomas guiltily looked away, he handed him the car keys. Minho groaned. Thomas noticed Minho was panting and sweating, he needed a drink before he began yelling at Thomas.

"For...shuck's...sake," Minho puffed, he then drank like half a liter of water from his bag. He took many breathes before talking.

"Why would you do that?! Run off like that?! DO YOU HAVE ANY SHUCKIN' IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ARE?! DO YOU ENJOY DOING THIS TO US THOMAS?! HUH?!" Minho bellowed, Thomas sheepishly looked away. Minho clicked his tongue.

"And i guess the shuckin' letter is gone too?! And i guess you've decided to join 'THEM'! Do you have any idea... how far i shuckin' ran? I had no idea that you were on this street, SO I CIRCLED THE WHOLE SUBURB, LOOKING IN EVERY SHOP! NEWT COLLAPSED FROM DEHYDRATION! I HAD TO BRING HIM _ALLLL_ THE WAY HOME, THEN I HAD TO RUN AROUND AGAIN!" Minho ranted, Thomas shrunk away slowly... but Minho grabbed his arm and dragged him and dragged him down the road. Thomas couldn't break free, Minho's grip was tight.

"Minho! Please, you don't understand!" Thomas protested, Minho scowled at him.

"Tell me?! Tell me Thomas. WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?! That you're a shuckin' traitor and you take pride on making your friends' lives miserable? Oh, i think i already understand," Minho snapped, Thomas didn't say anything and let himself be dragged home. 

***Later***

Minho opened the front door, he yanked Thomas inside and basically threw him in. Thomas felt his stomach twist in knots as Minho gave in a 'you're in so much trouble' look, Minho almost treated him like a criminal, forcing him to walk upstairs to Newt's bedroom. 

As Minho pushed open the door, Thomas looked up from the floor and saw Newt sitting on his bed holding a drink bottle. Thomas couldn't bear to look at him, not only did he betray his friends, he basically hurt them both emotionally and physically.

"Tommy... why is it that you have to make our lives so hard? What is it that you want? Is a house and two boyfriends not enough? Do you want fame? Sex? Money? What?" Newt said, Thomas knew that Newt would've shouted and screamed right when he came home. But he didn't. He was calm, and worse of all...he sounded disappointed.

"I...you don't get it... you wouldn't understand..." Thomas said quietly, Minho snickered.

"Understand what Thomas? We've already experienced everything you've suffered, what don't we get?" Minho snapped, Newt glared at him...signalling Minho to be quiet.

"I know that you guys think i'm doing it for money, well i'm not going to lie...i am. 1.2 million dollars! You must be stupid to reject such an offer! I want to live my own life, and i want to choose my own path. I love you both, and i am so very grateful that you've given me so many things...and for that, i'll do whatever you guys want! Clean the house, work at the cafe, fix things, though there i have a limited choice on how to pay you guys back, i really want to! But this is a job that i really really want! And i would love it, if you two would let me work there. Besides, i'm not working at the dangerous 'MF' Department! I'm just going to be an average researcher..." Thomas tried convincing, Newt's usual frown became a smile and Minho's face softened.

"Come here you two...sit down," Newt said, patting on the bed. Thomas and Minho slowly sat down on the edge of Newt's bed.

"Tommy... let me tell you about our time there," Newt said, Minho was about to say something.

"No. It's alright," Newt cut in, Minho looked away.

"Tommy...we thought the exact same thing when we were offered that job. Look, i don't mind you lied to us and ran off with the letter... because we were in our wrong, and lied to you too. But we had our reasons Tommy. We were offered a normal position just like you, of course we accepted it... but then W.C.K.D asked us to join the 'MF' Department, and the offer was so alluring, we couldn't refuse-" Newt explained, Thomas cut him off.

"But i won't! I can resist! I just want the normal job, i don't want no Maze and Flare Department klunk, i just want to work there without any trouble!" Thomas persisted.

"I'm telling you, that company isn't as simple as you think it is..." Minho muttered, Newt sighed.

"No matter what we say... you insist on working there...right?" Newt asked, Thomas vigorously nodded. Newt closed his eyes for a moment.

"Fine. We trust you," Newt concluded, Minho's jaw dropped. Thomas threw his arms around Newt.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Thomas almost squealed, he kissed Newt on the cheek many times... forcing the blond to blush.

"Newt! How could you say that?! After everything we've gone through, and how you-" Minho yelled.

"Minho...can't you trust me?" Thomas exasperated, Minho looked at those puppy brown eyes and blushed. How could he say no?

"Come on Minho, we can trust Tommy. Can't we?" Newt smiled and patted Thomas's hand. Thomas's smile brightened up, looking at Minho filled with hope in his eyes.

"Whatever, but i'm telling you. If they do anything to you... 'ANYTHING' to you. ANYTHING AT ALL! Tell me, and i will shuck them up and beat them to pulp," Minho growled, Thomas beamed.

"Thank you Minho!" Thomas cheered and pulled Minho into a hug with Newt.

"R-remember Tommy, whatever you do don't-" Newt added while blushing, Thomas was on top of Newt and cut in while grinning.

"Don't join the Maze and Flare department, right? I got it, i got it," Thomas laughed, suddenly Minho pulled Thomas and Newt onto his lap.

"That's right, now...whose up for shucking tonight?" Minho winked, Thomas and Newt blushed and glared at him.

"MINHO!" they both yelled at him together, Newt smacked him with a pillow and Thomas rolled in Newt's sheets.

And so... that night, the three of them ended up sleeping in Newt's room after dinner. 

Thomas looked up the ceiling as both Newt and Minho had their arms around him, sleeping soundly. Thomas sighed happily, but little did he know...

_This was just the beginning._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***To be continued!!!***  
> ****BEEP BEEP BEEP, SMUT ALERT****

"You look great Tommy," Newt whispered to Thomas, hugging him from behind. Thomas blushed.

Thomas was all suited up, the blue tuxedo was sent to Thomas, Gally's secretary had delivered it to him first thing in the morning, Minho had taken it in for him. Thomas looked in the mirror and got permission from Minho to borrow his hair gel and style it up, Thomas's hair was pushed back and the blue tux brought out his eyes. Even shoes were provided for him, and the cufflinks were in the box made with the finest gems there was. 

Thomas usually never gave a shit about job interviews, he remembered once an interviewer asked him 'Why do you want to work here?' and he replied with 'Just cause', of course, he didn't get in obviously because he was reluctant about all jobs anyway. Newt's cafe was probably the one he enjoyed most, but standing there and watching women hit on Newt would've made him snap eventually. But now, things were different. A 1.2 million dollar job was within his reach, he wasn't going to let that chance go to waste.

"I don't like it," Minho muttered, before Thomas could say anything, Minho ruffled Thomas's hair...causing it to take form to its original mass of brunet mess. Newt gave a satisfied smile, though both Minho and Newt were worried about Thomas deep inside.

"Well hello there sexy boy!" Minho laughed looking up and down at Thomas. "After the interview, keep that on... i'm going to shuck you so hard that-" 

"MINHO!" Thomas yelled blushing, Minho raised his hands up in surrender and walked out the room.

"I'll prepare lunch, so when you come home...you can replenish yourself," Minho declared, and with that he went downstairs. Newt and Thomas were left alone. Thomas couldn't stop looking at himself, he had never dressed like this in his whole life (probably because he was on a budget) but he was surprised at how good he could look if he tried.

"Your tie..." Newt muttered, he readjusted Thomas's matching blue die to place. A smile spread across Newt's face, his eyes glimmered with joy. He looked like a proud man seeing his fiance win a prize.

"How do i look?" Thomas asked nervously, "do i look... weird...at all?" 

"Incredibly...irresistibly..." Newt began but trailed off, Thomas realized Newt was staring at his lips. 

"Aren't i always?" Thomas joked staring into Newt's loving eyes. Newt nodded at his statement and continued staring at Thomas's lips. 

"I remember my first interview with W.C.K.D... i was dressed quite finely like this," Newt added softly, Thomas loved it when he spoke like this... especially in his British accent. 

"Now i'm just...an average shaggy shank...huh?" Newt said, Thomas looked at Newt up and down. Thomas could imagine Newt in a suit, with a perfect smirk and pulling his necktie, showing his collarbone, and his slightly unbuttoned shirt underneath. Thomas could've sworn he drooled a little, then he looked at Newt now. 

Newt was wearing Minho's loose grey sweater, the sweater was big for Minho, no doubt it was huge for Newt. He wore grey sweatpants underneath and his hair was messed up as usual. It was then Thomas noticed, that he thought Newt was attractive either way. 

Thomas knew Gally was going to arrive really soon a pick him up, but he couldn't resist Newt. Thomas leaned in slowly towards Newt, and began kissing Newt's lips... it was exactly what Thomas's expected, warm and filled with love. Newt kissed back, his hands on Thomas's chest.

"Tommy...the interview," Newt managed to mutter when his lips parted from Thomas's.

"Shuck that..." Thomas replied and kissed Newt again, Newt moved his right arm to tug on Thomas's hair. Newt looked so fragile and so easy to break, Thomas felt like if he treated Newt roughly, it would hurt him. But he was holding back from pushing down the Brit for too long, he had to do it eventually.

"D-don't leave a mark..." Thomas heard Newt whimper as he repeatedly  sucked on Newt's neck. 

"You're mine." Thomas grunted in response and left a mark anyway, Newt whimpered as Thomas lifted him off and almost flung him on his bed.

"No...Tommy...not now," Newt squeaked, Thomas snickered.

"Who was the one looking at my lips? How about i finish you off with the lips you want so bad?" Thomas suddenly said with this alternate change of behavior.

"Do you really want me now? Right before your interview? So early in the morning?" Newt questioned blushing, his pants pulled down a little revealing his V-line and his sweater was pushed up showing his stomach. Thomas thought for a moment.

"YES!" Thomas exclaimed cheerfully, and jumping on Newt kissing every inch of his face. Newt shoved him off.

"Are you serious you bloody shank?! Can't you wait until after your interview?" Newt pleaded, Thomas shook his head violently.

"But it's so close! That you can almost touch it, our 'time' together will last longer later. Besides, i don't want you showing your shucked up look to everyone in the interview," Newt stuttered. Thomas pouted.

"Yes it's so close... like our lips..." Thomas whispered and leaned into Newt again, Newt pushed him away once more.

"Are you not going to listen shank? To me?" Newt said changing his tone into a sweet one, Thomas looked at Newt's reddened face. He really couldn't help it that Newt looked so beautifully attractive right now.

"Fine. But i'm going to shuck you and Minho all night, understood?" Thomas growled, Newt almost jumped. Thomas's alter ego though. Right when he said that, the doorbell rung.

Thomas zoomed downstairs, sliding down the railings and running towards the front door. But he stopped halfway when he realized Minho was at the door already talking to Gally, so Thomas eavesdropped.

"Ew." Minho started.

"Well it's great to see you too Minho," Gally sarcastically replied to Minho's remark.

"Is Thomas ready?" Gally asked, Minho scowled.

"Listen, if you involve him with the Maze or the Flare Department, i will hunt you down and smash your head into your Ferrari, do ya hear me?" Minho threatened, Gally gave a small smile.

"The choice is his. Just because you shanks gave that up, doesn't mean Thomas can't start a new revolution in that department," Gally dared, Minho's face became dark with anger.

"You've ruined one of my boyfriends, don't ruin this one either. You don't know what you're getting yourself into Gally, sooner or later you'll break. Luckily, i left before i could- it was too late...i couldn't stop Newt from getting hurt," Minho muttered, Gally shrugged.

"Relax, the shank says he wants a simple job there. Nothing to worry about Minho," Gally stated, Minho folded his arms.

"It better stay that way," Minho replied, and that was the end of that. Gally spotted Thomas and waved at him.

"Well good morning Thomas, how's the tux? Fits? Not too tight?" Gally said, Thomas laughed nervously.

"No no, it fits fine." Thomas replied, Gally smiled.

"Alright! Let's go," Gally said and clapped his hands together, he then went out the door to his bright orange Ferrari. It looked the exact same as Minho's red Jaguar, except Minho's one was sleeker and had a higher engine power. 

"Later shank," Minho said and kissed Thomas's forehead, Thomas assumed it was because Minho was afraid Thomas might get hurt or something. Thomas smiled back, and walked to the car.

"Thomas, i really really love you! Come back soon!" Minho called after breaking his character, Thomas swiftly turned around and looked surprised at him.

"Y-you what?!" Thomas exclaimed, Minho's face turned red.

"I SAID DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE RICH, I'M A MODEL SO MY SOCIAL STATUS WILL BE ABOVE YOU SOON!" Minho said really quickly and flustered, Thomas blushed and went in the car. 

Minho watched as Thomas get driven away down the road, to what possibly be a dangerous new life. Minho sighed as he went inside, he then went upstairs to ask Newt to make breakfast.

"I already made lunch... do you wanna make breakfast or do you want me to?" Minho asked, he knocked on Newt's door. Newt sat up covering his face, still fazed from Thomas.

"Shuck..." Minho muttered looking at the state Newt was in now, the state that he hasn't seen for a long time ever since Thomas came. Minho bit his lip and looked at Newt, he really hasn't done 'it' with Newt for a while.

"Oh right... breakfast..." Newt huffed, he was going to get off the bed but Minho pushed him down again. 

"Newt!" Minho cheered happily, he acted like a puppy who hasn't seen his owner in ages.

"H-hey! W-what the shuck?!" Newt exclaimed, squirming around. 

"My shuckiest shuck face in the world! Come 'ere!" Minho hummed happily and kissed Newt's forehead, Newt blushed and tried pushing him off.

"Minho! G-get off! Breakfas-" Newt protested, but Minho nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I miss your touch..." Minho whispered sweetly, Newt placed his hand on the back of Minho's head as Minho laid on Newt's shoulder.

"I do too..." Newt finally admitted, Minho smiled softly.

"Are you okay... with Thomas?" Minho brought up, Newt was taken back.

"Hm? You mean the shank joining W.C.K.D, of course i'm not-" Newt began, but Minho shook his head.

"No. I meant him being in a relationship with both of us ... you don't mind?" Minho suggested, Newt raised an eyebrow.

"No. Not really. Because we both love him...right?" Newt said with a grin, Minho's face became relieved.

"Isn't this a strange relationship?" Minho said, as a smile made itself onto the Asian's lips. Newt stroked Minho's hair.

"As long as we're bloody happy," Newt replied, Minho kissed the Brit on his neck softly. 

There was silence.

Newt's cheeks became crimson red when he felt something poking him underneath, Minho laid there without a sound.

"Is that what i-" Newt began.

"Yeah, it is." Minho replied with a laugh.

Silence again.

"So...you're gonna get rid of it or nah?" Minho asked devilishly.

 

***Meanwhile***

"Okay remember, no matter what. Be cool. Don't act like a desperate freak," Gally reassured, Thomas nodded nervously. 

"So... are you sure there was really nothing i need to prepare for? I mean, a certificate? A degree? A resume?" Thomas asked, Gally chuckled.

"No. Don't worry! I've got everything sorted. Be yourself and  you'll be fine!" Gally said, Thomas seemed unsure.

"Well, like...i mean... act like you know stuff, don't COMPLETELY be yourself," Gally said, Thomas bit his cheek.

"Oh, and look we're here!" Thomas heard Gally declare, a large building came to view. Tall, modern light blue windows, outlined with a beautiful pearl white color. Flawless, and neat. The structure and the architecture of the building was truly splendid, it was astounding. Out of all the modern and high tech buildings Thomas had seen, he had to admit this was the best one yet. It made other infrastructure next to it look insignificant. Thomas peered out the car window, to gape at the building... it was far better and bigger than he had imagined. It had to have like...what? 100 to 300 floors, give or take. Right in the center, carefully constructed were bold letters, which read W.C.K.D. 

As they got closer, Gally drove past neatly trimmed grass accompanied with symmetrical flowers, which were surrounded by clean bricks and floor lights which shimmered at night. Thomas looked at the large fountain right in the center, some cars parted right away from the fountain and some cars turned left. Gally had turned left to the parking spot. Thomas spotted young men and women about his age wearing business suits, laughing and clinking their champagne even though it was clearly so early in the morning, perhaps they were celebrating their success or something.

Gally drove them in the parking space, which was no doubt bigger than a whole floor of a mall. It was filled with cars, and of course, all expensive brands. Mercedes, Audis, BMWs, Ferraris, Lamborghinis etc. Thomas almost felt like this was like a dream. 

"How are you going to get a spot?" Thomas asked, Gally smiled.

"I have a special parking sport, VIP." Gally mentioned. Thomas gave a 'really?" look at Gally, this shank had a reservation. For a parking space. What else was going to surprise him? 

Gally drove into his parking spot, which scanned his car plate before opening the lock to let Gally drive in. When Gally parked, he got out... he then gestured Thomas to as well. Thomas knew if he was feeling out of place here, he sure would feel like this in the company.

"Follow me," Gally simply said, and led Thomas out the parking lot. His car automatically self locked. 

 

Going in from the front door was horrifying for Thomas, the big glass doors scared him a little. A secretary like woman with blonde hair and beautiful earth green like eyes, smiled at Gally. She had a about five folders and six notebooks in her hand, and a cup of coffee sitting dangerously unstable on top of it.

"Good morning Gally!" she said quickly.

"Good morning, busy today ain't it Sonya?" Gally replied and laughed, she nodded and laughed before running past Thomas. Thomas was too busy stumbling around to notice everything, he was so busy staring at the interactive holograms and the sound of people typing rapidly on their laptops when they sat down to have a drink. He didn't even realize he bumped into one of his friends.

"Tom?!" he heard someone say to him, a familiar voice. He swiftly turned around, and saw the girl who he hasn't contacted for a while.

"Teresa!" Thomas exclaimed, Teresa's blue eyes were in shock and awe, but her smile showed that she was genuinely happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" Teresa questioned.

"Job interview," Thomas replied simply, Teresa nodded. Thomas looked at her up and down. Teresa's long wavy black hair was tied into a neat perfect bun, she had large black rimmed glasses on her, which brought out her blue eyes. She had a buttoned up, of what seemed to be like a long lab coat and she had worn low inched black heels. Thomas thought she looked pretty well dressed like this. The Teresa he saw had always let her hair down, and wore a cheap T-shirt and her same ripped jeans. 

"You look...different. A good different," Thomas complimented, Teresa raised her eyebrows.

"Why, you ain't bad yourself Tom," she replied and smiled, Thomas wanted to ask her questions. So many questions. Like when, why, what, and how she was working here. And where Aris was. Most of all, he wanted to know about Newt and Minho. 

But a guy with brown hair and brown eyes went up to her and asked her for some help, Thomas read his name tag as 'Winston'. Teresa said a quick goodbye to Thomas before leaving with Winston, in a way like something was really important. 

Thomas ignored this and followed Gally into an elevator, of course the elevator was made of clear thick glass and shiny buttons. Gally pressed the number B4. There were so many letters, it went from A to E , with numbers going from 1-200 next to each letter, it made Thomas kind of dizzy.

"Day one greenie," Gally snickered as the elevator began going up. Thomas was looking outside the glass elevator, mouth opened at such a beautiful and high tech scenery.

"All these buttons...i think i'll be dead before i can go to all the floors," Thomas joked, Gally laughed.

"There are 5 elevators around each floor. Each and every corner. We are on elevator or lift B. Every floor is massive, so it is divided in different sections. For example, A1 is where reception is. And then there's A2 which is on the floor we just past, where we keep our utilities. Right now, we're going to B4...which is the waiting room," Gally explained, Thomas gave a sarcastic smile at him.

"Like i said. I'll be dead before i can go to all the floors," he added again.

"Yeah, i mean i haven't even been to half of the floors in my lifetime yet, oh well." Gally replied, and before they knew it. The elevator stopped on B4, as Thomas and Gally got out, a bunch of people holding suitcases stepped inside, ignoring them. 

The fourth floor looked cozy, it had vacuumed carpets with a soothing design on it, the windows on the side of the building displayed the view from outside. Thomas wondered if he could get to level 200 to see the world from above, he followed Gally into a room of couches. Gally gestured him to sit down, and said he would get Thomas a cup of water...so it wouldn't be too long.  

Thomas sat down onto a comfortable large black sofa, he looked around the quiet room... then the door opened and a girl with dark eyes, and almost black hair strode into the room. Her hair was trimmed into short cut, and she proudly sat down and smirked at Thomas. Thomas recognised her immediately.

_It was his EX-girlfriend._

"Well this is a surprise," she said and smiled at him. Thomas gulped.

"Hey Brenda," he coughed. "Great to see you're doing well,"

Thomas almost couldn't recognise Brenda.

Her long girly hair had been cut to a strict adult-like manager hairstyle, her eyes looked more radiant. She seemed more vigilant and she had a smarter look.

She was completely different from the girl who cried for hours when Thomas caught her cheating.

"Job interview?" she asked without a stutter, she was flicking through the papers in her hands.

"Yeah..." Thomas almost squeaked, Brenda gave a smirk.

"So umm...how about you?" Thomas dared to ask. Brenda stopped looking at her papers and looked up at him.

"Why, i'm the boss's top assistant. I'm not supposed to be here, but i heard you would be working here, so i snuck out of my schedule to see you," she replied and smiled, Thomas smiled back.

"I never knew you worked here," Thomas brought up.

"I never knew you were bisexual," Brenda said back, Thomas felt awkward when there was silence after.

Luckily, a minute later... Gally walked back holding a cup of water, he spotted Brenda and frowned.

"Brenda, aren't you supposed to be...." Gally said trailing off, he pursed his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, i know. I'll go," she mocked, she got up and winked at Thomas.

Gally glared at her until she left the room, then he turned his lips into a smile when he looked at Thomas.

"Well, i've got to be going now. If you're done with the interview, call me," Gally chirped, he checked his Rolex before taking off outside the room once more. 

Thomas was left alone sitting there, fidgeting with his fingers. 

 ***Half an hour later***

The door opened again, this time it was a middle aged man. He had black hair, a bit of white showing. And he wore a turtleneck unlike the other workers around W.C.K.D who wore suits and ties. He was holding a clipboard.

"Thomas Edison," he said, his voice was low and rough. Thomas stood up and nodded. The man smiled and gestured with his index finger to follow him. 

Thomas followed him out the door, as the man led him through many rooms. He walked pretty fast for a man of his age, and Thomas found himself jogging after him sometimes. 

Finally they arrived in front of a blue door, which had the label 'Interview Room'. The man, opened the door and led Thomas inside. 

There was a large glass table with a laptop on one end, and behind that was a whiteboard at on the wall. There were only three seats facing Thomas on the the end of the table, and sitting on one of the chairs was a woman with blonde hair and dressed in white. The middle aged man, took his cue and sat next to her. Another woman with long brown hair, who was also dressed in white sat next to them. They were all about the same age.

"Hello Thomas," the blonde woman began. "Take a seat"

Thomas sat down across from them and nervously glanced around the room.

"Let us introduce ourselves, i'm Janson," the middle aged man said. 

"I'm Ava Paige," the blonde woman added.

"And i'm Mary. How do you do?" the woman with brown hair said. Thomas almost was lost of words, he was so nervous.

"I-i'm good..." Thomas almost mumbled. The woman so called Mary, smiled.

"So what do you know about our company?" Ava began, Thomas smiled a little.

"It's a company which specialises in both business and research, with over 500 careers offering to young teenagers seeking for a job, and also there are many countries around the world which allies with this company," Thomas said, Janson smirked and nodded.

"Impressive." he said, Thomas blushed.

"So tell us about yourself and why you want to work here," Ava said leaning forward, Thomas found her quite intimidating.

"Well... i'm very social, and uh... i like to handle things relating to business. I also want to work here because, first of all i received an offer...and i also would absolutely be inspired to take my skills to the next level. I have worked with many bosses, whom aspire success... however i would like to give it my full in this job and bring the company to a new revolution," Thomas partially lied. Janson made an 'Ooooo' sound and laughed.

"A revolution...huh? You think, you can bring our company to create a 'REVOLUTION' quite a big thing to say boy," Janson clarified, Thomas gulped. But he knew he had to get this job, or all will be for nothing.

"That is indeed correct, i will go to such extremes with my words. Because i guarantee you, that i will walk my way to the top and bring this company, to it's fullest potential," Thomas said bravely, Mary and Ava looked at each other. 

"You're quite the brave one, Thomas." Ava said and smiled.

"You are an interesting boy. We'll see about what you have to offer," Mary added, Thomas nodded. He noticed Janson scribbling on his clipboard and biting his pen for a while before writing some more things. 

"So... what other jobs have you had?" Mary asked.

"I've worked at a research centre, a tutor, a restaurant and recently a cafe," Thomas replied, Janson began chuckling.

"Oh dear, did you downgrade every time?" Janson teased, Thomas laughed awkwardly. Ava bumped Janson with her elbow harshly on his arm.

"Ignore him. Why did you quit?" Ava asked, Thomas hesitated.

"I felt like, my skills should be recognised..." Thomas replied, trying to not sound like he was bragging. Mary raised both her eyebrows and typed something up on her laptop.

"Are you familiar with the owner...of your recent job, in the cafe," she suddenly brought up. Thomas's smile brightened up.

"Yes! It's Newt!" he excitedly claimed, they looked at each other.

"Are you familiar with his roommate... as well?" Ava added, Thomas grinned.

"Of course! Minho right?" Thomas happily piped. 

"Do you have the knowledge, of them working here," Janson said quietly.

"A little... they've mentioned it before, but Newt and Minho don't seem too happy to mention it," Thomas spoke the truth to them. 

"I see. Well, do you know anyone else who works here?" Ava asked. Thomas thought for a while.

"I know Teresa, and Aris... also Gally who i met recently, and also...Brenda," Thomas replied, wincing at the mention of the names he just told them. 

Ava's face turned into an interested expression.

"Teresa... Aris...hmmm. Gally too... and Brenda. They are..." Ave hesitated "Great facilities, to our company." 

Thomas was quite shocked on how she referred them to, it was like she treated them like an object," 

They then whispered to each other and nodded, they looked at Thomas and smiled.

"What can i say Thomas? We want you," Janson laughed, Thomas gasped in surprised. 

"We really want to see what you could bring to our company," Janson said, Thomas watched as they got up...so he quickly followed.

"Your time here starts tomorrow. Don't be late Thomas," Mary said, they walked up to him and shook his hand in turn, except Janson...who slapped him on the back.

"Lookin' forward to working with you Thomas," Jason laughed, and led Thomas outside the room. But Thomas needed to know something.

"U-uh! Excuse me! N-not to intrude in privacy but... do you know... Minho and New- i mean Issac really well?" he brought up, Ava was the only one who turned around. One of her eyebrows were raised, but her mouth was lifted into a smirk.

"Know them? Please. Everyone did. They were... interesting boys. Very interesting indeed. And also... quite... what's the word for this? Ah right, exceptionally useful," she implied.

"W-why...did they quit?" Thomas stuttered, Mary and Janson had already left. Ava stood there, looking at the floor and looking back up at Thomas. She nodded really slightly for a while with her head.

"I think... you should ask them that yourself Thomas," she replied, Ava then gave him and strange overpowering look before turning her back to him, and leaving at the same direction of where Mary and Janson went. 

Thomas stood there for a while, still confused of why she wouldn't tell him, and everything that just happened.

"Guys..." Thomas said quietly. Thomas clapped his hand together and sarcastically talked to himself.

"Great. I'll just find my way, out of 200 floors... no problem." he said and bit his lips. Then he remembered he had to call Gally, and with that thought in mind. He dialed Gally, telling him where he was.

Gally arrived in no time, and led the brunet to the elevator. Before Gally could ask "What happened?" Thomas answered for him.

"It was great, i start tomorrow," he said, Gally smiled.

"I told you, i got it for you shank. And who's your best shank in the world?" Gally laughed waving his hands around, Thomas smiled.

"You are..." he replied, the elevator stopped on the first floor. B1. They got out of it, and proceeded walking the same way they came in from. 

While walking, Thomas bumped into a guy. The clumsy boy yelped as he dropped all of his papers, which scattered all over the floor messily. "Shuck," Thomas thought. 

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry! I'll help!" Thomas exclaimed, the boy worriedly collected the papers.

"NO NO NO! THE DOCUMENTS! THE PYRAMID SCHEMES! THE DOWNLOADS! THE BLACK CARDS! THE WITNESSES!" the boy panicked, Thomas recognized him straight away. 

"Aris?!" Thomas yelled, the boy in a business suit looked up at him. His eyes widened with shock.

"Thomas! What are you doing here?!" he yelled surprised, he looked back down...picking up the documents. Gally eyed Aris for a while, not bothering to aid him.

"I work here tomorrow! Isn't that great?!" Thomas excitedly said, Aris didn't seem to be paying attention. 

"So what are you up to?" Thomas asked, Aris shoved all of his papers in an yellow envelope.

"Nothing much, just delivering these to my department." he replied, getting up with Thomas. Gally frowned at him.

"Aris. Should your really be carelessly throwing around those documents? Get them to the Maze section to scan it, then send it to the Flare. You're holding billions of dollars in your hands right now," Gally muttered, Aris nervously nodded.

"Well, i gotta catch you later! See ya!" Aris quickly said, and took off in a run. Thomas frowned at how his friend was suddenly so serious, Aris was a carefree and adventurous boy... it was strange for him to act like an adult.

Thomas followed Gally into his orange car, without saying anything...Gally drove him out of the company, and into the roads. Thomas felt like he just left another world, and he it was like he was back in reality. 

Suddenly Gally's phone rang, with on hand on the wheel...Gally picked up the phone with his other hand.

"Hello?" he said in his usual grumpy tone, Thomas awkwardly sat there, pretending to look at people on the zebra crossing instead of eavesdropping on Gally.

"What do you mean, not done?! It's one shucking job Winston, legit one shucking job. How could you let them- forget it. I'll negotiate, NO YOU! NO YOU! NO-.... NO YOU GO GET THE FOLDERS! Bruhhh!!! I don't care if you have to kill him, DO IT! WE NEED THE FOLDERS!" Gally yelled angrily, Thomas was cracking his knuckles with pursed lips.

Gally rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"What happened?" Thomas politely asked, Gally groaned.

"Don't ask. I got some things to do, hold on tight. We're speeding back to your house, and i'm leaving right after you get off the car seat," Gally noted, he stepped on that pedal when the lights turned green. Dashing through the streets real quick, and dodging trucks and overtaking buses. Gally REALLY didn't give a shit right now.

"How about the clothes you gave me?!" Thomas managed to yell, he was gripping on his car seat... praying for his dear life.

"Keep it shank! Consider it my thanks to you for treating me coffee," Gally laughed, the car shot right past another van and made a screeching turn to a familiar street. 

Not long after, they were right in front of Thomas's house.

"Thank you! For...everything!" Thomas said, Gally scrunched up his face and just waved him off to get out the car.

"So much shucking things to shucking do ARGH!" Thomas heard Gally swear as he shut the door. The car soon sped out of sight. 

Thomas sighed as he made his way towards his house, he tiredly unlocked the door and stepped in. 

The feeling of relief and the smell of his home, was overwhelming. Thomas felt like stripping naked, rolling into a blanket to eat a packet of chips and play on his laptop. When he locked the door, he huge grin appeared on his face.

"FREEEDOMMM!!!" he yelled and laughed, he danced awkwardly around the house, and spun to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of water while still moving his hips around...humming his favorite song. He shook off his tuxedo and placed the empty cup into the sink, he spun back around... his face froze when he saw Minho and Newt standing in front of the kitchen doorway... looking at him. 

"Oh right... i forgot about you guys," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you bloody mean you forgot about us?! We shuckin' live here ya know?!" Newt snapped, Thomas laughed. 

"Didn't i tell you... to not take that off," Minho said, Thomas paused for a moment... he then realized Minho was talking about his tuxedo which was already halfway off one of his shoulders.

"But i'm too hot!" Thomas complained, a smirk made its way to Minho's face.

"Hot damn," Minho sung, Newt kicked Minho on the shin.

"No seriously. I'm sweating." Thomas said, Minho inched his way closer to Thomas.

"I'll make it even more sweaty soon," he added, licking his lips. Thomas backed a way a little. 

"Newt! Prepare for round 2! We're shucking Thomas tonight!" Minho chuckled, Newt rolled his eyes... but you could clearly tell he was blushing, and he wanted it.

"No guys please... i start work tomorrow, and i want to be able to walk...thank you," Thomas whined, as Minho and Newt cornered him.

"I must agree with Minho here... the debonair look...totally turns me on," Newt added, Thomas looked at the two hot men getting closer to him. 

"Didn't you want me now, Tommy?" Newt seduced, Thomas was feeling a bit hazy.

"Don't you wanna shuck?" Minho put in, his voice low and husky. Thomas could've sworn, he could faint right there.

Out of nowhere, Newt pulled Thomas's tie and yanked him out of the kitchen, pulling him upstairs to Minho's room. Minho followed after, after he pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. 

Newt sat Thomas down Minho's bed, Thomas didn't even get to look around Minho's room. There was one thing on his mind right now.

_'Shucking Newt and Minho'_

Minho shut the door with a slam, and sat down with Thomas, beginning to kiss his neck. Thomas could hear Minho's rhythmic breaths as he kissed him, and Newt's slight laughter in between touching Thomas.

Thomas was about to take off his jacket until Minho stopped him again.

"No...keep it on, i like it," Minho muttered, Newt nodded in agreement. Thomas, couldn't argue.

"So... i hit you from the back while you suck off Newt?" Minho suddenly brought up, Thomas was about to protest but Newt was already making him feel like he was in heaven.

"Tommy..." Newt whispered over and over again in Thomas's ear while biting his earlobe and putting his cold hands under Thomas's clothes. 

Meanwhile Minho began kissing down from Thomas's stomach, then pulling his trousers down roughly, Thomas gasped when he realized where this was going. He was scared and nervous, but Newt whispering in his ear saying 'It's okay Tommy,' and 'I love you,' repeatedly, soothed him. 

Minho gazed at Thomas's boxers, debating if he should just throw them off, or tease him a little. He chose option two. He felt Thomas's groin, Thomas shut his eyes tightly and turned away from them. His upper body was supported by Newt, whom spoke to him softly. And his lower body was being harassed by Minho, who bit gently onto his now hard groin.  

"We gonna shuck so hard," Thomas heard Minho mutter.

Today, was going to be one rowdy day. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for such a disgrace ^^'  
> BUT THE SMUT MUST GO ON.

Anyone whom walked by Minho's room would've quickly ran away, because it was full of screams and moans, and the bed creaking. 

 

"Minh-ah..." Thomas heard himself yell shamefully. The Asian boy looked down at him, a blush on his cheek formed when Newt bit down on his shoulder, the Brit then pulled away from Minho... and looked at Thomas.

"Suck me while he shucks you..." he whispered, Thomas was panting and sweating... he really couldn't respond to the blond right now.

"I'm changing angles...ready Thomas?" Minho cooed in Thomas's ear. Before Thomas could reply, Minho flipped him to face Newt's groin. Thomas was now on all fours while Minho did him from behind, Newt looked at Thomas...turned on by the brunet's expression. 

Thomas was trying to hold himself up with just his elbows while screaming and panting, Minho was needlessly big inside him. Thomas felt like he was going to break.

"So...tight..." he heard Minho mutter, Thomas could feel pain and pleasure run through him. He looked at Newt's hard member and opened his mouth without being asked to do so.

"So obedient," Newt snickered, he pushed his shaft into Thomas's mouth. Newt was satisfied with Thomas's head game, he was good. 

"First time...Tommy?" Newt asked, Thomas muffled a "Yes" or something while sucking off Newt. Thomas was wincing from the pain because of Minho, even though Newt comforted him. 

It wasn't long before Thomas adjusted to it, and started feeling good instead of being ripped apart. He even began moving by himself slowly, and became more skillful in sucking Newt. Thomas was moaning while sucking Newt, which made the blowjob seem like the best the blond had received since Minho. 

"Shuc-ck..." Newt moaned, he grabbed Thomas's hair while trying to control his nonrhythmic breathing, staring at the brunet. 

Thomas's cheeky look at Newt faded away when Minho finally hit the spot. 

"N-not...t-there..." Thomas almost pleaded. Minho smirked and looked at Thomas lovingly, hitting that particular place over and over again. Thomas got the hang of sucking Newt's member, he wasn't going to let all the dominance go towards Minho, he was going to dominate Newt himself. Thomas held his upper body up with an elbow and used his other hand to grab Newt's groin. He played around with it, casually licking the tip with his tongue to tease the blond. Newt was frustrated with the lack of action, he curled his fingers around Thomas's hair, grabbing a fist full of it. 

"T-Tommy! S-stop...please...hn...more..." Newt panted, trying to find the words to describe his frustration... but couldn't about all his senses were focused on his lower region. Thomas's clenched his muscles, when he felt some warm liquid flow inside of him. Minho came. Thomas was so close to coming, when Minho pulled out. The Asian was exhausted and pushed his hair back.

"Breathtaking," he muttered as he still inhaled the air deeply, Thomas let Newt thrust inside his mouth, it was not long after... Thomas and Minho heard Newt's satisfied moans. The blond threw his head back as he came, inside Thomas's mouth. Thomas was shocked and touched the white fluid inside his mouth.

"Swallow," Newt said, Thomas obeyed and swallowed. Newt had a satisfied smile placed on his face.

"Good boy Tommy," Newt muttered, and slumped down tiredly onto Minho's bed. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas and reached for Thomas's groin.

"The poor shank hasn't even came yet, here... let me help you," Minho said, Thomas pulled on the bed sheets when Minho ran his hands up and down Thomas's member, rubbing the tip, Thomas shivered and tried to hold back his moans. But in the end he couldn't, and he moaned really loud when he came. He came all over his own stomach, and some of it even made their way onto his chest. 

Thomas laid down next to Newt and covered his eyes with his arm, still heavily breathing from before. Minho, was however unfazed and sat there flexing his muscles and putting his pants back on. 

"Worn out already?" he laughed, Newt glared at him and Thomas just threw a pillow at the Asian.

"Not everyone hits the gym and drinks protein shakes everyday," Newt snapped, Minho chuckled. 

"Your dick is too huge for your own good," Minho heard Thomas mutter.

"It's why i get all them ladies," Minho bragged, Newt squinted his eyes at the Asian.

"The only people that you got laid with, was me and Tommy... don't think you're top shit, slinthead" Newt put in, Minho pulled both Thomas and Newt on his lap cheerfully with a grin on his face.

"But i already top," Thomas and Newt glared at him as the Asian beamed with pride when he said that. 

"Aren't we heavy?" Thomas brought up, blushing. They were both half naked, sitting on top of Minho's thighs.

"Nah, cause' leg day," Minho replied casually, Newt lazily got up and pushed his messy blond hair back. He began picking up his own clothes from the floor.

"I'm going to shower," the Brit muttered, Minho let Thomas get up as well.

"Aw come on, i made lunch. Can't you eat it, then shower?" Minho whinged, Newt almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Not like this we won't!" Newt exclaimed. Thomas eyed the British boy, he had sweat and cum smeared all over his body... and so did Thomas. 

"A tad bit of klunk on you won't affect a sandwich you're gonna be eating!" Minho protested, Newt made an annoyed noise before ignoring Minho, and headed to the shower. 

Thomas was left alone with Minho, sitting in the room awkwardly. 

"I probably should wash this," Thomas said, he took off his formal jacket, and shirt underneath. He got up to pick up the pants and boxers of his, that were thrown onto the floor. As he stood up, a pain shot through his lower back. 

"Shuck!" Thomas groaned, he hissed as he stumbled a bit, nearly tripping. Thomas could tell that Minho who was sitting on the bed was probably holding a laugh. 

Eventually, he managed to pick up all his clothes, and throw them into the washing. "Thank god Gally didn't want them back, they were all crumpled and dirty" Thomas thought to himself.

"Thomas!" Minho called from inside his bedroom. Thomas, who was fully naked... walked in the room to see what's up.

"Wash these... and then go shower," Minho said while tearing off the bed sheets, blankets and pillow cases really quickly. He threw them to Thomas, who caught it clumsily. There were stains on the bed sheets, and Thomas blushed remembering the pleasure all three of them had just a moment ago. Thomas walked out and put them in the washing machine. He wished he could jump in there as well, he was filthy and sticky and he didn't want to wear any clothes because otherwise they would get dirty, besides it was uncomfortable. Minho noticed Thomas looked uncomfortable.

"Go in the shower," Minho demanded.

"But Newt's in there," Thomas replied, Minho shrugged.

"Who cares? You might catch a cold if you stand out here for too long, shank. I'm sure Newt wouldn't mind," Minho explained, Thomas hesitantly agreed. He took a new change of clothes, and knocked on the bathroom door. Minho went downstairs to prepare is 'sandwiches'.

No response. 

Thomas knocked again. 

No response. 

"I'm coming in!" Thomas yelled while knocking, and then he clicked open the door. Newt stood there in the shower, he was halfway washing off the shampoo in his hair. Thomas coughed, but Newt didn't hear. Thomas concluded why Newt didn't respond was because the shower was too loud. 

Unsure of what to do, Thomas just hung his clothes on the hooks inside the bathroom and stared at Newt. Newt had finished washing his face and hair, and looked up. 

He screamed. 

"HOLY SHUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! OH MY- TOMMY?!" Newt yelled, the Brit was clutching his heart and nearly slipped.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," Thomas said worriedly, Newt looked at Thomas for a moment before sliding his hand down his own face.

"Tommy... you...bloody little shit," he murmured while he caught his breath, Thomas flustered and looked away.

"Is there something important?" Newt asked, Thomas shook his head embarrassed.

"Oh great, you're naked. You want to take a shower right?" Newt muttered, Thomas coughed and nodded.

"It's okay, come in," the Brit said and gestured Thomas to go inside. Thomas reluctantly, stepped inside the shower. Facing Newt, Thomas blushed a little. He had seen Newt's lower body but, seeing Newt topless and bottomless and basically fully naked was a whole other level. 

"Tommy, there's a thing called knocking," Newt scolded, Thomas smiled.

"I did, and i yelled. But i think you didn't hear me," Thomas replied, Newt grunted in response.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, Thomas decided to ask Newt some things while putting on the soap.

"Why did you quit...W.C.K.D?" he brought up, Newt looked at him weirdly.

"Because it was bad," Newt replied annoyed, Thomas wanted to know more than that.

"What was so bad... about it?" he quietly said, Newt sighed. "Tommy. Sometimes, there are things... that people want to forget, and not talk about and sometimes-"

 "AND SOMETIMES WHAT?! You and Minho keep everything from me! You guys have known each other for so long! And i just met you! I feel left out Newt! I want to know about you! Why can't i do that? Is it too much to ask of you?!" Thomas pleaded angrily, Newt was taken back. Thomas had never really raised his voice towards them that angrily.

"Tommy i-" Newt tried to protest.

"I just wanted to know what happened! Why can't i care for the people i love?!" Thomas declared. He had had enough of this, he had to know. It wasn't fair for him.

Newt hesitated, and the soothing smile instead of the daily frown came back to the blond's face... the water trickling down his body made him unbearably sexy. 

"Tommy... ever since you came to our house, our lives changed. In a good and a bad way. In a good because we found someone that we truly loved, and we wanted to protect you. And in a bad way because we fell head over heels for your reckless and bad decision making," Newt said, Thomas found himself laughing at that.

"There are things... that you can't tell anyone, even the person you love. What's happened to me, was different to what happened to Minho. Both of us... have done something, horribly and regrettably wrong. And we paid for it. We paid for it big time. We're surprisingly lucky to be alive right now. If you know, what had happened to us... you would be shocked and damned. And i'm bloody sure, one day... will be the day, we will tell you everything. But, right now... i don't want you to know... what type of people we were before. Tommy, it may not shucking seem like it but you are one of the people i love the most in this world. And to lose you, will be like trying to catch the wind...you can't catch it" Newt said in a low sweet voice.

Thomas was touched and motivated with such words. He looked at Newt lovingly and reached out to touch the blond's face.

"Please listen to me Tommy. If you've ever been my friend," Newt added, looking hopefully at Thomas. Thomas's heart felt like it broke when he heard Newt's words, another phrase which he thought he had heard before.

 

_If you've ever been my friend._

 

"Newt. You can't just say that," Thomas muttered, before Newt knew it... the brunet's lips crashed onto his own and began kissing him. 

Thomas began playing with Newt's hair while kissing him, in a while... Newt began kissing back, it was passionate and filled with happiness... and somehow, the both of them felt a bit of nostalgia within.

"Tommy." Newt muffled in between their kisses, the water was still running and it almost felt like they were kissing in the rain. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and succumbed to the feeling of love.

It felt like they couldn't breathe, but they wanted to stay like that. However, Thomas needed to pull away for air. He was going to kiss Newt again, but Newt covered Thomas's mouth with his hand.

"Come on, get cleaned up. There's still so much soap on you, and Minho's probably pissed off that we're taking so long." Newt said. 

"But Newwwt..." he whined, and tried cover the Brit with kisses... Newt refused. Thomas pouted and threw the soap at Newt.

"Fine. But help me with my back, i can't reach it." Thomas almost demanded, Newt sighed.

"What to do with you, Tommy" he said, but Thomas knew that he was secretly smiling.

Newt rubbed the soap onto Thomas's back, but the soap slipped out of Newt's hand and fell. 

"Why does all the soap Minho buy are shit and slippery," Newt muttered as he bent down to pick it up, as he stood back up, he found Thomas grinning at him mischievously.

"What?" Newt snapped.

"Are you really going to be that carefree... in the shower, with another man?" Thomas teased, Newt looked at him confused.

"...You know the saying? Don't drop the soap...?" Thomas explained, a blush reddened Newt's cheek.

"Stop it shank! You're becoming a Minho," Newt spluttered, Thomas laughed.

"I have had him inside me, am i right?" Thomas replied shamelessly, Newt face palmed.

"You are jacked as shuck. Please slim it, right now. Or i will shove the shower head up your ass." Newt groaned embarrassed.

"No need. My ass hurts from Minho, i don't need another thing up there." Thomas replied, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Done," Newt said, Thomas rinsed the soap off his back and then turned off the shower. 

Thomas then got out of the shower, Newt followed after... but having to hold onto the shower wall for support because of his limp. 

They dried off, and changed into new clothes... Thomas was wearing a grey marijuana sweatshirt and somewhat embarrassing yet comfortable fluffy pajama pants. Newt on the other hand just threw on a light blue long sleeve and wore checkered cotton pants. 

The two of them went downstairs, and Thomas was slower than Newt because now his back began to hurt more within every step he made.

"Took you two long enough, i didn't know my sandwiches made you 'THAT' reluctant to come down and eat lunch," Minho joked. Newt sat down as Minho placed the plates around the table.

"The shuck is that?!" Newt gasped, Thomas proceeded to look at the sandwich. The sandwich was stacked up about 7 inches high, inside was some weird powder and gooey stuff. Thomas and Newt couldn't tell what on earth it was. 

"I call it... the fat free, no sugar, whey sandwich," Minho boasted proudly, beaming at the sandwiches he had just made.

"Kill this horrid monster!" Thomas dramatically yelled, Minho's face fell.

"It ain't look that bad. It taste pretty good," Minho said, as he bit into that...thing.

"I think we can leave the cooking to Newt," Thomas coaxed, Newt nodded in agreement. Minho frowned.

"Fine! But don't come crying and crawling to me, when you can't open a pickle jar," Minho huffed.

In the end Newt ended up making pasta for himself and Thomas, while Minho ate his 'special' sandwiches by himself. 

They ate in silence, Newt reading a magazine while adding salt to his pasta. Minho lifting a dumbbell while eating with his other arm, and Thomas watching them dreamily. Often Minho will playfully play footsies with Newt's feet, and Thomas noticed it. 

"Hey..." Thomas suddenly brought up. They looked at him. 

"Am i... interfering...your...you-i mean...you two's relationship," he worriedly asked, the two of them froze.

"Why would you say something like that?" Minho asked, Thomas felt intimidated.

"Youknowwhat! Forgetiasked! Let'seathahaha!!!" Thomas yelled all jumbled up and laughed awkwardly. Minho raised an eyebrow and Newt frowned.

"No Tommy. You're not," Newt replied, Thomas looked away from them. 

"It-it's just that..that.. i feel like...i-i just barged in... and stole you guys away," Thomas muttered and coughed, Minho looked Thomas straight in the eyes.

"What? Does this make you uncomfortable?" Minho said, and out of nowhere, he grabbed Newt's collar and pulled the blond towards him. Thomas's eyes widened as he watched Minho kiss Newt, Minho's eyes still focused on Thomas's surprised ones. Newt kissed back adorably and his expression almost begged for more, and he whined a little when Minho pulled away.

"Do you not like this?" Minho asked, all eyes were on Thomas now. 

To be honest, Thomas got turned on a little when they kissed. And he wanted the both of them to do the same to him, a blush formed on his cheeks as he looked at Minho and Newt.

"No... i like it," he said, Minho had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Tommy you're not interfering anything. You're our one and only shank, alright?" Newt said, Thomas nodded in response... but seemed unsure. If Thomas saw Minho and Newt kissing, and he didn't know them... they would be the perfect couple, and now Thomas is... just there.

"Thomas! Stop sulking! Do you really want me to shucking say it?! I love you alright?! As much as i love Newt! So can you just accept it and live with it?!" Minho blurted out, a slight blush on his cheeks when he said those words. 

"Or could it be... you don't love us?" Newt said, and looked seductively at Thomas.

"NO! I love you both!" Thomas quickly denied and answered Newt. The two of them looked at each other satisfied.

"And that's all there is to it. Shuck, why do ya'll gotta make lunch a shuckin' wedding speech and shit..." Minho muttered, Thomas laughed happily. He got up to clean the dishes, his lower back was killing him... but chores are chores.

Newt and Minho watched as Thomas waddled and stumbled to the sink with his plate.

"Stop being so bloody cute," Minho heard Newt whisper under his breath about Thomas.

"I remember when every morning you walked like that, because of me" Minho snickered, Newt blushed and glared at him.

"Slim it," the blond snapped. Thomas cried like a puppy a little, when he swore he could've heard his back crack when he stepped to the side. Minho got up and wrapped his hands around Thomas's waist, Thomas gasped in surprise.

"Put the plates down," Newt said with his mouth full, the Brit then got up... wiping his mouth and reached to open a cupboard.

"H-hey!" Thomas protested when Minho lifted him up after he put the plates down and closed the tap. Minho carried Thomas to the living room and placed him gently on the sofa. Without saying anything, Minho forcefully turned Thomas over, the Asian was now looking at Thomas's back. Newt came into the room, in his hand was some ointment. 

"What are you doing?!" Thomas yelled, Minho ignored him and pulled down the brunet's pants slightly and lifted up his shirt. Newt squeezed rubbed the ointment into his hands, and rubbed it on Thomas's lower back. The ointment or cream was soothing, it was so cool that it burned. And took the pain that Thomas had, away. 

"Always works!" Minho chirped and laughed, Newt smiled. Minho pulled Thomas's shirt back and pulled the brunet's pants back up.

"For only 6 dollars and 25 cents, this ointment can solve Tommy's many problems," Newt joked, Thomas rolled back up and laughed.

"Bring it to work tomorrow, in case you get some sudden pains," Minho suggested.

"You do realize this is your fault right?" Newt said to him, Minho grinned.

"But Thomas liked it... didn't he?" Minho purred, Thomas blushed and hid his face in his hands. Newt tossed the ointment to Thomas, who caught it just in time.

"Okay, let me finish my lunch," Newt muttered and went back to the dining table, Minho agreed to wash the dishes today instead. And Thomas was convinced by the both of them to go rest and sit down for the day. 

Thomas felt like his worries were gone, he smiled as he secretly watched Minho wash the dishes while talking to Newt about some random things, and how Newt replied with his mouth full and barely listening to Minho babbling on about his modelling career. Thomas loved how Minho would frequently ask Newt where the cups or pans belonged, and Newt would dramatically yell at him, quoting how many times he had said that already. Thomas loved how carefree their life was, and he was glad and had no regrets meeting them.

A text pinged on Thomas's phone. Thomas checked it. 

 

**Brenda: I hope you're ready! Gally told me you start tomorrow! Better appreciate this opportunity, see ya tomoz Tommyyy! ☺**

 The worries came flooding back. Thomas was back from his daydream and looked at the phone, not knowing how to reply to his ex. 

**Thomas: It's Thomas.**

Was the only thing he texted back, and with that.... he turned off his phone to watch TV. But the strange twisted knot of uneasiness in his stomach remained, things were going to change. 

_Not in a good way._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_“Shuck it,” Minho responded. “I’m tougher than nails. I could still kick your pony-lovin’ butt with twice this pain.”_

Thomas kicked the blanket off.  _  
_

_“The number one Runner rule: "Never. Stop. Running”_

Thomas turned around on the bed uncomfortably.

_“I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!”_

Thomas squirmed around on the bed.

 _“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”_  
“Newt …”  
“Do it before I become one of them!”  
“I …”  
“KILL ME!” 

"TOMMY! WAKE UP!" a voice rung in Thomas's head. 

The brunet slowly opened his eyes, the light shining through the window... the room was bright and filled with sunlight. 

Thomas sat up slowly, his head throbbing for the dream he had just then. He felt something wet drip onto his hands, he looked down and realized they were his tears.

"Whoa! I did 'NOT' know that your first day for a new job would make you cry," Minho snickered. Thomas looked up at his surroundings. 

He was in Minho's room. Newt, Minho and Thomas had decided to have a boys night last night, in Minho's room. They all fell asleep on the same bed, and today was the day Thomas needed to go work.

Minho's room was unexpectedly tidy. Thomas never noticed it last time because he was focused on sex... but now he did. The walls were painted white, and the floor was laid with carpet. Posters were stuck around his room, mostly inspirational posters about 'Never giving up' and 'Don't skip leg day'. A body lengthed mirror on the side, a modern closet.

There a few pictures up on the wall, and unlike Newt's large photo frames, they were separate small ones that made a collage over his room. There were shoe boxes, which were stacked up pretty high but neat. His desk had nothing on it, except for a nutritional diet plan and a few pens. His bed had new blue bed sheets covered, because of the mess they made yesterday.

Thomas expected Newt's room to be neat and Minho's to be messy, but it was the total opposite. there were five photo frames that hung on his wall, there was pictures of Minho's family in one of the ones really high up. There was another picture of him and Newt, when they were younger... holding a puppy. There was a picture of Thomas and Newt standing next to a coffee blender in Newt's cafe, the two of them had a perfect smile on them. There was another picture of just Minho and Thomas, Thomas recalled no such thing. Minho had taken a picture out of no where and Thomas decided to photobomb, who knew the Asian decided to keep it. The last photo frame, which was bigger than others... was a picture of all three of them. It was the same one Newt had in his room of them, it was the three of them huddled together. Because Minho dragged them, and made them take a picture together. 

Thomas's thoughts were interrupted by Newt.

"You seemed like you were having a bloody nightmare," Newt said, Thomas looked at the Brit and sighed. He could barely remember it now.

"I only remember... it was about us... and we were... never mind..." Thomas muttered, he got off the bed and trudged past Minho and Newt and made his way to the bathroom.

He washed his face lazily, and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and paused for a moment. 

"Get it together..." he told himself, he shook his head and splashed more water on his face. He wiped the water off his face with his towel, and got changed into Newt's Adidas jumper and his own khaki pants. He went downstairs to get breakfast. As usual, Minho had his arms wrapped around Newt and annoying him, while Newt tried to make breakfast. Thomas sat down onto the chair and checked the time.

"I leave at 7 sharp, i only have half an hour to eat breakfast," Thomas said, Minho kissed Newt on his forehead before sitting down next to Thomas.

"Whoa! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! W.H.O.A.!" Minho yelled, Thomas stared at him confusedly.

"You're wearing... 'THAT' to work?" Minho exasperated, Thomas shrugged. "So?"

"You're wearing 'THAT' to work at a five star, expanded, internationally known and the richest company of all countries?" Minho sarcastically said, Thomas looked sheepishly at his outfit.

"I mean... yeah? I guess?" he replied, Minho clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Waffles or pancakes?" Thomas heard Newt ask as cut up some fruit.

"Waffles please." Thomas replied.

"Minho?" Newt asked, the Asian thought for a while.

"Could you make me the usual smoothie?" Minho asked sweetly, Newt glared at him.

"No! I made bloody pancakes and waffles, and you 'WILL' eat it. A smoothie is not breakfast Minho!" Newt complained, Minho frowned. 

"But it's not healthy," Minho muttered under his breath, Newt ignored him and made him waffles anyway. Newt placed down Thomas's waffles in front of him, and Thomas ate them, his mood becoming better. Minho pouted when Newt gave him his share, he looked like a spoiled child. 

"OH MY GOD!" Newt complained when Minho didn't touch his food, the blond ended up having to make him a smoothie to go with it anyway. Minho's satisfied smile, was what Thomas needed for the day. 

They sat and ate breakfast together, talking about both funny and serious things. 

"Back to your... unattractive outfit," Minho brought up.

"Tommy. This outfit would be fine for casual wear, but... even a baby knows what to wear in formal jobs," Newt explained, Thomas sighed.

"I don't have any," Thomas simply answered back.

"Can't you wear the one you Gally let you keep yesterday?" Minho asked impatiently.

"In the wash Minho," Newt corrected, poking at the strawberries on his waffles.

"And whose fault is that?!" Minho yelled.

"Yours," Both Thomas and Newt said together, Minho blushed. 

"Well borrow one of ours!" Minho clarified. 

"It doesn't matter... there's not much time to change anyway." Thomas said, Minho rolled his eyes.

"I'll drive you there, so go change now." Minho replied, Newt beamed.

"You know what! I got something! Follow me," Newt declared, he chucked his plate in the sink and dragged Thomas ( who hadn't finished eating). Minho followed them, Newt dragged Thomas out of the dining room, past the living room to a room which Thomas never paid attention to at all. 

"Newt..." Minho said quietly, Newt just shook is head. "It's alright, it's Thomas," 

Newt grabbed a key from a hook on the wall, and opened the room. Thomas looked inside, it looked like a storage room. But filled with things that normally wouldn't be put into a storage room. 

There were many black suitcases, piled up on one corner. A safe, which looked like it needed a hard code. A small wardrobe, which seemed quite new, but just a bit dusty. There were about ten laptops shoved into a garbage bag, Thomas looked at Newt and then Minho. Why would you put expensive laptops inside a garbage bag? 

Thomas saw keys hung up on a large white rack, there were key rings hanging off the keys. He saw a glimpse of one saying 'House 1' and another one that said 'Mansion' and another one that said 'Porsche' there were so many more, but Thomas couldn't see them properly. Newt stepped over some of the expensive branded t-shirts and pants on the floor, and opened the wardrobe. 

There were garment bags, hung around... there were boxes of ties or something like that, and there were pants folded neatly on one side. Newt shuffled through the garment bags, zipping and unzipping them. "No...not this one..... not this one either," 

"AHA!" Thomas heard Newt say. The blond pulled out one particular garment bag, with a grin on his face.

"Lemme see," Minho said, he grabbed the garment bag, and unzipped it a little. Minho somewhat looked sadly at whatever was inside it, then zipped it back up.

"The Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke huh?" the Asian muttered, Newt smiled at him.

"I've only ever got to wear it once... and then i switched brands. Here Tommy, you can put it on," Newt said, Thomas was about to protest but Minho entrusted the suit in his arms.

"A-are you sure...? I mean it sounds expensive as shuck," Thomas nervously said, the name of it already sounded like it was worth more than his life.

"No use of it lying here! Go put it on, and make us proud shank!" Minho convinced, Thomas nodded reluctantly. 

On his way out, he accidentally kicked one of the suitcases on the floor. The rusty lock on it cracked open, and Thomas fell down.

"Shuck! You alright Tommy?!" Newt exclaimed, bending down to aid the brunet. 

"Watch where you're going shank, you might hurt your back," Minho worriedly said, Thomas rubbed his arm and looked at the suitcase. He curiously, lifted it open. 

"TOMMY NO!" he heard Newt yell, but it was too late. He had opened it. 

Inside was piled with stacks of cash, the smell of it was strong as well. It smelt like money. They were bundled up and tied together with elastics, and put neatly in the suitcase. Filling it up to the top.

"What. the. actual. shuck." Thomas blurted out, Minho tried to stop him but Thomas had grabbed a stack of the hundred dollar notes.

"Holy shit! How much is this?! Ten shuckin' thousand?!" Thomas exclaimed, his face was happy and shocked at the same time.

"THOMAS! PUT IT BACK!" Minho demanded angrily, Thomas ignored him. And flicked through the money.

"Do you have this much cash in all the suitcases?! You can live off this! Why do you guys even work?! LOOK AT ALL THIS MONEY! I DON'T HAVE TO WORK WITH JUST ONE BUNDLE OF THIS!" Thomas chatted away, Minho and Newt had grim expressions painted on their faces.

" **Thomas**." Thomas heard Newt say in a strange tone, Thomas turned around and his face fell. Putting back the money in the suit case.

"I-i'm s-sorry..." Thomas squeaked, he felt guilty and embarrassed. 

"Don't touch things that aren't yours..." Minho muttered moodily, grabbing the suitcase and whispering to Newt about something like "I told you to get new locks"

Thomas felt rage burn through him... was it that big of a deal? Why did they have all this money? Did he really know SO little about them? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

Thomas was still sitting on the floor, eyes unblinking and clenching his fists.

"Come on, get up. Get changed," Thomas heard Newt say and sigh, Thomas got up silently and brushed past them... going into the bathroom downstairs to change. He could hear Minho and Newt arguing about something outside, whispering loudly though. Thomas wasn't even bothered to listen to them, he miserably unzipped the garment bag. 

The suit inside was beautiful, dark navy blue... two buttons only, a clean ironed white long sleeve underneath it and a pair of matching navy blue pants was with it. The suit was in good quality and a dark purple tie with small white and black dotted pattern, went really well with the outfit. There was a handkerchief in the breast pocket, the same design as the tie. Thomas was in such a bad mood, he didn't even bother treating it with care.

He roughly put it on, and looked in the mirror... he looked like a successful high classed business man, and he himself...decided that he should dress like this more often.

Thomas walked out the bathroom door slightly annoyed when he saw Newt and Minho staring right back at him.

"It looks great on you Tommy!" Newt cheered, Minho folded his arms and raised a thumbs up.

"Suits you...HA! Get it? Because it's a suit...no?" Minho joked, Newt rolled his eyes. Thomas forced himself to smile.

"No. I don't get it." he replied, Minho and Newt noticed he was mad.

"Tommy... if this is about-" Newt begun.

"About the fact that you keep millions of dollars in your shucking storage? And the fact that you HIDE EVERYTHING FROM ME?!" Thomas screamed, Minho and Newt backed away a little.

"Am i... that insignificant?" Thomas whimpered, Minho staggered a little from that cute little cry. Newt's legs felt weak when Thomas looked sad.

"No...Thomas..." Minho uttered out, reaching for the brunet who just brushed the Asian's hands off him. "Doesn't matter. I'll catch the bus to work."

 "Tommy, please. Listen." Newt called out to Thomas as he stormed out to get his shoes.

"THOMAS!" Minho yelled, grabbing Thomas's arm... pulling him back. 

"LEAVE ME BE!" Thomas screamed, trying to squirm out of Minho's grasp.

"Tommy. Please listen!" Newt yelled, Thomas twisted and turned his arm, but Minho held him tight.

"FINE TELL ME THEN!" Thomas bellowed. 

"It's only a little bit of cash W.C.K.D gave to us," Newt said.

"What?! I thought you quit?!" Thomas exclaimed. Newt took a deep breath. "TOMMY COULD YOU JUST-" 

"IT'S THE SHUCKING MONEY THAT THEY SENT TO BRIBE US! ALRIGHT?!" Minho roared, Thomas stopped moving and stared at the angry Asian.

"W-what?" Thomas stuttered. "I-i don't understand... didn't you quit?" 

"THEY WANT US BACK ALRIGHT?! OUR WORK ISN'T SHUCKING DONE THERE! WE'VE DONE SOME PRETTY BIG BUSINESS BACK IN THAT SHIT ASS COMPANY! THEY NEED US TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED! THEY ARE TRYING TO BRIBE US BACK THOMAS! THEY ARE TRYING TO DRAG US BACK TO THE WORLD WE TRIED TO ESCAPE! THEY ARE TRYING TO CORRUPT US AGAIN!" Minho shrilled, waving his arms around angrily. Newt was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Are you happy now?" the blond asked, Thomas felt a heavy feeling in his heart. He felt like he just forced them to give up a piece of their life.

"Everything in that room... is what W.C.K.D gave us... before and after we quit. We have abandoned, everything in that room. Except for now," Newt said quietly, Thomas looked down at his suit.

"Even... this?" the brunet brought up, Minho covered an eye with his hand tiredly. Newt gave a sad smile.

"That... was given to me... by Alby," Newt spoke in a shaky voice.

"Who's that?" Thomas asked curiously.

"A friend... who worked at the Maze and Flare Department of W.C.K.D..." Minho muttered.

"Really?! I can be friends with him then! I might see him around!" Thomas cheered trying to bring the anger and sadness away. But their faces still looked dark and miserable.

"He passed away.... unfortunately," Newt said coldly, Thomas was taken back. Minho shook his head in agony and went to grab his car keys. 

"How did he-" Thomas was about to say, but he knew when to stop. He drew the line here, and let it be. Judging by Minho's and Newt's expression, Thomas knew it was better to just end the conversation here.

"I-i'm sorry... i was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten angry... you said you would tell me eventually... but i-" Thomas spluttered nervously.

"IT'S OKAY!" Thomas heard Minho say and laugh, the Asian pinched Thomas on the cheek.

"We all get curious sometimes...right?" Minho said, smiling happily as if nothing had happened. It wasn't long after, Newt smiled cheerfully too.

"It's okay! It wasn't your fault!" Newt added, Thomas wasn't so sure. Those words were the contrast to something he had heard before. 

_It was all your fault!_

"Thomas? Ready to go?" Minho asked, Thomas shook away his thoughts and nodded. "I shouldn't force them... we just recently met," Thomas thought.

"Newt you comin' or nah?" Minho said to Newt, Newt waved them off.

"Can't, the cafe." he responded, Minho nodded and put on his shoes. 

"Shit, we're gonna be late..." Thomas muttered.

"Not if i exceed the speed limit," the Asain put in cheekily, and winked.

"NO! YOU WON'T! Safety comes first shank!" Newt yelled after he heard Minho.

"Please, you drive like a grandma. Stopping ever single second is 'SAFE' for you," Minho snickered, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to show up late or show up dead? I know my choice," Newt snapped back, Thomas was relieved. They were back to their old selves.

"Relax hun, i'll come back alive," Minho soothed, Newt seemed concerned.

"Some of us, would like our boyfriends 'NOT' in hospitals, thank you very much" Newt sarcastically said, Minho grinned.

"We're gonna be late," Thomas brought up, Newt walked up to the brunet and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good luck, and remember-" Newt said, but Thomas cut him off.

"Don't get involved with the Maze and Flare Department, blah blah blah...i get it," Thomas mocked in Newt's British accent. 

"Trusting you," Newt whispered in Thomas's ear, before giving him one last kiss and walked to Minho. "And you... if you get yourself killed, i'll kill you." 

"You don't make sense..." Minho muttered, pressing his lips against Newt and kissing him passionately... and then grabbing the Brit's hands and pinning them against the wall. The blond kissed back hopelessly, unwilling to let go. 

"So do i walk or what?" Thomas asked interrupting them, Minho reluctantly pulled away and wiped his mouth with his lips.

"Let's go," the Asian muttered, and finally they stepped out the door. Newt closing it for them.

They hopped in Minho's car, and Minho turned the engine on... backing out of the driveway. When they were out, they sped through the road, dodging cars and cutting in front. 

"I guarantee you... i'll get you there in time," the Asian bragged, Thomas nodded awkwardly.

"With my limbs still intact?" Thomas joked, Minho laughed.

"With your limbs still intact." he replied. 

They sped all the way until the company was visible, as they got closer... the building towered over them, Minho's expression darkened as they got closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm stopping here." Minho suddenly said, he halted to a sudden stop, nearly sending Thomas flying off the seat. They had stopped a few yards away from the company, and people were walking in and out of it.

"Thanks," Thomas said, and smiled. Minho buried his face into his arms, which were still on the steering wheel.

"I know this is hard... although i don't know what happened. But thank you... not for giving me this lift, but for letting me go," Thomas said, comforting the Asian. Minho looked up...touched, but his usual sassy smirk washed over a moment after.

"What's this? A break up? Go get your fine ass out of this car and make me proud," Minho demanded, Thomas laughed. "Okay okay, i'm out!"

Thomas pushed open the car door and stepped out. He wanted to go back inside, and wished that Minho drove him back home and he could just work at the cafe again. But it was too late now, he had already decided... his life was going to be an interesting one ahead.

"Ay Thomas!" he heard someone call, he looked to his right and saw a girl with a large cocky grin on her face.

Brenda came running towards him, jumping into his arms suddenly... squeezing him into a tight and suffocating hug.

"Whoa! Someone's been working out," Thomas said and laughed, Brenda chuckled.

The smart looking woman, was wearing a white buttoned up long sleeve, with a black blazer over her. A tight black skirt, just reaching over her knees and shiny black high heels.

"Remember these?!" she excitedly said, as she pointed to her hoop earrings. Thomas smiled.

"Yeah yeah, the first thing i gave to you when you got mad at me for losing my job," Thomas said and rolled his eyes, laughing afterwards. 

"Um. I actually really like what you did to your hair," Thomas added, Brenda blushed.

"Do you?! You don't look bad yourself!" she said and clapped her hands. 

"AHEM!" a voice coughed next to Thomas. 

"Thomas. You forgot your phone in the car," Minho growled a little, handing the brunet his phone. Thomas smiled and took it.

"Oooo! What's this? Getting dropped off a nice sleek car, by a dashing Korean man? And if i'm not mistaken, the one man who constructed three of our new recent facilities in W.C.K.D?" Brenda chimed in, almost mocking Minho.

"Slim it Brenda," Minho snarled, Brenda smirked and leaned on the car's window sill.

"Awww... would you look at that. Plain boring hoodie, with jeans? Who knew one of our company's greatest employees became like this. You had everything Minho... why throw it away just like that? Tragic really. If you want to change your mind, W.C.K.D will welcome you back with open-" Brenda chatted.

"Shuck this bullshit. I'm not going back to that shucking hell again, and if you get Thomas involved in whatever you're doing. I will shucking smash you to bits, and break your neck," Minho threatened, Brenda frowned and pouted.

"You're no fun," she muttered, Minho rolled his eyes and scrolled up the window. Brenda stumbled back as the Asian stepped onto the pedal and shot through the streets, and soon... out of sight.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Brenda asked while walking into the company with Thomas.

It then hit Thomas. Was he? They kissed. They sleep with each other. They had sex. They went on dates...to grab a drink or something. Was he Newt and Minho's boyfriend though? This was confusing.

"It's....kinda complicated," he replied, Brenda shrugged. A dark skinned man, with a boyish build and black hair, walked up to Brenda.

"Paige wants you," he simply said, Brenda groaned.

"I'm tryna show Thomas around here," she whined in response, the man shrugged.

"A secretary of such class should leave 'SHOWING' others around... to intermediate workers," the man clarified, his eyebrows raised.

"Jeff... come on, don't you have other things to do like... helping Winston, than annoying me?" Brenda muttered.

"Brenda." Jeff said, at his final straw. Brenda sighed and followed him.

"Important stuff, just check in with the receptionist...bye!" she called, and hurried off with Jeff.

Thomas walked slowly towards the large U shaped receptionist table, a Caucasian looking woman sat there with her red hair tied back neatly. The sound of the keyboard and clicking of the most, emitted from her table. She answered a few phone calls, and smiled at workers as they walked past. As Thomas got closer, he realized the girl's name was Rachel, as it said on her name tag.

"Umm... good morning," Thomas squeaked softly, nervously waving at her. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Yes hello, how may i help you today?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm...well, so uhh... this is my first day..." Thomas stammered, Rachel nodded and put on her glasses and began opening a draw, taking a large display folder out of it.

"Alright! So what's your last name?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"Tho- i mean Edison.." Thomas stuttered, the girl flicked through the display folder to the letter E.

"And... first name?" she asked.

"Thomas..." Thomas replied, and coughed afterwards. Rachel stopped at a page, Thomas could see the awkward picture Gally had taken of him, and details about himself.

"Okayyy... let me get your gear ready," she said happily, she pushed up her glasses and began typing on the computer. It was awkward because she was clicking and typing for about 5 minutes straight.

"I really like your uhh.. lipstick, it matches your hair," Thomas complimented, trying to get on good terms with the staff.

"Thank you! It's MAC. But i uhh...just wanted to say, no hard feelings. But i uh-haha...have a boyfriend," she replied, smiling after and kept typing. Thomas didn't know how to respond to this.

"No no no not at all! I have two myself," Thomas replied, then blushing, thinking about what he just said. Rachel frowned and smiled at the same time, and giggled.

The typing and clicking stopped, and she reached for the paper that had just printed behind her.

"Sign here," Rachel said and handed Thomas a pen, Thomas signed the paper. Rachel took it back and placed it in the display folder, in Thomas's profile sleeve.

"Okay. Here is your badge," she said, handing Thomas an Identity Card inside an ID holder. "And here is a map of the building." 

Thomas took both the items and thanked Rachel.

"If you just, walk around the corner... Zart the branch manager of your department, will be taking you around for experience" Rachel added, Thomas nodded and waved goodbye to her. He put on his ID card and shoved the map into his pocket.

Thomas followed Rachel's instructions and turned the corner, a man with curly bright blond hair and a pale complexion...holding a clear transparent clipboard with sheets on it, greeted him. 

"Good morning Thomas, how are you?" the friendly man asked, it was Zart.

"Uh yea great! Nice to meet you," Thomas replied, shaking Zart's hand. 

"Okay so let me inform you about your time here," Zart said. He began walking towards a the lift, Thomas followed. Zart pressed A2, while others pressed different floors. A few people had stepped into the elevator with them. Including Thomas's friend... Aris. The boy was barely supporting himself, he had a bunch of paper folders in his arms, and three cups of coffee tucked under his arm, he held his briefcase with just two fingers, a cell phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear, he was talking something about business stuff.

"Aris!" Thomas exclaimed, the boy looked up for a moment and smiled a bit before catching his slipping documents.

"No, i already falsified that document... don't worry," Thomas heard the boy mutter. 

The elevator opened and Thomas got out with Zart, Thomas snuck a glance at Aris before the elevator door closed and the boy disappeared as the elevator went up.

"Welcome to... Section A2," Zart said, Thomas walked along the speck-less tiles, keeping up with Zart. They arrived in a large room with sensor glass doors, Zart walked in swiftly and Thomas awed at the sight. 

It was like a school computer lab except bigger and better. The room was packed with girls and boys about Thomas's age. It was lively and warm somehow, there would be two guys laughing together and secretly watching Youtube videos instead of doing the work they were assign, there would be that girl who would bring coffee and brighten up everyone's morning. There would be a funny and useless argument about who should take out the trash, and there would be that team of friends who scooted around the room with their swivel chairs.

"EVERYONE!" Zart bellowed and clapped his hands, the room fell silent.

"We have a new employee in the Glade Department," Zart began. Thomas bowed at the people nervously, they smiled at him.

"WELCOME TO THE GLADE GREENIE!" a man in the crowd called, and suddenly everyone started screaming and yelling happily. 

"And what's your name?" a woman asked, Thomas coughed.

"My name is Thomas... please look after me," Thomas said, everyone clapped.

Suddenly the door opened and Gally stepped in looking around, everyone stopped clapping and a serious expression fell over their faces.

"Gally? Need something?" Zart asked, Gally looked at Thomas and winked.

"Nah, just checking on the newbie. Doin' a great job here shank," Gally replied to Zart and slapped him on the shoulder, Zart smiled.

"Work hard!" Gally yelled before leaving, everyone sighed when he left.

"Okay, let's start off by you... helping Frankie photocopy those papers. Takes a two man job, but Tim's on a break" Zart said, Thomas nodded and walked over to the guy called Frankie. 

"Well good morning, of all the suits in here, yours look strangely more attractive than others," Frankie joked, Thomas grinned.

"Thank you," he replied. "So what can i help you with?" 

"Just photocopy 53 copies of the Nuptial law textbook," Frankie told Thomas, Thomas looked confused.

"It's for a client," he explained, Thomas nodded and did as he was told. 

Suddenly someone swiveled smoothly in their swivel chair in front of Thomas.

"Hello handsome," the man who rolled over said. He had blond hair on the top, but his side burns were dark brown, manly build, pale face.

"Ben. Why you gotta try gettin with every person at the photocopier?" Frankie asked rolling his eyes. 

"Tch! I'm just tryna be friendly, why you gotta be so rude?" Ben shot back. He then looked up and down at Thomas. 

"Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke....hmmm, interesting" Ben muttered, Thomas realized he was talking about his suit.

 A guy named Adam suddenly slid into their conversation. "Ay, ain't that the gift Alby gave Newt before he died?" 

"I dunno man, looks kinda like it... no way this greenie could be related to Newt though, the guy was a shucking CEO!" Ben replied, Thomas coughed.

"And oh my god... who was his... boyfriend or whatever?" a woman chimed in. 

"Shareholder Minho?" Frankie asked and they nodded.

"Do you know 'HOW' hard it is to get in the MF Department?! Those two got in there real quick!" Ben exaggerated.

"If we swapped places, i would've bought everything in the world. Damn!" said the woman, that Thomas later found out was called Beth. 

"No but Gally is there now," Ben said.

"He left Zart in charge, thank god! Gally was a shucking demon, apparently he didn't believe in 'holidays' and 'sick leave'," Frankie complained.

"I wish i was switched to that department! It's like paradise!" Beth whined, Thomas eavesdropped while photocopying paper.

"I wonder where Newt and Minho are right now? Probably enjoying some sunshine in Hawaii and living the perfect life," a guy named Clint brought up.

"It really was a shame they quit... they legit had everything," Beth said as she sipped her coffee.

"Thomas, you must be from some real sick ass rich family to be able to afford that suit. The last time i saw one of those, it was on Newt," Ben told the brunet.

"R-really...?" Thomas mumbled.

"How did you even get the same design? It looks exactly the same as the one Alby gave Newt," Clint muttered. Thomas didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just shrugged and handed the papers to Frankie.

"Where is Alby now...?" Thomas asked, he knew Alby was dead... but he wanted to look into it.

"He died." Ben said sadly.

"Was one of Newt's best buds in the MF department. We don't know too much, but we heard that he got into an accident or something with the police," Beth muttered.

"I never understood why Minho and Newt blamed themselves for that... it wasn't their fault," Frankie said quietly.

_Not their fault._

Thomas was getting more and more intrigued by Newt and Minho's life. He wanted to know more. 

_And he will know more._

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas expected himself to be doing something better than photocopying all day. He was dressed in a 20 000 dollar suit, but he wasn't really even doing anything to prove his rich aura. It wasn't long before the people in the Glade Department, gave him the nickname 'Mommy's boy'. They assumed that Thomas was a rich kid, and his mom kicked him out to the real world for some work experience. To be honest, Thomas wanted to say Newt gave him this suit... and he was dropped off by Minho, but who would believe him anyway? Thomas found out that Newt was the company's CEO and Minho was a shareholder and a stockholder who even participated in designing parts of the company. 

Thomas was mostly confused. It wasn't just Minho and Newt, that he didn't know had worked at W.C.K.D, but also his two best friends Aris and Teresa... and as well as his ex girlfriend Brenda, who was a private secretary of W.C.K.D. Thomas never recalled them telling him about any job they had. Aris's parents were originally rich, and just chucked gifts at the boy when they didn't have time to spend with him. Teresa was an independent girl, her mother passed away when she was 10 and her father married off to another woman, leaving Teresa some money and an apartment. Thomas was aware that Aris and Teresa were working for W.C.K.D now, but he was such a close friend of theirs, they never told him. Brenda was his girlfriend for quite a while, the two got along fine. But never once in his life, had Thomas heard Brenda mention she was working for W.C.K.D... in fact, Thomas bought her everything back then. He thought Brenda was poor, but guess not. 

"Thomas, can you go up to C9 and give these in to a guy named Hank?" Clint said, giving freshly warm printed stack of paper to Thomas. 

"Yeah, sure." Thomas replied, he accepted the documents and went out of the building.

"Let's see... C9..." Thomas muttered, taking the map out of his pocket and looking at it. He traced his finger to find where elevator C was, eventually he found it and walked there.

Thomas got into the elevator and pressed 9, no one was on the elevator today... so Thomas checked his hair in the mirror before reaching his stop.

He got out and realized that Clint never told him which room Hank was in, he started to panic. Right on time, a text pinged on his phone.

 

**Minho: How's work bb? ;) Texttt me backkk, btw im @ noots cafe**

**Minho: hey it's Newt on Min's phone, don't reply to him if ur busy ♥**

Thomas couldn't help but smile at the messages that were sent to him, then it hit him. If Newt or Minho used to work here, maybe they can help him. Thomas immediately texted them back.

**Thomas: hi, im on lvl C9 but idk where hank's office is, pls help.**

Thomas hoped they replied quickly, he didn't want to stand awkwardly on the corner when people walked past him. Minho replied after a few minutes.

**Minho: lol soz, had to fight noot for phone bck. hank shuld be in the room in front of the black couches, idk if dey still hav it. try.**

Thomas walked around and searched for black couches, eventually he found three neatly connected couches which were outside an office. Employees were sitting there, as if they were waiting there. Thomas gulped and walked up to them. The room with a wooden door indeed had the label 'Hank's office', Thomas was glad he had his boyfriends? By his side. Thomas ignored the people sitting down, and knocked on Hank's door. 

"I think he's busy. He told us to wait outside," a girl said to Thomas, Thomas nodded slowly and clutched the documents in his hands tighter. A woman opened the door shortly anyway and looked at Thomas.

"Are you the first person in line to see Mr. Hank?" the woman asked. Thomas looked at all the people who sat on the couches, raising an eyebrow at him.

"U-uh...no... i just have to give in these documents to Mr. Hank, Clint from the Glade Department asked me to hand it in," Thomas said, and showed her the papers in his hand.

The secretary smiled and accepted the papers, Thomas took his leave as the secretary told one of the people on the couches to go in to see Hank.

Thomas unlocked his phone, and texted Minho.

**Thomas: u were rite! ty ily ♥**

A ping came shortly after, when Thomas walked to elevator A.

**Minho: oh dats good :D ly 2 beb ♥**

Thomas blushed at Minho's reply, and soon he got another text from Newt when he went down the elevator.

**Newt: min decided to com by at the cafe to help lolol, missing u tommy ^^ wished u were here so i can c u mix up the orders.**

Thomas blushed harder and covered his mouth, he wanted to see them right now. He got off at A2 and returned back to the Glade.

"Wow, that was quick" Clint said when he saw Thomas come back. "Usually it takes ages to just get a cup of water to Hank, he's always busy" 

Thomas decided he should keep it to himself that he cut in line.

"Well well well, someone's smiling like a jacked idiot on acid," Ben snorted as he slid smoothly on his swivel chair to where Thomas was. Thomas was still in his daydream, thinking about the cute texts he had received.

"Oi shank!" Ben laughed and nudged Thomas, Thomas snapped out of it and looked at Ben.

"Oh what?" Thomas asked, Ben rolled his eyes.

"I 'SAID' you're smiling like a jacked idiot on acid, what's got you into that mood huh?" Ben snickered, Thomas blushed.

"N-nothing! I-i uh... do you need help with anything?" Thomas stammered, both Ben and Clint laughed.

"Nah, it's your first day ain't it? Not gonna make you do a shit tonne of klunk," Ben said and shook his head, Thomas smiled.

"Wait... are you guys college students?" Thomas brought up.

"Used to be," Clint replied, Thomas frowned.

"Why? Did you guys... just drop out?" Thomas asked, Ben laughed.

"Oh hell nah!"

"Then... what?"

"Now... that's where you need some info greenie," 

Ben lifted up his index finger and placed it on Thomas's lips as the brunet tried to protest.

"Look around you. What type of people do you see here in the Glade?"

"Umm... young adults?" 

Ben nodded. "Majority of the people working here, actually over 2/3... are middle aged, experienced businessmen and women. 1/3 of the positions, are offered for graduated college students to work here. To work here, you need straight A's. And i mean straight as shuck," 

"Unlike me" Thomas thought, and tried to refrain a laugh.

"You need an excellent diploma, and a vast knowledge of economics and business. And you see us here?"

Thomas nodded.

"All of us here got straight A's, and at least an outstanding diploma. To get in here, you need to shucking... ace that interview. You need to... write a perfectly formatted resume, and lemme tell you Thomas, none of us has even seen the boss of this company personally," 

Thomas was confused. He got in here with ease actually, perhaps it was thanks to Gally. The interview went smoothly, he didn't need to write a resume and he didn't even take economics for shucks sake. All he did in college was trying to get his shit together, he had to pay everything... that he couldn't even have time to focus in class. He never asked his mother for money, he knew she would be worried. 

"Whose the boss?" Thomas asked. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Why Ava Paige of course," the boy replied. 

"What? She interviewed me though," Thomas mentioned. Ben looked confused, shocked and his eyes was full of disbelief. He began to laugh.

"Oh Thomas! You said it with such a straight face, i didn't realize it was a joke!"

Thomas frowned.

"No. For real though. She did," 

It wasn't long before Ben realized the brunet was absolutely serious.

"Wait what. For shucking real?" 

Thomas nodded slowly. Confused.

"I can't believe this. Absolute bullshit," Ben spat, Thomas shrugged. "Are you serious? Like...not joking?" 

"I didn't know she owned W.C.K.D, she just interviewed me like a normal boss would," Thomas replied.

Ben looked at him for a moment, getting up from his chair. He walked up to Zart and said something to him, they glanced at Thomas and frowned.

Zart and Ben both came up to him, other employees didn't seem to notice or care that their manager was walking around.

"Thomas... how many diplomas do you have?" Zart asked.

"I haven't got mine yet,i also haven't graduated yet because i never got to finish my course of study" the brunet answered sheepishly. "In fact i was supposed to finish a year ago, but i kept failing so i had to do it again," Thomas thought to himself.

"How many A's did you get in your recent report," Ben chimed in.

"2?" Thomas answered awkwardly, Zart furrowed his brows.

"For what subjects?" he questioned.

"Umm... science and physical education?" Thomas replied, Ben's jaw dropped. 

"Could you shucking believe this greenie? What an utter...ARGH!" Ben exasperated, Zart rubbed his nose bridge.

"Wait. So you're telling me, you got into this company with 'JUST' 2 A's which aren't even related to this unit of work, and an unfinished diploma," Zart made clear.

"Y-yeah? I mean...guess so?" Thomas answered and gulped. It seemed to have Beth was listening to their conversation this whole time.

"Fucking dong you're sayin', you must have had great resume writing skills," she said in disbelief, chewing her gum while she talked.

"I didn't need a resume..." Thomas said quietly, the three of them looked at him like he was jacked.

"No seriously. I was told i just need an interview and a picture of myself," Thomas truthfully said to the shocked crowd in front of him.

"What the fuck Thomas? If there's one thing i know about W.C.K.D, is that's it is one of the most hardest company to accept college students like us. Because not only does it have a guaranteed position for life, we get 1.2 million dollars every week bro. Now here you are... tellin' me, that you practically did nothin' to get in here... i don't think that's quite fair Thomas," Beth lectured, snapping her fingers which had purple nail polish manicured on her nails. 

"Unbelievable. And you were interviewed by Ava Paige herself?! We usually only get interviewed by two people, Mary and Janson," Ben said.

"Yeah, they were there too." Thomas added, they shook their heads.

"Thomas... are your parents some rich company who allies with W.C.K.D? Because this is...well impossible," Zart asked politely, Thomas shook his head.

"No. I just am mutual friends with Gally, and he helped me" 

"Gally?! I didn't know Mr. Moody, could make friends!" Beth snickered and chewed her gum more violently.

"Beth. You really aren't one to talk," Ben muttered, Beth elbowed the boy's chest roughly.

"Just who exactly... do you know work here?" Zart asked.

"Not much people to be honest. I only know Teresa, Aris and Gally" Thomas replied.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. Teresa as in...Teresa Agnes? And Aris as in Aris fucking Jones?" Beth cut in and put her hand on Thomas's shoulder, glaring at him seriously.

"Yeah. That's them. We've been friends since college, they were always the top of the school though" Thomas said and laughed.

"You do realize. You're friends with the girl who is like... the queen of W.C.K.D's trades right? And Aris... the mysterious boy who does shucking undercover shit for W.C.K.D or whatevs," Beth implied and blue a bubble which popped near Thomas's face. No Thomas did not know that.

"Anyone 'ELSE' that you know?!" Ben exclaimed sarcastically, when Thomas opened his mouth to say another name, Ben's jaw dropped... he didn't expect Thomas to know such important figures.

"Brenda." Thomas reluctantly brought up.

"Holy wackamole! And i assume you mean the high class secretary, who shows no mercy to anyone? The woman sure knows how to suck up to a boss, Paige loves her" Beth said, Thomas forced a small smile.

"Is that all the people you know? Please don't tell me there's more..." Zart whined.

"Nope! That's it," Thomas laughed, it would be wise if he didn't mention Newt and Minho. 

"Oh my god. Dude, can you ask them for me for a promotion?" Ben suddenly said snapping out of his thoughtful and troubled expression, Thomas was taken back.

"You're like the only one who can talk to Gally! You're the only one from here who is familiar with Teresa and Aris! PLEASEEEE!!!" Ben whinged, tugging on Thomas's sleeves.

"Well...uhhh..." Thomas stammered.

"Hey! Don't forget about me too! Ask them if they remember me, and if they can promote me too!" Beth pleaded and grasped Thomas's hand. 

"I know i'm your manager... but since you know Brenda, could you ask her for a position in the MF Department? Maybe she can talk to Paige for me! Please!" Zart suddenly exclaimed, Thomas didn't know what to do. He wished he was back at the cafe, making coffee with Newt and teasing Minho about his lack of knowledge on how to make a sandwich.

"I mean... i can try," Thomas had no choice but to agree. The three of them screamed a 'YES!'

"Thank you Thomas, i will do your share of work for a month now!" Beth squealed excitedly, Thomas sighed.

"Go home for the day man, you gotta get us that position," Ben ordered, swiveling around in his swivel chair in a relatively good mood... never stopping.

"Thanks Thomas, take your time to ask them. We're counting on you Thomas, take an early leave... it's your first day," Zart said, Thomas nodded and laughed awkwardly. Packing his stuff, into his pocket... because he didn't have a briefcase yet. 

Thomas scuttled out of the Glade, nervously and wondered what kind of mess he had just got himself into. Running into the lift, and pressing the ground floor...to get out of this company and go home as soon as possible.

And guess who the brunet bumped into after he left the lift, why Teresa and Aris themselves. The two of them seemed to be busy, Teresa was projecting a portable hologram, tapping line graphed images and Aris who was once again on his phone and checking his watch from time to time. Thomas walked past and waved at them. Teresa gave a smile and Aris winked quickly and flashed a friendly smile.

"I'm telling you the hack was unsuccessful, maybe if we retraced the digital footprints...then probably, we can re-download the software and track down..." Thomas heard Aris mutter, once again...something that sounded strange and illegal.

"Tom, aren't you meant to be in the Glade?" Teresa asked, stopping in front of Thomas. With a snap of her fingers, the hologram disappeared into her smart screen tablet  like feature.

"Oh, they're letting me take an early leave today. Because it's my first day," Thomas explained. Teresa 'Oh-ed' and smiled, Aris had finished his conversation on his phone and looked at Thomas. 

"Whaddup mate," the boy laughed, Thomas beamed. The enthusiastic boy he knew from high school was back. It was strange to see his two good friends in such formal attire, and having adulthood thrust upon them. 

"Glad you're back Aris," Thomas replied cheerfully, Aris grinned.

"How you coping here? Bit unfamiliar with the surroundings?" Aris asked, Thomas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... well, but that's with all jobs right?" Thomas said. 

"I uh... hope you understand that we never told you about us working here... W.C.K.D would prefer it if we didn't tell even our families about our jobs," Aris kindly said. "We were relieved when you could finally work here, and we could no longer hide anything from you" 

Thomas laughed. "No, i get it man"

"Planning to quit college Tom? I mean this job offers you a guaranteed position, you should quit before college vacation is over" Teresa put in. 

Thomas nodded quickly. "Actually...yeah. I'm was gonna quit right after i get home" 

"We should hang out sometime, we have a 'LOT' to catch up to" Teresa sighed.

"Mhm. Definitely, i missed chillin' with you guys over at Aris's place," Thomas agreed.

"Oh please, you just missed my corn breads" Aris snickered, the three of them laughed.

"I'm pretty sure the only people who actually enjoy corn bread to that level, is you shank" Thomas said and chuckled, Aris playfully nudged him on the arm.

"How about we all hang after work tomorrow, and grab dinner while we're at it?" Teresa suggested.

"Good that!" Thomas sung.

"You know what? I'll pick you up from Minho and Newt's house around 6 tomorrow, get changed... we're gonna go eat dinner at my place," Aris said excitedly, his grin showing his teeth.

"A marvelous idea! Are your parents out of town?" Teresa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be just us... no house parties this time" Aris laughed, Thomas smiled. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Teresa's tablet as a red light notified something on it. She checked it and sighed.

"I have to go now, and so do you Aris. See you tomorrow Tom," Teresa said and hurriedly departed, not before giving Thomas a hug. 

"Work work work," Aris joked and waved at Thomas, before leaving the brunet behind. 

Thomas watched as they disappeared into separate lifts. Thomas proceeded to leave from the main entrance, passing Rachel and giving her a smile before heading out the building. Thomas was about to dial Minho to pick him up from where he was but then he remembered the Asian was helping Newt with his cafe today. He stood there, thinking about the ways he could get home or to Newt's cafe.

He decided to catch the bus for old time's sake, as he realized he hadn't taken that form of transport for a while. Walking to the bus stop and passing workers who had also finished work, they all got into cars and only Thomas was the only one catching the bus. "As expected of a wealthy company" Thomas thought.

The bus arrived a while after, and Thomas got on. People on the bus eyed him weirdly, Thomas guessed it was because he was dressed so formally and he was getting on a public transport. 

***10 minutes later***

Thomas got off in near Newt's cafe, hoping he could run there even though he had expensive shoes on. "They should be near closing by now," Thomas thought.

Stepping up his pace and seeing the cafe get closer and closer in sight, his smile grew wider. He pushed through the cafe door, and the bell rang like it was supposed to. 

"Welcome, please take a seat!" Minho cheered happily, holding a menu. When the Asian opened his eyes, he spotted Thomas panting and staring right back at him.

"Thomas!" Minho gasped as the brunet pulled him into a hug. Minho blushed when other customers stared at them when Thomas kissed him. 

"Hey Min, could you take this young lady's order?" Thomas heard a familiar British voice call from behind the counter. Thomas let go of Minho and ran over to the blond, Newt had just seen him and his eyes widened. Thomas jumped into Newt's arm when he disappeared behind the counter despite him holding a tray of food... the Brit dropped it just to catch Thomas.

"Tommy!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas squeezed the boy lifting him up from the floor a little... after a while, placed him down.

"Are you kidding me?! I dropped two orders because of you!" Newt scolded but blushed, picking up the mess on the floor. Thomas bent down and kissed him on the cheek softly, and grinned.

"Stop! Bloody stop! Jesus." Newt exclaimed, Thomas pouted and folded his arms when Newt cleaned up the mess and asked for another order to be made.

"But you love me~" Thomas whined, Newt didn't even deny that. 

"So. Tell me. How come you're so early?" Minho asked, leaning against the wall.

"First day. Early leave. Said i didn't need to do so much work on the first day" Thomas simply and briefly explained.

"Still doesn't explain why you literally pounced on us right when you came back, what's up Thomas?" Minho asked catching on quickly, Thomas groaned.

"Hellpppp me...." Thomas groaned and put his head on Minho's shoulder. "They think i'm some rich kid who knows everyone... apparently this guy named Zart, Ben and a girl named Beth are forcing me to promote them. Because i know Gally, Teresa and Aris...they think i can hook them up to some lottery or higher position..." 

"Did you say you knew us?" Minho suddenly brought up.

"No. You two sounded like such shucking important figures, i swear if i told them that i knew you guys...they would never let me hear the end of it! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! They're doing my work for me for an entire month! Because they think i can get them a promotion! BUT I CAN'T! YOU KNOW I CAN'T! WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM?! I'M NOT A SHUCKING GENIE THAT GRANTS SHUCKING WISHES! BESIDES EVEN IF I ASKED TERESA, ARIS, BRENDA OR GALLY THEY WON'T EVEN-" Thomas complained, Minho cut him off with a small kiss...Thomas's eyes widened in shock, then closed them and kissed back.

"Hey hey...calm down" Minho cooed, Thomas took a deep breath and took a seat on a chair.

"I really don't know what to do Minho, it's my first day and i'm feeling shit..." Thomas complained, burying his face into his arms. Minho quickly took a lady's order, and after a while... they closed. Frypan and Harriet left the shop, and Newt and Minho sat down in front of Thomas.

"Let's go home Tommy... we can talk about this at home" Newt sighed, he gestured Thomas to get up and the three of them got into Minho's car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Thomas called despite his mood, and immaturely jumped inside next to Minho. Newt rolled his eyes and smiled as he got behind them. Minho started the car, and backed out the parking spot... driving home. 

When they were home, Thomas enthusiastically ran out of the car and waited at the door cheerfully like a puppy, restlessly running in circles waiting for Newt or Minho to open the door. They did. Thomas practically bounced inside and nearly knocked down a vase.

"Is he like...okay?" Minho whispered in Newt's ear, Newt shrugged.

"Man, you are one butt-load of sunshine, let me tell you" Minho laughed as he closed the door behind him. Thomas's excitement wore down a little. 

 

_Man you are one butt-load of sunshine, let me tell you_

 

"Alright, on the sofa... tell me about your first day Tommy" Newt sighed and pushed them into the lounge room. They sat down and Thomas took a deep breath.

"From the beginning... from the beginning" Minho reassured, Thomas noticed both Newt and Minho had diverted their attention to him and him only. He was glad they did, back when he was hanging out with Teresa and Aris, and even Brenda... whenever he had troubles they just half listened or shot him with a "Some other time maybe Thomas" or a "Oh sorry, what did you say again?"

"So on my first day at work," Thomas began. "I was told to photocopy a few things, and a few people came up to me and said my suit was very expensive and only Newt was the only one who has ever worn something like this. So i was like, oh okay... and then they concluded i was some rich kid. Then remember the time i texted you guys because i didn't know where Hank's office was?"

"Yeah" they both replied in sync.

Thomas sighed. "I was dozing away into a uh... a fantasy because i received your text... and-"

"THAT'S SO BLOODY CUTE OH MY GOD TOMMY!" Newt exclaimed and squeezed the brunet. 

"Let the poor shank continue" Minho muttered, Newt pulled away and apologized. 

"Okay where was i? Oh yeah... so i was daydreaming and then Ben was like 'Why are you daydreaming' or something, and i was like haha no. So to make things less awkward, i asked if he was still a college student, and he started lecturing me about how you need diplomas and straight A's to get into this company. He said you need a perfect resume and you have to ace the interview. So i thought...oh shit, i don't have any of that. SO I TOLD THEM! And they wouldn't believe me, so he brought along Zart and told him about me, and then they found out i was interviewed by Ava Paige the boss or something, and how i know Gally, Teresa, Aris and Brenda...and they want me to ask them for a promotion, and i don't know what to do because my manager even pleaded me and they said they would do my work for a month, AND I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! And i didn't mention you guys, because i know they would've probably bombarded me with questions" 

Newt and Minho thought for a moment.

"Maybe you should find a way to reject them. You could actually tell Aris and Teresa about this, and ask them for advice..." Newt suggested, Thomas shrugged.

"I don't know...wait who's asking you for a promotion?" Minho questioned.

"Zart, Ben and Beth..." Thomas muttered. Minho nodded slowly.

"Ben was a good friend of mine, but then i changed departments...and we never talked again until after i quit, we only talked once after i quit...it was him suggesting us to buy a house and that was it" Minho said.

"Tommy... they think you're some rich kid that got in the company by pulling a few strings did they?" Newt asked. Thomas nodded.

"Okay, if i were in 'YOUR' situation...i would play along with it" Newt said, Thomas frowned along with Minho. 

"What do you mean?" the confused brunet asked.

"Well...what i'm saying is, i would pretend to be that so called 'RICH KID' and use it as an advantage. I mean people can start respecting you with the Glade, and if anyone's rude to you..just be like 'But wait, i'm that rich kid whose best friends with the famous Teresa Agnes and the one and only Aris Jones'." Newt explained.

"But what if that backfires and everyone in the Glade hates Thomas for lying?" Minho asked.

"No, look at the bright side. You can just turn down their promotion requests..." Newt said.

"How? Those shanks don't seem like they would accept 'No' for an answer" Thomas groaned.

"Just say something like 'Sorry, i was at a sleepover with Aris and Gally, i asked him for the promotion thing and he said 'i ain't about that life'...i don't know" Newt said and laughed, Minho and Thomas chuckled.

"This is a company, not a high school" Minho laughed.

"Speaking of which...what high school did you two even go to? I went to Maze High" Thomas asked. Minho and Newt's eyes widened.

"NO SHUCKING WAY!" Minho yelled, Thomas leaned back a little. Newt rushed upstairs really fast and disappeared.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" 

"W-what?" 

Newt ran back downstairs...slid down the railings, holding a few books...yearbooks?

"Tommy... did you go to Maze Secondary High School?" Newt asked seriously, Thomas nodded. 

"Dude, dude, flick to the page!" Minho yelled shaking Newt, Newt set down the year book and flicked around the page. 

"OH MY BLOODY HELL! HE'S HERE!" Newt screamed, Minho excitedly pointed at the photo in the yearbook. It was then it made sense to Thomas, they went to the same high school.

"What. the. shuck." Thomas said, his eyes widened as he saw his face. A young pre-pubescent in the photograph, giving an awkward smile the the camera. 

"Dude! What the shuck?! I've never seen him before though!" Minho exclaimed, Thomas snatched the yearbook and tried to find Newt and Minho. He did. 

There was a boy that looked like Newt, except with shoulder length blondish brown hair and pursed lips instead of a smile. Thomas burst into laughter.

"WHAT IS THIS EVEN?!" he roared with laughter, Newt blushed and punched his arm.

"S-SHUT UP!" Newt screamed, Thomas giggling uncontrollably as Newt pinched him. He flick to Minho on the year book and saw the Asian giving a wink in the yearbook, no...Minho didn't have buff arms or on fleek hair in that picture, in fact he had a bowl haircut and skinny arms. Thomas who had calmed down from laughing, began laughing again and dying because of such a sight. Minho groaned and covered his face with his arms when Thomas looked at the picture.

"IT-IT'S MINHO!!!" he choked out from his laughs, tears coming out from his eyes as he laughed. How long ago was it that he had laughed like this? Oh right... Thomas never had laughed this hard in his life. He laughed so hard his stomach and heart was burning, Newt and Minho who sat there embarrassed made Thomas laugh even more. 

Eventually his laughter died down and he was still snickering when he talked.

"SO...same high school huh?" Thomas began and tried to refrain from laughing again.

"We were really unpopular in high school... no one knew us" Minho embarrassingly said. Thomas raised an eyebrow, he had expected Minho and Newt to be the royals in a high school, Thomas wasn't popular back in high school but some people knew who he was. The only people he hung out with were Teresa and Aris, they were known to be the nerds... but Thomas was just known for chilling with the smartest people in school, Thomas never really fitted in because he wasn't smart nor was he that athletic... so he was basically just...there. 

"I didn't even know you existed" Newt brought up, Thomas sighed. 

"But then again... neither did you" Minho said, Thomas smiled.

"Do you reckon we would've fallen in love with each other if we knew each other in high school?" Thomas asked, Newt shrugged and closed the yearbook.

"I was just friends with Minho back then... but then we became more than that. Who knows Tommy, maybe we would've all had fun together in high school..." Newt said.

"I want to turn back time" Thomas sighed. "I want to go back to high school so i could've hung out with you guys instead"

"And...to see Minho's haircut bouncing in the wind when he ran" Thomas added, Minho flustered and jumped on him. They began laughing again.

"YOU SHUCK FACE PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled as he tickled Thomas and attacked him, Newt hit the couch as he laughed and Thomas's tears fell out of his eyes again from laughing too much.

They calmed down after a while. 

"I have to go meet Aris and Teresa after work tomorrow for dinner" Thomas said as he remembered.

"Okay...what time will you be home?" Newt asked.

"Uh..i don't know?"

"But i need to know when you're home, because what if you die?" 

"Whoa whoa, chill Newt! Or should i say mom" Minho added, Thomas smiled and Newt rolled his eyes.

"Newt... you can trust Teresa... she's my best friend" Thomas said.

"But we're the only friends you need" Newt snapped.

"Are you jealous?"

"TOMMY NO! I-i'm just-"

"Jealous?"

"Slim it!"

"No seriously though, i don't like that Aris guy" Minho growled, Thomas shook his head.

"He's my best friend! How can you not like him?" 

"No... i met him at the MF Department, hated his guts" 

"Why?!"

Silence.

"Anyways! Just come back before midnight, because i downloaded this new movie and we can watch it together" Newt said breaking the tension.

"I'm sure those two can help you with your 'Glade' problem" Newt said and laughed.

"I swear to god it's cause' you gave him the suit" Minho brought up.

"It's not the suit's problem!" 

"I'm tellin' you, it's the suit!"

"IT'S NOT THE BLOODY SUIT!" 

"I mean who wears such expensive tuxedos to work on their first day?" 

"..." 

Thomas giggled as he watched the two of them quarrel. But why did Minho hate Aris that much? Minho looked like he had despised him when Aris first brought Thomas to live with them... Thomas never knew he really hated Aris. What did Aris even do?

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

An alarm clock? No. Thomas had Newt. But today... Newt had slept in because his alarm broke. So guess who decided to wake Thomas up? Minho.

Thomas was slightly snoring soundly, blanket kicked to the other side of the bed and his hand under his pillow. 

Suddenly, out of no where. Thomas was awoken by a loud thump on his body, a heavy weight crashed onto him and made him hit his head on the bedhead. 

Thomas's eyes flew wide opened instead of flickering open slowly when Newt woke him up. He saw Minho, and had a heart attack when he felt the pain shoot through his head and waist, where Minho sat on. 

"MORNIN' SHANK!" the Asian laughed energetically and bounced on him. Thomas sobbed internally as he rubbed the back of his head, it felt like he almost cracked his skull.

"Minho..." Thomas groaned and tried to sit up. 

"You seem disappointed that i'm the one to wake you up today" 

"I am." 

"Rude ass shucking shank!" 

Thomas tried to cover the pillow over his head, so Minho would go away...and also because his head hurt. Minho did go away. 

Thomas sighed, and questioned himself. "Do i really need to be this early for this job?"

Unfortunately Minho came back, this time with pans. 

"WAKE UP YOU SHIT!" Minho yelled, and smashed the pans together repeatedly. 

The noise startled Thomas and scared him... it annoyed him, and hurt his ears. He covered them as he sat up angrily. 

"You hurt me! My head and ears!" he whined and gave a pained expression, Minho realized what he had done and squeezed his Thomas.

"You're fine you big baby. Go change. It's the second day of work" Minho said, and with that and walked out of Thomas's room. 

Thomas got up moodily, and proceeded to the bathroom after getting a change of clothes. He eyed Newt's room, which was closed... Thomas wondered if Minho ever made Newt suffer by waking him up like that.

Thomas washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed into a suit which Minho bought for him at the very last minute because all of Newt's suits are either too expensive or flashy, and apparently Minho had thrown all of his suits away ever since he had quit W.C.K.D., and combed his hair. He winced at the pain in his head, hoping that it would go away. 

He proceeded downstairs and saw Minho cooking something up, humming an unfamiliar song. 

Though Minho was a very good looking guy, and a supermodel... living with him was another story. He didn't know how to cook. He had a bad way of waking people up. He likes rough sex and he wouldn't hesitate to smack your ass in public.

A strange aroma filled the kitchen when Minho dunked something in the pot, Thomas felt worried.

"That...doesn't smell like food," Thomas said.

"Of course it's food! Let me introduce you to my creation of the all new oatmeal, mixed with spinach, celery, beetroots and brussel sprouts. Healthy and energizing" Minho scoffed. Thomas could've sworn he threw up a little in his mouth.

"Can't we eat the leftovers from yesterday?" Thomas complained.

"S'not healthy!" 

"Better than this!"

"Did you just insult my cooking you shank?"

"As a matter of fact. I did."

"You can starve then!"

"I would rather prefer starving thank you! Why can't Newt cook?!"

"He's sleeping..."

"WAKE HIM UP THEN!"

"Let the poor shank sleep, he's tired..."

The conversation ended there. 

Thomas sighed and accepted Minho's cooking... it tasted horrible, but Minho drank every last drop of it. It wasn't long before a messy blond boy, half dressed with slight eye bags came running down in his sweatpants. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME THE BLOODY HELL UP?!" Newt yelled angrily.

"You looked so peaceful and i didn't want to..." Minho said and pouted.

"Well there was no point because you clanged shucking pans together at like six a.m!" Newt snapped. 

"Tommy...i'm sorry you had to go through that, you know...i know how you feel when Minho wakes you up" Newt said, in a sweeter tone. Thomas smiled.

"No worries. He only broke my skull on the bedhead and cracked my waist, oh and destroyed my ear drums" Thomas said, Newt's jaw dropped and glared at Minho. The Asian shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"Minho!" Newt yelled and groaned, Thomas felt sorry for the Brit...Newt had to wake up and deal with all this.

Newt went behind Thomas and kissed the back of the brunet's hair repeatedly. Thomas blushed and looked away.

"My poor Tommy!" Newt whined and wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck.

"Hey! How come i don't get a morning kiss?" Minho complained, Newt rolled his eyes.

"I will give you one if you swear to never wake Thomas up roughly again" 

"Fine." 

"Good."

Minho leaned into Thomas and Newt and Newt kissed the Asian's forehead quickly. Thomas pursed his lips, exaggerating his irritation to Minho.

"Aw come on shank... i'm sorry," Minho said. "Don't give me that face..."

"You're paying for my brain surgery" Thomas joked, Minho pouted adorably at the brunet.

"If you have brain surgery, you won't be the good old Thomas anymore!" Minho complained, Thomas sighed. 

"Where's that cute smile?" Minho said inching closer to Thomas. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Come on..." Minho said grinning cutely, with his signature eye smiles at the brunet, Thomas tried to stay mad but he couldn't help but smile.

"There it is!" Minho laughed, he grabbed Thomas's cheek and kissed the brunet's dimples gently. Thomas began laughing and the pain in his head was lifted. Newt smiled sweetly at them, he then looked at what Minho had just served them for breakfast.

"THE BLOODY SHUCK IS THIS?!" the Brit gasped and pointed at the weird broth.

"I call it the-"

"Minho, i don't give a shuck about what you call it!" 

"But-"

"Tommy, do you want egg, toast and sausages?" Newt asked, Thomas's face brightened up.

"Yes please!" Thomas cheered, Minho's jaw dropped.

"But i worked so shuckin' hard on that!" he whined.

"Min, i think you just dunked whatever was green in it..." Newt brought up, as he began cooking up some new breakfasts.

"If Thomas ate it then he would be a true...'Greenie'...get it?" Minho laughed, Thomas and Newt raised their eyebrows.

"No Minho." Newt groaned and fried the sausages.

"Speaking of which, don't you have a photo shoot 15 minutes later?" Newt asked, Minho jumped.

"Oh shit. I do."

Minho scoffed down is 'special' breakfast without choking and shot up.

"Shuck. I need to go like right now" Minho said quickly, and ran around the house. 

"HOW ABOUT ME?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"What about you?!" Minho snapped.

"Who's going to drive me to work?!" 

"What?"

"I thought you were driving me! Can't you drop me off first?"

"No...i can't...could you catch the bus Thomas?"

"I normally usually wake up at this time because you drive me places! I dawdled around, and i haven't even had breakfast yet! I can't make it to the bus now" 

Minho looked troubled, wondering if he should be late to his photo shoot or piss off Thomas again.

"Don't worry, i'll drive you Tommy" Newt said as he finished cooking.

"What?" Both Minho and Thomas said together.

"You don't have a car?" Thomas said confused.

"Who said we're gonna use a car?" Newt responded cheekily. Minho looked at the blond and smirked after realizing what Newt meant.

"Newt may be slow when driving cars but...if he's talking about this..." Minho muttered and smiled. He waved goodbye to Thomas and Newt and slipped into his shoes, throwing a coat over his shoulder...and he was off.

There was silence for a minute or so, Newt was tapping his foot as if waiting for Minho to remember that he forgot something and come back. Minho did. It wasn't long before the Asian ran back inside with a sheepish smile and darted over to the blond.

"I forgot" he said and pecked Newt on the cheek, he then jogged up to Thomas who stood there surprised. Minho kissed the boy's temple, Thomas flushed and stammered.

"Bye shanks!" he laughed before running off again, Newt had a satisfied smile on his face. 

They then sat back down to finish breakfast, Newt giving Thomas a new briefcase because he needed one. Thomas was going to protest, how they need to stop spoiling him...but Newt wouldn't hear any of it. 

Once they both finished their breakfast, Newt pulled on some jeans and wore his leather jacket, then dragged Thomas outside to the driveway which lead to the garage. Thomas had never been in there, he knew they had one but he thought they just never used it. 

Newt pushed his hair back and cracked his neck, rolling his sleeve up. He pushed up the garage door and it went straight up, Thomas's eyes widened when he saw what was in there. 

A beautiful white convertible Porsche the 911 one. Thomas nearly choked. 

"Is that...a shuckin' Porsche?" Thomas asked, his eyes on the car and not paying attention to any of the boxes in the garage or whatever junk was there. Newt nodded as he walked in as if trying to find something.

"I mean...i know Minho drives a Jaguar...but holy...you have another car?! And a Porsche to be exact!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Uhh... i don't touch it at all... i don't particularly like driving, we only keep it here because we don't have any space left in the other houses" Newt replied and yawned.

"OTHER HOUSES?!"

"Haha...only 4...including this one"

"HOW MANY CAR SPACES IN YOUR HOUSES?!"

"Not much...3 of our houses could only fit three cars"

"SHIT NEWT!"

"..."

"YOU'RE SHUCKING LOADED!"

"..."

"So 4 times 3 is 12....YOU HAVE TWELVE CARS?! AND WHEN YOU ADD THE TWO YOU HAVE HERE...YOU HAVE SHUCKING 14!!! 14 SHUCKIN' CARS!"

Thomas grasped his own head with both his hands and hyperventilated, truly mind blown. 

"Tommy... calm down" Newt said, his tone a bit grumpier than before. Thomas took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry. I just...can't" Thomas said quietly, still overwhelmed. 

Out of nowhere, Newt dragged out a black motorcycle with two helmets hanging off the handles, he tossed one to Thomas.

"Wait. You drive a motorcycle?!" Thomas yelled, Newt covered Thomas's mouth.

"Shhh! Neighbors could be sleeping!" Newt whisper yelled. Thomas nodded, not sure if he can take in all this at once. 

Newt flung his leg over the motorcycle seat and strapped on his helmet, Thomas wasn't sure if he could take in this... and stood there dumbfounded.

Newt pushed the motorbike out the garage, then closed the garage doors...he turned the keys that were already in the motorbike, and the engine roared to life. 

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna be late?" Newt laughed, Thomas blinked for a moment. 

"Oh right. The briefcase" Newt muttered. He took Thomas's briefcase, opened the seat and placed it in. Perfect fit.

"You...you have a license right?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Of course i bloody do, hop on" 

"Wait...but i'm wearing a suit"

"Who cares?"

"Okay then..."

Thomas awkwardly sat on the backseat after putting on his helmet, he shuffled a bit before making himself comfortable.

"Hold on to me" Newt said as he engaged the clutch lever on his motorbike, Thomas hesitated.

"I don't think i need to hold-" the brunet was about to say, he was cut off when the motorbike started moving.

"OH MY SHUCK!" Thomas screamed and squeezed Newt's waist, resting his head on the blond's back.

"Bloody hell Tommy... we haven't even made it out of the driveway yet" the Brit teased and laughed, Thomas flustered and squeezed Newt tighter.

"How come i've never seen you drive this?" Thomas squeaked.

"Because Minho always picks me up" Newt replied simply.

"Ready?" Newt asked. Thomas took a deep breath.

"Yeah." 

Newt started up the motorcycle once more and slowly departed the driveway, they drove into the small street. They waited for a while for a few cars to past, Newt lifted his hand up to thank the guy who stopped for them to go pass. They started moving at a reasonable pace, Thomas trembling...as if he were going to fall off anytime soon. 

"Bloody hell stop moving, you're heavy" Newt said, Thomas shook his head.

"Newt oh my god...is there supposed to be smoke coming out of that exhaust?" Thomas chattered nervously. Newt gave a really long sigh.

"No, because my motorcycle is an engine and all engines are not supposed to have some pollution come out of it" Newt sarcastically replied as he accelerated faster.

"NO?!" Thomas exclaimed worriedly.

"OF COURSE IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE BLOODY SMOKE YOU SHANK!" Newt exasperated, Thomas blushed and held on to Newt tighter when they made a turn.

"Try to focus on the scenery Tommy..." Newt comforted, Thomas opened his eyes and looked around. It was much more exciting than sitting in a car for sure. Frightening...but exhilarating. Thomas began to enjoy his view, he began to become not as afraid, though he still had a strong grip on Newt. The breeze against his face was refreshing and having one of the people he love beside him was a bonus to this refreshment.

"WOOHOO!" Thomas yelled as he threw his head back and laughed. Thomas couldn't see Newt's expression, but when Newt looked at his mirror and saw Thomas...he smiled softly and sighed happily. 

A familiar car pulled next to them when they stopped at the red light. A black Mercedes convertible, screeched to a stop. Thomas looked over just out of curiosity and spotted someone he knew.

"ARIS?!" Thomas gasped in surprised, the boy in the car perked up hearing his name. Aris looked over to Thomas and lowered his sunglasses.

"Thom...mas?" the boy muffled. He was eating a fresh cornbread in a paper bag and he had bluetooth headset in his ear, a surprised expression washed over Aris's face when he saw Newt.

"THOMAS?! NEWT?!" the boy exclaimed, Newt looked over when he heard his name and smirked.

"Hey Aris! How are you?" Thomas cheered, he was going to wave but he was too scared to take his hands off Newt. Aris just smiled and readjusted his headset.

"Sorry... i just bumped into a friend" Aris muttered, Thomas was assuming he had someone on his headset.

"Yeah yeah sorry. Did you want my passport by today?......No but....no-i......no i'm saying, which one?.............How old am i? Depends which country you're talking about..." Thomas heard Aris say and laugh. Once again...something that sounded illegal. 

The lights turned green and they started moving, Newt drove in front of Aris so Thomas was unable to question the boy about anything else. The memory of yesterday...on how Minho strongly despised Aris still lingered in his mind, it left when Newt brought up a conversation.

"So Tommy... where do you want me to drop you off?"

"H-huh? Oh..."

"Tommy?"

"U-uhmmm anywhere that is convenient to you is okay"

"Oh okay, how about the street in front of W.C.K.D?" 

"Good that!"

Thomas watched as Newt made a turn and kept going for a while, he sniffed the boy a little and sighed. What a beautiful scent.

"Are you bloody inhaling me?" Newt asked and laughed, Thomas blushed.

"I need my daily Newt~" Thomas replied embarrassed, Newt smiled. And they parked in a spot, on the street across W.C.K.D. Newt stopped the engine and waited for Thomas to get off before getting off himself.

Thomas took of his helmet, hoping that his hair was still in place. Newt followed; his hair still as messy as before. The blond then opened his seat and took the briefcase out, handing it to Thomas. 

"Have a splendid day Tommy" Newt said with a smile, Thomas gave Newt back the helmet...which he dunked in the open seat. 

"Thanks for uhh...the...thrilling ride" Thomas complimented, Newt laughed.

"Anything for my Tommy" he replied, Thomas pulled out his phone and checked the time. He was surprisingly 5 minutes early. 

Thomas saw and heard Aris's car drive past them and into W.C.K.D.'s building and into the car park. 

"I guess this is goodbye then..." Newt said, about to get on his motorbike again.

"Newt..." Thomas began, the blond looked back at him confused. Thomas sighed.

"Nothing..." he murmured. He couldn't keep Newt with him for 5 minutes, people could spot them...and some would recognize Newt since he was someone important back in W.C.K.D... he's already troubled both his lovers enough... he felt like he was such a burden.

"What's with that face?" he heard Newt say, before he knew it...Newt pulled him into a passionate kiss. Thomas's surprised expression softened as Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck, the helmet dangling at the blond's fingertips as he kissed Thomas.

They pulled away startled when a car honked at another car. Newt blushed as he sat down on the seat of his motorbike, Thomas also blushing uncontrollably when passerbys 'Oooo-ed and ahhhh-ed' at them.

"Have a spectacular day at work Tommy" Newt stuttered, Thomas coughed and looked away.

"I love...i love-" Thomas stammered.

"I love you too Tommy" 

"Oh!" 

Newt smiled, as if he just had everything in the world granted to him. With one last glance at Thomas, Newt placed on his helmet and started the motorbike... and soon disappeared. 

Thomas sighed happily as he waved a dreamy goodbye to Newt, nearly getting hit by a car as he crossed the road. 

Eventually he made it to his company and when he went inside, he nearly slipped on the tiles. He stumbled towards the lifts and pressed his level. 

He walked clumsily towards the Glade, barely smashing into the glass door... and went inside. 3/4 of the people were already there, they bid Thomas a good morning... Thomas made his way to the photocopier (which he thinks is his new career) and sits down on a chair next to it.

"Hold up! Do we have a lovestruck newbie or what?" Ben said as he swiveled marvelously from his computer towards Thomas. Thomas didn't seem to hear him so Ben repeated himself.

"I SAID DO WE HAVE A LOVESTRUCK NEWBIE OR WHAT?!" he basically yelled, Thomas jumped. 

"Good morning" Ben said and waved his hands in front of Thomas.

"Good morning Ben!" Thomas responded overly enthusiastic, Ben leaned back on his chair.

"What's with the sudden energy? Are you the bearer of good news? That I...Benjamin Franklin is getting a promotion?" Ben said with a smile and placed his hand on his own chest, Thomas's jumped again. "Oh shit. I forgot about that" he thought.

"Coffee?" Beth asked as she walked up to them and gave Thomas a cup of coffee, whom accepted the generous offer and thanked her, she sat down next to Ben and looked hopefully at Thomas. 

"Well... i haven't asked... but i'm having dinner with Aris and Teresa after this...so i'll ask then" Thomas said going with the truth.

"YOU'RE HAVING DINNER WITH ARIS JONES AND TERESA AGNES?!" Beth squealed and fanned herself with her hands, Thomas was taken back a little.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE GOTTA GET ME TERESA'S LOCK OF HAIR!" Ben exclaimed, Thomas raised an eyebrow...so did Beth.

"No. Just no." Beth snickered.

"But i thought-" Ben protested.

"No Ben. We have the poor stick here, tryna get us a promotion...and here you are, being the creepiest...piece of- i don't know" 

"But Teresa is-"

"Please Ben. Just...stop."

"Okay..." 

Thomas nodded slowly as he inched away from them when the quarreled, he was stopped by his manager Zart.

"Good morning Thomas! You seemed jolly when you came in" Zart said and smiled, Thomas thought of Newt again and tried not to cry from the Brit's cuteness.

"So about that promotion-" Zart began, Thomas rolled his eyes internally.

"I haven't spoken to Gally or Brenda yet...BUT! I'm having dinner with Teresa and Aris, and i'll talk to them today" Thomas said cutting Zart off, Zart nodded approvingly.

"Thomas... have i ever told you that you look charming today?" Zart laughed and put his arm around Thomas, making the brunet uncomfortable.

"Uhhh...thank you" Thomas replied awkwardly.

"I mean... what is that shampoo you use? It smells so fruity, and...so rich... it must've costed...hundreds!" 

"Umm...i bought it from Target....it's...just...Target...yeah..."

"Oh." 

"..."

"Nice and simple! I like that in my workers!"

"Thank you?" 

Zart and Thomas remained silent for a minute or so, before Zart spoke up again. 

"So! Because you are such a diligent and consistent worker. I have arranged you... your own work space! So you can now therefore, work on documents which are sent to you online, editing, scanning, design...yeah! Not photocopying" Zart said, Thomas nodded and forced a smile. He legit worked here for a day, what was this bribery and flattery?

"Oh wow! Thank you...thank you...you didn't have to" Thomas muttered through his teeth, eyes wide as ever.

"Oh please! Anything for the best shank in the world...am i right?" Zart laughed and patted his back, shoving Thomas down on his very own swivel chair and pushing him into a partition workstation, which was clean and ready to go. A few of Thomas's co-workers glanced at him before going back to work, Thomas smiled awkwardly and tapped his fingers on the table. 

"You didn't have to..." Thomas laughed.

"Oh come on! I had to" 

"No... you 'REALLY' didn't have to..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"So if you could just turn on your computer... and plug this in," Zart began and handed him a USB. "Print out all the PDFs in the folder called Papers..." 

Thomas nodded and accepted the USB.

"And if you could stamp them after you print them, with the red stamp on your left, that would be great" Zart said with a smile, Thomas nodded once more. 

"Okay! Just give it in to Clint when you're done" Zart said and patted Thomas's back, the man then went back to his own office. 

Thomas sighed and turned on his computer, it loaded in quickly and Thomas was surprised when the computer activated facial recognition on him. His name appeared on the screen. All the details about him showed on the computer, Thomas wished Gally had warned him before snapping a photo of him. His profile picture looked awkward and caught out of no where. Before Thomas could read some of his details, the computer had logged in and made a digital noise. 

Thomas plugged in the USB in the monitor, and it appeared on screen. While waiting for the PDFs to load, Thomas decided to check out some folders that were provided when you are given a computer. There was a folder saying 'Glade' one saying 'MF' and one saying 'Important Employees'. Thomas decided to click on the MF folder, it opened up to be a list of people with their photos and just their names. Thomas scrolled down to find Aris and Teresa, and he did. The two of them had a serious expression on their face. 

Aristotle Jones

Property of W.C.K.D.

Maze and Flare Department

Legal Documenter and Programmer

 Thomas looked at Aris's photo for a moment and the very little information given on his profile. He then scrolled down and found Teresa.

Teresa Agnes

Property of W.C.K.D .

Maze and Flare Department

Tradeswoman and Negotiator 

Thomas looked around, hoping no one would suspect he was not doing his work. He pressed print on the PDFs and returned to the folders. He found Gally whilst trying to look for Brenda, Newt or Minho's names.

Galileo Galilei 

Property of W.C.K.D.

Maze and Flare Department

Department Supervisor 

He closed the tab quickly when someone walked past, he collected the PDFs and sat back down... curious on what more to see. He decided to click on the 'Important Employees' folder... he assumed why there were profiles of everyone was because W.C.K.D wanted them to know the names of everyone and recognize them, but they weren't revealed much information on these folders, except for what their names were and which roles they specialized in the departments.

The first person to come up was Ava Paige. 

Ava Paige

Owner of W.C.K.D.

And that was all the information about her. Thomas spotted Brenda, the picture taken was a recent one of her with short hair. 

Brenda Despain

Property of W.C.K.D.

Secretary of Ava Paige

Thomas's eyes scanned the page, waiting to find his two boyfriends any time. 

He did.  

Newt's photo was there, Thomas stopped scrolling and looked at it. He didn't have the messy blond hair that Thomas came home to daily, it was a combed and gelled texture in the photo. Newt had a sideways glance in the photo, with a grim expression with square rimmed glasses...it was kind of hot, Thomas had to admit. He looked incredibly attractive in a suit and glasses, even though Thomas could see the photo displayed chest up...however his photo had an 'Former' sign near the bottom. His heart beat faster when he skim read the information... unlike the rest of the people, Newt's information was crossed out. 

~~Issac Newton~~

~~Property of W.C.K.D.~~

~~CEO and Director of W.C.K.D~~

Thomas secretly pulled out his phone and took a picture of the photo of Newt on his computer, grinning stupidly and admiring the picture. He then proceeded to scroll down to find Minho. Thomas grinned when he saw Minho's photo. The Asian had the same quiff he still has now, Minho was wearing a suit. Minho. Wearing a suit. He was wearing a suit. He had a neat tie around his neck and was giving a slight frown accompanied with a sarcastic smile to the camera. Thomas needed a moment to breathe. And just like Newt's photo, he had a 'Former' sign on the bottom of his photo. 

~~Minho Park~~

~~Property of W.C.K.D.~~

~~Shareholder/Stockholder and Architect for W.C.K.D.~~

Thomas looked around before taking a picture of Minho on the computer, coughing when he drank his coffee. He closed the tabs and began stamping the PDFs. Thomas was never one to take a job without getting distracted, he took out his phone again and began to text Minho and Newt who were added in his group chat. 

**Thomas: *File has been sent***

**Thomas: DAMNNN!!!**

**Thomas: *File has been sent***

**Thomas: Look how hot this is**

Thomas had sent the pictures he took of Minho and Newt to them, it didn't take long before they replied.

**Newt: ...**

**Newt: wtf Tommy?**

**Thomas: :D**

**Newt: did u open our profiles?!**

**Thomas: ^^**

**Newt: omg. delete it!**

**Thomas: but ur so coot**

**Newt: no! wtf! arent u supposed to be working?**

**Thomas: ye, but den u shanks were so hot lol**

**Newt: ...**

**Minho: i heard shucking ten million beeps on my phone**

**Thomas: Min!**

**Minho: ♥**

**Newt: did u c the pics tommy just sent?**

**Minho: yeah.**

**Newt: WELL SAY SOMETHING**

**Minho: i reckon if the lighting was better, then i could've looked like a solid 10**

**Newt: shucks sake**

**Thomas: im keeping those pics, never seen u guys dressed like dis ♥**

**Newt: i h8 u </3**

**Thomas: :( babeeeee**

**Minho: but wait, b4 u get back to work, ill show u sth better than the pics u took ;)...**

**Newt: i dont hv time 4 dis, i hv customers**

**Minho: so i'm in the middle of a photo shoot and im talking to my boyfriends?**

**Newt: ugh.**

**Thomas: noot noot ♥**

**Minho: *File has been sent***

Thomas checked his phone again and saw the Minho had sent him. Thomas's whole face turned red, Minho had sent a picture of himself winking, biting his lip... he was standing in front of the photo shoot for his modelling career and took a selfie. He was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, his whole body was drenched in water and he was wearing only underwear. Thomas covered his mouth and internally screamed, he noticed Frankie walked past and eyed him weirdly...he couldn't blame him. 

A text pinged right after Thomas saved the picture. 

**Minho: like what u c? xxx**

**Newt: .**

**Minho: ik u luv it nootie ♥**

**Newt: pls dont**

**Minho: u love it when im all wet**

**Newt: im just trying to brew bloody coffee...**

**Thomas: i saved that pic**

**Newt: hes alive! my tommy!**

**Minho: i thought u left haha. were u stunned from my hotness ;)**

**Thomas: ... yea**

**Minho: y save this pic when u can c the real thing when u get home tonite ;)**

**Newt: of u drenched in water? no ty**

**Minho: aw! come on ♥**

**Thomas: r u talking with or without clothes**

**Minho: ... which one do u want ;)**

**Newt: ... bloody stop will u? we all hav work to do, im tryin to make coffee...minho i bet ur manager is like wtf and tommmy... dont fk up ur new job**

**Thomas: . tru**

**Minho: ok ok, i wont sext. but i miss u gays ♥**

**Minho: oops i meant. guys***

**Minho: lol same thing XD**

**Newt: thats bloody inspiring, now bye**

**Thomas: bye noot ♥ bye min ♥**

**Newt: <3 **

**Minho: cya babes ;)**

Thomas reread his texts many times and smiled like an idiot. Looking at the picture of Minho over and over again, suddenly some made him jump.

"Finished with the stamps yet man?" Clint asked, Thomas shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Shi- i mean... NEARLY!" Thomas said, Clint nodded and went back to his table. Thomas stamped the papers as quickly as he could and bundled them up, he then handed it to Clint. 

"Thanks greenie" the boy muttered and began sorting them. Thomas then went back to sit on his very own swivel chair and wondered what he should do next.

"Damn. Your face is red!" Zart said as he came over with a folder in his hand, Thomas blushed even more.

"H-huh...o-ohh.. just a bit hot in this suit" 

"Hahaha! You'll get used it it" 

Thomas winced a little when Zart put his arm around him.

"Okay. So from now on, everyday when you come into the Glade... you just go to your desk, turn on your computer...and pick up the phone. We here... are in charge of customer service. So there will be people from outside and inside the company dialing this department, asking for the profits and losses of W.C.K.D. constantly and also they like questioning about W.C.K.D. Don't give em too much info, just as much as the company can reveal" Zart explained.

"So do i just pick up the phone and say... hello W.C.K.D. how may i help you?" Thomas said.

"No. No, no, no. You pick up and just wait till they introduce themselves to you, THEN you say your first name...and then say the company's name. For example... they say 'Oh hello, i'm from Henry from Myer' let's pretend...and they say 'I would like to know more about your company...and my boss would like to check on our shares' AND then you would say... 'Oh thank you for calling, my name is Thomas from W.C.K.D. let me just check this up for you... you have 50 000 dollars profit so far...etc." Zart explained briefly, Thomas nodded.

"Do...do i just check on the computer for that?" Thomas asked. 

"Yeah! So...Jack here... will teach you about the computer, any questions?" 

"Not yet..." 

"Alright good." Zart responded, he then walked away to speak with a woman who was talking about a malfunctioning printer. 

Thomas sighed as he glanced at his phone... deciding if he should plug it in and begin working on customer service.

"Hey! You must be the newbie Thomas!" a voice said, next to him. Thomas looked past the partition board and spotted a boy with dark brown hair, lanky build and a straight cut side fringe.

"Good morning... you must be Jack, i'm Thomas..." Thomas chirped, trying to make more friends.

"Yeah...i know," Jack laughed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Because i thought you were Rose" 

Thomas flustered and watched as Jack laughed at him for being so clumsy.

"I'll help you with your computer..." Jack said and scooted next to him.

 

So for the entire day... Jack taught Thomas how to function his own computer... it wasn't supposed to take that long, but Jack liked to repeat things over and over again. And Thomas would fall asleep, so Jack had to explain it again and again.

 

***After work***

"Do you get it 'NOW'?" Jack exasperated, Thomas nodded violently.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Jack asked, Thomas shook his head vigorously.

"Good that..." Jack sighed and packed his briefcase. Zart then came up to Thomas as Jack left.

"Here" Zart said handing Thomas a laptop with the logo W.C.K.D. on it. 

"What's this?" Thomas asked, giving a confused frown.

"Oh this? Everyone who works at W.C.K.D. gets a welcome gift the first few days they work here... and the welcome gift is a laptop." Zart declared and shoved the laptop into Thomas's briefcase.

"Oh...wow...thank you..." Thomas replied, utterly surprised.

"Nah, all the Gladers have got one" Zart said.

"Gladers?"

"It's what we call ourselves...cause we're in the Glade. A friend made that up a while ago"

"Oh...who was it?"

"Alby..."

"Oh." 

There was silence for a few moment, and everyone began to chatter and walk out the Glade...ready to go home. Thomas slammed his briefcase shut and proceeded to go home, an alert on his phone pinged. Thomas unlocked his lock screen and read the text.

**Minho: outside across the street now**

Thomas got into the elevator and pressed reply.

**Thomas: okay ♥**

When the text was delivered, Thomas had gotten out the lift and was walking towards the exit. He was stopped by his good friend Teresa.

"Yo yo yo! Tom!" she laughed and grabbed his arm, Thomas halted and looked up from his screen... he realized he was just a millimeter away from crashing into a glass door, and people were inside a meeting or something. 

"That shuckin' scared me" Thomas said and clutched his chest, Teresa chuckled.

"Watch where you're goin' Tom" Teresa said, Thomas nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Remember. Aris is picking you up at 6 man. Don't be late" Teresa said and then let go of his arm.

"Okay see ya" Thomas said as he waved goodbye to Teresa. 

Thomas departed the company and walked across the road, past the beeping cars. He spotted Minho's familiar red Jaguar and ran up to it, his briefcase swinging around as he ran. 

Thomas was about jump in the seat next to Minho the driver, until he saw Newt at the front.

"Sorry Tommy, called shotgun today" the blond said and laughed. Thomas groaned.

"Newtttt!" Thomas whined as he sat in the backseat, Minho laughed as Thomas put on his seat belt and they drove away.  

"How's work?" Minho questioned cheekily, because he knew Thomas was obviously distracted from the picture Minho sent to him.

"Nice picture" Thomas replied, getting to the point. Minho smirked through the rear mirror and turned the corner.

"You know what the bloody hell you did? Oh my- you know Frypan saw that right? He looked over my shoulder and he was like what the shuck" Newt groaned, Minho laughed.

 

They reached home in a few minutes and Thomas went upstairs to prepare his clothes. He chose some casual jeans and a button up checkered t-shirt he was going to change into later.

"You have two hours before Aris comes..." Newt said as he went into Thomas's room, Thomas looked up.

"Yeah... oh by the way W.C.K.D. gave me a laptop" 

"Really? That's good"

"W.C.K.D is good"

"Please don't"

"Haha i'm just playin'" 

Newt came in and sat on Thomas's bed, Minho skipped in immaturely shortly after and plopped down on the bed. There was a small silence when the clock ticked, Thomas played with his nails and pursed his lips playfully. Newt took out his phone and began playing a game, which was loud and broke the silence.

"I'm just...gonna take a shower you know?" Thomas said and was about to get up, Minho grabbed his wrists and pulled him down.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not so fast Thomas" the Asian laughed, Newt seemed like he already knew where this was going and turned off his phone. Thomas who was confused as ever, sat there staring at them innocently.

"This is the perfect opportunity Thomas..." Minho said, Thomas frowned and looked at Newt who was covering his pale face with his arms, blushing.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Why sex of course you shank" Minho replied with a cheeky smirk. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there," *walks out with clasped hand and an insurance guy's smile* "may i interest you in...some smut? Because for only one click onto my story, i can offer you a variety of emotions. And here we have, in this chapter...smut. Smut alert my fam, smut. Read it. Leave a comment if you want. Uh... one million year warranty...idk help me, i have problems."
> 
>  
> 
> # Hey! If you enjoyed this story, you can always check out my other two stories. A Frankenstein newtmas/thominho AU one and a homewrecker Thomas one (if u wanna emotion over thominewt, then i suggest u go check those stories out). Thanks for clicking on this story, kudoing and commenting and even if ur a guest! I really appreciate it and i hope u had fun reading :D love u~♥ mwah ;V

Minho grabbed Thomas's wrist, refraining the brunet from going anywhere.

"Hold your horses! Not today!" Thomas yelled desperately, Newt laughed apologetically to Thomas.

"Come on~ We have two shuckin' hours," Minho said and pouted, Thomas twisted his arm to try and break free.

"NO! I have dinner in two hours!" 

"So?!"

"I don't want to wobble everywhere again!" 

Minho frowned and let go of Thomas's arm suddenly, Thomas stumbled back a bit...rubbing his wrists.

"So the only reason you're not satisfying in my sexual pleasures...is because you want to be able to walk...right?" Minho asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Newt seemed to know where this was going and shot up.

"Nope. Nope. Not bloody doin' it," he said as he prepared to walk out the room, Minho only wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Be obedient just for today hm?" Minho whispers in Newt's ear, the blond blushed and tried to move.

"For Min and Tommy?" he says again, this time biting gently on the Brit's earlobe. Newt shivers a little and succumbs to Minho's sweet words, Thomas stood there in confusion and awe.

"Come here...." Minho gestures to Thomas, Thomas cocks his head to the side.

"Uh...i thought i said-"

"Do you want to shuck Newt or not?" Minho adds with a smirk, Thomas's entire face lifted into a smile and he looked at the embarrassed blond.

"Sign. Me. Up!" Thomas says and shakes off his suit jacket, pulling off his tie forcefully and begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

"What's with the sudden enthusiasm, slinthead!" Newt snaps as his cheeks reddened. Thomas unbuckles his belt and throws it into the clothing heap he had made in his room.

"When someone is offered a chance to bang a British hunk...i doubt anyone would refuse," Minho chuckles and kisses Newt's temple. 

"So...how are we going to do this?" Thomas began, his ironed pants loosely hanging lowly from his hips. 

 "Since i have had a piece of Newt's ass every now and then... why don't i let you take lead in the bedroom for once?" Minho says as he gently pulls Newt off his lap, he gets up and walks to Thomas, cupping on of his hands on Thomas's cheek and staring at him deeply into the eyes.

"Wouldn't that be nice shank?" Minho says, and before the brunet knew it...Minho began kissing his lips, roughly yet passionately, Thomas whimpers as Minho bit down on his bottom lip, causing it to bleed a little...the two of them begins grinding their hips amongst one another... causing the two of them to be hard. Minho moves his hand from Thomas's cheeks to the brunet's groin, grabbing it and rubbing his fingers up and down the hard clothed member. Thomas gasps and pulls away, blushing as he coughs.

"Go on..." Minho cooed in Thomas's ear, Thomas inched towards the bed towards an embarrassed and turned on Newt. He hesitates to reach out to touch the blond, afraid he might hurt him.

"It's not like you haven't done this before," Minho says and rolls his eyes, Thomas gulped. 

"Umm... maybe if i can..." Thomas suggested as he reaches for Newt's t-shirt, he pulls it up towards the blond's chest, revealing Newt's stomach and V-line. Thomas coughs as he reaches for Newt's waistband of his pants. Thomas shakily grasps it and pulls it down, Newt's boxers were the only thing covering his bottom half of the body, his pants were thrown off him by Thomas.

Thomas's mouth was agape when he looked at Newt, he couldn't get over such a delicate and perfect sight.

"Stop bloody staring, will you?!" Newt snapped embarrassingly, grabbing Thomas's attention.

"I...uh...what do i...." Thomas said nervously, unsure of what to do next, he glances cover to Minho who sighs.

"Thomas, it really ain't that shuckin' hard."

"This is different though!" Thomas protested, Minho furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean it's different?!" Minho exclaimed, Thomas's face reddened, including his ears...he looked away from them.

"I...i've never....had experience...in...you know....doing....someone," he quietly added, and immediately regretted telling them that.

"Doesn't matter, that's good. Now go shuck the shit out of him," Minho replies, Thomas was not expecting this type of reaction.

"Please don't go rough on me..." Newt begged, Thomas felt better about himself and moved his hand down and began to stroke Newt's groin, he then casually slipped his fingers inside Newt's boxers...grabbing the fully hard member. Newt gasps as he rocked his hips in motion to Thomas's moving hand, grabbing the brunet's shoulder tightly and curled his toes.

"To..Tommy...not-" the Brit whines, he was cut off my Thomas kissing him on his neck, though new to this...Thomas was mercilessly unwilling to let go of Newt's groin. 

Eventually, Thomas had to pull away after a hickey formed on Newt's neck. 

"Shit. What now?" Thomas panted and looked at Minho for help, the Asian chuckled and walked up to them.

"Do it," he replied simply, Thomas bit his lip and stared at the Brit, who was heaving and his expression begged for some action. 

"But i'm not sure if-" Thomas began, Minho grabbed Thomas's hair and pulled his head towards himself...he kissed the brunet, quickly and not as professionally as before, as if he was in a hurry.

"Hurry up. Our boners don't last forever, anymore of this hesitation and i'm gonna have to take action in the bedroom."

Thomas nodded, he shyly kneeled in between Newt's widened legs and looked down at the blond. He pulls down the Brit's boxers and chucks them somewhere on the bed.

"Maybe if...." Thomas muttered, he grabbed Newt's two legs gently and put them around his waist... he then gently put the tip of his member inside Newt's hole, Newt immediately had an expression, his pupils dilated and his eyelids were half opened. 

"Slow...or....fast?" Thomas asks the Asian just in case, Minho only shrugged.

"It's your day Thomas, your choice..." he responds, Newt lifts his left hand up when his head was fully rested on a pillow, he tugs on Minho's pants weakly and looks at him. Minho didn't need Newt to say anything, and pulled off his pants and boxers and the same time and threw it across Thomas's room somewhere. Thomas decides to go slow since Newt looked so fragile.

Thomas shoved in half his member inside Newt, the blond yelped and gasped.

"Newt, i've banged you since high school...what's with the sudden reaction like you've never done it?" Minho snickered, Newt shot a glare at him.

"It's been a while okay?!" Newt defensively snapped back, Thomas began thrusting inside the boy slowly. Newt moaned and shivered as he felt Thomas inside him, the Brit reached and wrapped his fingers around Minho's dick...slowly moving his hand up and down. 

"Why...is it....so goddamn tight...." Thomas spoke through his teeth and groaned, he needed more... but he refrained from going to deep, because he was scared Newt might yell.

"Shit. It's better when someone else jacks you off...ain't it?" Minho says, and throws his head back a little. Thomas took a glance at Minho, who was sweating and heavily breathing as Newt occasionally teased him and slowed down jerking him off. The Asian looked so different, Thomas never got a chance to see Minho like this since when Minho was fucking him, the brunet has his back turned to him.

"What?" Minho asks when he caught Thomas staring, Thomas smiles.

"That look just doesn't suit you... you look like a struggling puppy," Thomas taunted, Minho blushed.

"Slim it!" he snaps back, suddenly Thomas's flirtatious remarks ended when Newt used his legs and pulled Thomas deeper inside him. 

"Focus!" Newt demands, Thomas wasn't sure if he could... his hips were now against Newt's ass and he was slowly and lovingly trying to thrust without coming. 

"Newt. Are you even trying?" Minho says cheekily as he watches Newt struggle to balance two jobs at one time, Newt glared at him.

"Don't bloody mock me, remember...your dick is in my hand," Newt growled, his whole entire body jerked when Thomas hit his prostate. Minho raises his eyebrow as he watches a helpless Newt.

"Shit. Shit. Shit... A-AH..agh..." Newt moaned, as Thomas thrusts harder but not faster and repeatedly goes for Newt's sweet spot again and again, Newt's hole clenches tighter around Thomas's member. 

"Tommy...a-ah...i can't..." Newt whimpered, Thomas was near his high... 

"Minho...i might...i think...i'm gonna..." the brunet pants as Minho kisses his jaw gently.

"Then come." 

Thomas gripped the bed head and hissed, he really was going to come.

"DON'T COME INSIDE OF ME! It's gross!" Newt suddenly declares, the blond says that, but it was impossible for Thomas to pull out when Newt had his legs so tightly wrapped around him. Newt's hand began moving faster as he felt better when jerking off Minho, the Asian looked like he too was going to faint. 

"Newt. Newt. Let go!" Thomas yells frantically, Newt finally got his senses to him and loosens his legs around Thomas. The brunet quickly pulled out, cumming immediately when the air touched his member. The white fluid went all on his stomach, on the bed and Newt's legs. Thomas slumps onto his bed, tired and out of breath...he didn't even go at a fast pace, and he was worn out. 

"Well done..." Minho proudly whispers in Thomas's ear and pecks him on the cheek. Newt pants and lets go of Minho's groin, the Asian crawled on top of him and adjusted his member, preparing to put it in Newt.

"Now...our turn to come," Minho says, without notice...and shocking Thomas, he roughly grabs Newt's legs and throws them over his shoulders. The Asian begins to roughly shove his shaft inside Newt and thrusts him, not starting off in a normal or slow pace, he went straight to fucking the shit out of the Brit.

"OH MY- MINHO!!! STOP! AH-I'M! DO-DON'T!" Newt suddenly screams at the sudden change of angle, pressure and speed. Thomas watched in awe as Minho roughly bangs Newt as if the blond was like an object that he could break without a care.

"MIN-" Newt yells with pleasure as he grips the bed sheets, pulling and clawing them. Minho doesn't slow down and instead goes faster with each thrust, Newt squirming helplessly underneath him and trying to catch his breath. 

The sound of skin slapping against each other, was loudly filling the room, accompanied by Newt's screams and moans. 

"MINHO! Hah... Anymore and- STOP! I think- ngh..." the blond yells as Minho pounded in him recklessly. 

 After a few more vigorous thrusts from Minho, Newt came all over his own stomach... he arches his back and moans as Minho is still inside him, the Asian bucked his hips inside Newt a few more times before coming inside the blond.

"Shuck." Minho growls, he pulls out and let's Newt's legs rest on the bed...his own fluid was dripping from Newt's hole. Newt shivers at the sensitivity, his body still tensing every second before relaxing into the bed, Thomas sighs in satisfaction when he sees Newt was okay and was still breathing from all that.

"Now that's...how you have sex," the raven haired man said with a smirk, he looked like he barely worked up a sweat. 

"That was...very...fast..." Thomas said, still surprised and in shock.

"Fast? Ha! Barely!" Minho laughed and shook his head, Newt finally caught his breath and began to speak.

"He...went...easy on you...last time..." Newt panted, Thomas frowned in confusion. Newt closed his eyes tiredly and blindly tried to reach of the water bottle on the bed side, Thomas handed it to him anyway.

"He means that i didn't go full out on you last time because you were new to this," Minho explained, as he pulled off his singlet because it was hot. Thomas leaned back a little... Minho was going easy on him? Then why did it feel like he needed a wheelchair after he had sex with him? He felt sorry for Newt...truly sorry. 

Newt finally began to breathe with ease and rolled over on the bed to turn and face both Minho and Thomas.

"Tommy~ do you want some water?" he asked and huffs, as he pulled the blankets over himself. Thomas denied kindly and told the Brit to just drink it himself, because he obviously needed it more than he did.

"Hey! How come you don't offer me water?" Minho whined and pouted, Newt shot him a glare.

"You. You, don't deserve any..." Newt quipped and rolled his eyes, Minho pretended to look offended.

"Are you mad at me?" the Asian said in a dramatic tone, Newt frowned.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU! YOU SHUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! MY BACK HURTS, MY ASS HURTS, AND THERE'S BLOODY SEMEN INSIDE ME!" he yells, Minho just puffed his own cheeks and ruffles the blond's hair.

"Shut up you shank, Thomas didn't scream when i shucked him...right Thomas?" Minho defended himself and looked at the brunet.

"I mean... you didn't go 'AS' fast as you went with me on Newt..." Thomas mumbled and laughed.

"AND YOU CAME INSIDE ME! STOP DOING THAT!" Newt snapped and brushed Minho's arm away from his head.

"Aw~ But it shows that i loovveeee being inside you so much," Minho cooed and winked.

"Disgusting. It only shows that your pull out game is weak," Newt groaned, before they could quarrel... Thomas got out of the bed and began grabbing his new change of clothes.

"How long did we take doing that?" the brunet asked, before the two of them could quarrel again. Newt drowsily rubbed his eyes, and sat up, grabbing his pants and pulling his phone out of it. 

"We spent...40 whole minutes...on 'THAT'," Newt declares, his eyes widened in surprise. Minho bit his lip and nodded quickly, in rhythm to his speaking.

"Not bad. Perfect." he said.

"Alright... Aris comes in 1 hour and 20 minutes... so my shower will be 20 minutes, we will have 1 hour to spend together," Thomas calculated, Minho smirked again.

"Round 2?" he suggested, Newt pulled the Asian's ear.

"No." he bluntly put in, his tone sounding serious. Minho immediately apologized and begged for Newt to let go of his ear.

"I shower first!" Newt called as he let go of Minho.

"What why?!" Thomas exclaimed, the brunet wanted to shower as soon as he could. Newt rolled his eyes, to indicate how done he was.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY?!" he yells, Thomas looked at him. The Brit was half dressed, his shirt was stained and his legs were dripping with Minho's and Thomas's cum... his hair was messed up, his face and entire body was sweaty...Thomas couldn't argue with that.

"Fine." the brunet groaned, Newt sighed as he got up... he held his lower back like an old man and shot a glare at the both of them.

"You two slintheads. Will be the cause of my death, i swear to god," he jokingly retorted as he limped to the bathroom, while holding the wall as support, Minho snorts and Thomas shrugs. 

"You wanna watch some TV?" Minho suggested as he put his boxers and pants back on, Thomas grabs Minho's singlet and puts it on himself, putting back on the suit would've been too formal and hot.

"Yeah, why not?" Thomas replied, and pulled on his boxers. Minho smirks at Thomas.

"You're just gonna take it without asking me huh?" Minho said, referring to his singlet. 

"Haven't we gotten to that point?" Thomas jokes and laughs, Minho grinned.

"I guess." 

The topless Asian then grabbed Thomas's bed sheets, pillow cases and blankets... he then throws them into the washing machine, he came back into the room and frowned.

"It's so stuffy in here, and it smells like sex," he mutters as he opens the windows, and lets the cool air come inside. 

"Let's go downstairs," he chirped, Thomas agreed and they went downstairs to sit on the sofa. 

"So what do you wanna watch?" Minho asked, they heard the water from upstairs turn on and assumed Newt had started taking a shower.

"I dunno. Anything... except horror movies, i hate those."

Minho laughed and nudged Thomas.

"You're such a loser~" he teased, Thomas blushed as Minho grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen plasma TV. 

"Slim it! W-what?! You think you or Newt could do better?!" Thomas spat, Minho chuckled.

"Newt loves horror movies, he may seem like a shank with bunny ears, but he can marathon American Horror Story for a week, and sleep perfectly fine..." Minho said, Thomas was impressed and now informed more about Newt.

"I dunno...i kinda like the X factor..." Thomas suggested as he glanced at the channel.

"Nah. I prefer the X-men," Minho snickered, Thomas laughed.

"What are you? 8?!"

"Yeah...inches in you and Newt..."

Thomas pursed his lips, crossed his legs, and squinted his eyes at Minho... done with his shit and pondered on how Newt lived with him for all these years.

"That was unnecessary..." Thomas said.

"Just like your choice for working in W.C.K.D." Minho said back, Thomas zipped his lips shut.

There was silence for a few moments, except for the television sounds.

"Did i just sleep with the CEO and shareholder of W.C.K.D.?" Thomas brought up, Minho smiled at him.

"Former...CEO and shareholder..." Minho corrected, Thomas nodded.

"Did Newt's parents give him a cafe right after he quit?" Thomas questioned curiously.

"Yeah. It was originally his parents...that's why it's called Newton's cafe. But they... left Newt...so that's why he inherited it," Minho explained, Thomas's eyes widened.

"Did they di-" 

"No. They didn't pass away."

"Then-"

"They just abandoned Newt after he became CEO..."

Thomas dared to ask..."What?"

Minho frowned for a moment, his face looking troubled... he looked pained.

"They...disowned him..." 

Thomas gasped, he was taken back and his body trembled...why?

"How...h-how...how could they-"

"Oh Thomas! This was my childhood! I loved this shit!" Minho suddenly exclaimed out of no where, changing the subject and pointing to the television which was showing the first ever Harry Potter movie. 

"Min-"

"Have you watched it? I bet you haven't shank! You're always so delayed! Ooooo...remember when Draco offered his hand in friendship to Harry? But Harry wasn't about that life?" Minho rambled and babbled on, Thomas looked at the Asian weirdly.

"This klunk is so old! But i'm still drowning in the fandom, you know what i mean?" Minho asked, Thomas looked at him coldly... there was silence.

"Right Thomas?" 

Thomas watched as a smile made itself on Minho's perfect face, his eyes giving off dullness as he spoke... but it was fake. The smile was fake. Thomas could tell, he knew Minho well enough to tell that he was hiding something and trying to avoid Thomas's questions.

"Right." Thomas responded, as he sunk slowly into the cushions of the sofa.

 

20 minutes later of watching TV, the water upstairs had stopped and Newt had come downstairs in pajamas. He was rubbing the towel in his hair, and Thomas awkwardly stared at him. Minho stood up and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Does it hurt?" he asks sweetly and nuzzles Newt's neck, the Brit sighs and shoves him off.

"Yes. It does. I had to sit down in the shower, and the pain is still bloody burning me," he complains grumpily, Thomas forgot about the incident before and smiled at Newt.

"I'm sorry!" Thomas apologized as Newt sat down in the middle with them, Minho on the right and Thomas on the left. 

"It's not your fault Tommy," Newt said with a smile.

For some reason... Thomas felt satisfaction and some relief for hearing those words...but he couldn't make out why.

"BUT YOU! YOU ARE SOOO RECKLESS!" Newt suddenly yelled at Minho, the Asian stuck his tongue out.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Minho whined.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SLAMS PEOPLE UP AGAINST WALLS AND SHUCK THEM TILL THEY CAN'T BLOODY BREATHE!" Newt exasperated, Minho was about to protest, but he knew Newt was speaking the truth. 

"True. But i went slower than i normally do!" Minho protested.

"Oh my god! Tommy, have i told you about that time Minho decided it was a great idea to shuck at the back of the cafe toilets?" Newt brought up, Thomas giggled.

"It couldn't of been...'THAT' bad," Thomas said and laughed.

"IT WAS SO UNHYGIENIC!" Newt complained, Minho laughed himself.

"But you sucked my dick so well back there...i couldn't just leave your ass alone after that."

"I would rather you did leave it alone..."

Thomas smiled at the two of them bickering.

"Let's not forget the time on Valentines, at the modelling change rooms..." Minho suddenly brought up, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Don't even." Newt groaned and laid his head with wet hair on Thomas's lap as he got hold of the remote.

"Tommy's the only one here who treats me like a prince...am i right?" Newt said as he looked up at Thomas, who blushed and laughed.

"You should come watch me model next time Thomas," Minho said and winked, Newt made a tired noise.

"After Valentines, i've never went to Minho's set ever again...EVER," Newt added and folded his arms as Minho lifted the blond's legs and placed it over his laps. 

"You're missing out on my hotness..." Minho laughed, Thomas began to laugh as well...and soon so did Newt.

"How can i make it up to you...your highhhnessss," Minho slurred mockingly and pretended to bow to while sitting down. 

Newt thought for a while, before an idea popped in his head... an excited smile came onto his face.

"LET'S WATCH...THE RING!" he suddenly cheered, the color from Minho's face drained.

"The ring? The horror movie?" Thomas asked frowning, Newt excitedly clapped his hands.

"Yep! I've watched it 12 times in a row! And this will be my 13th time! That's the perfect number to watch a horror movie in a row!" Newt cheered, Minho coughed.

"Imma pass...again." Minho said, Newt pouted.

"Again?! You never watched the ring with me! I always had to watch it by myself! SOME BOYFREIND!" Newt whined, Minho kept silent.

"Yeah, i'll watch it with you... i'm not really a fan of horror movies, but i think i'll be fine with two of you guys," Thomas said and chuckled. 

"Ooo! But it depends when you get back though, because if you come home late... we all have work tomorrow so we can't really watch the movie," Newt said, Thomas nodded.

"I'm not sure how long dinner with Aris will take..." Thomas muttered.

"Just call us when you're done," Newt said and grinned, Thomas nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why the ring, of all movies! Can't we watch...umm...maybe... something...like...like... 21 Jump street? I mean come on! It's funny..." Minho said worriedly, and forced out a pained laugh. 

"Are you...really going to go there? You owe me shank," Newt implied and folded his arms.

"But i'm-"

"Please! You've never got a chance to watch it with me! You always had something to do, or some weird excuse... and now Tommy is with us, can't we all watch it?" Newt pleaded, Minho adverted his eyes, knowing if he looked at them...he would eventually succumb to the puppy eyes.

"...Are you scared Minho?" Thomas suddenly brought up, Minho vigorously shook his head.

"Pfft! Keep dreaming shank! As if i'm scared! I just thought maybe we could watch something that wasn't boring! Yawn!" Minho quickly said and rolled his eyes, Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Then we have no problems? So the ring it is!" Newt cheered bubbly, Thomas wasn't sure if he could hear Minho groan a little...or maybe it was a whimper?

"Cool. I have no problems. Ha! Do you have a problem? Because i have no problems with it. Scared Thomas? I mean, i'm not scared 'AT ALL', prepare to all cry on my shoulder..." Minho sneered, though his eyes seemed like he was concerned about something.

"We already have popcorn in our cupboard, so no need to buy any... and we have blankets in the closet to snuggle in...so this is gonna be a blast!" the Brit chirped and basically trembled in excitement.

"Good that! I'll try to get home as quick as i can after dinner!" Thomas almost squealed, Minho reluctantly nodded in agreement. 

"Go shower Tommy, Aris will pick you up right after you do..." Newt said, Thomas nodded, got off the couch and went upstairs.

He picked up his button up t-shirt and his jeans, and made his way into the shower. He took off Minho's singlet and his own boxers, placed it in the laundry basket and then stepped into the shower. 

 

***20 minutes later***

Thomas had finished showering and he pulled on his socks in the bathroom, he had heard a honk outside. 

Newt and Minho who were downstairs, perked up... they both went to get the door. 

"Hello!" Newt said cheerfully, Aris gave a half-hearted smile. 

"Is Thomas here?" Aris said getting straight to the point.

"Oh! He should be done soon, he just finished taking a shower..." Newt said, giving him a grin.

"Okay... no worries, it's fine..." Aris replied politely. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to come in and take a seat?" Newt asked, Minho shot him a glare. Aris, took note of Minho's hostility and denied.

"No thanks, we'll be going soon anyway..."

"Oh okay."

Silence again.

"So uhh... how's the cafe? Running smoothly?" Aris brought up.

"It's going great! Thanks. Just you know...sometimes customers can be a bit of a bore," Newt replied, the two of them faked a laugh.

"Ugh." Minho growled, Aris raised his eyebrows and smiled at him.

"How are you Minho? Modelling career going well?" Aris added, Minho frowned at him.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Minho angrily responded, Newt nudged him roughly with his elbow.

"Sorry. Minho's just a bit jacked...as always," Newt laughed awkwardly, Aris only snickered.

Just in time, Thomas came down the stairs... though hesitating and eavesdropping on what the three men were talking about.

"They say models shouldn't frown too much... you will get wrinkles, and you'll look like an old whore..." Aris taunted and snorted, Minho clenched his fists ready to punch him, but Newt held him back.

"Oh yeah?! You wouldn't live till the day you get wrinkles you little shit," Minho shot.

"What's the matter Minho? Angry are we?" Aris sang cheekily.

"I'm gonna kill you." Minho growled.

"I should be worried... i mean... you did nearly kill Newt last time~" he mocked, that was it. Minho pulled away from Newt and grabbed Aris's collar roughly, eyes burning with rage.

"I can shucking snap your neck right here!" Minho bellowed, Newt pulled on Minho's arm.

"Enough!" the blond raised his voice angrily.

"I would listen to your British babe... after all... Thomas is working with me, and he wouldn't of have met you two if it weren't for me and Teresa," he simpered, Minho hesitantly let go and backed off.

Thomas walked downstairs, and towards the door... afraid of what just happened, concerned, worried and unsure of what they were talking about.

"Ah! Thomas! Let's go!" Aris said as he spotted Thomas, waving to the brunet as if nothing had happened. Newt and Minho turned around, Minho huffing and leaning against the wall, his fists still clenched.  

Thomas nodded slowly as he crouched down to put on his joggers, which went perfectly with his t-shirt and jeans. 

"Tommy, Minho's manager had given him products of the things he were advertising. Feel free to just take the shoes from the boxes...Minho has too many," Newt brought up as he handed a shoe box to Thomas. 

Thomas opened it and pulled out a pair of jet black Adidas shoes... he gasped in awe and admired them.

"Take it. I prefer Jays..." Minho muttered, Aris checked his watch and tapped his foot.

"Imma just...wait in the car..." he said, and then went outside and went inside his car. 

Thomas took off his joggers and then put on the new Adidas shoes instead.

"The comfort is 100 percent!" Thomas exclaimed happily, he got up and began doing jumping jacks on the spot to test out his new shoes.

"Are you...sure...that i can have it?" Thomas asked, Minho rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You see the shoe rack? And the shoe cupboard? And the pile of boxes on top of them? They're all mine! And the shoes at the front door, are Newt's..." Minho said, Thomas realized Newt only wore four pair of shoes... his sneakers, his boots, his slippers and his thongs. 

"I really don't need anymore... take em'," the Asian said and sighed, Thomas jumped into Minho's strong arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so shucking much!" he yelled and squeezed the raven haired man, Minho blushed and looked away... his fists loosened. 

"How about you, Newt? Don't you want the shoes?" Thomas asked, Newt shook his head.

"No. I have no use for them. Walmart shoes are fine for me," he said and laughed. 

"You're always like that... accept more presents for shuck's sake," Minho mumbled, Newt nodded.

"As long as it's practical and good quality, then anything's fine," the blond added.

"I should get going now... see ya," Thomas said, he kissed Newt on the lips gently and slightly punched the Asian's arm...only to regret it because his fingers nearly broke since his muscles were so buff and hard.

"Bye Tommy, text me!" Newt said as he waved to Thomas.

"Bye!" Minho called after as Thomas got into Aris's car. 

"You sure took your time Thomas," Aris muttered and watched Thomas put on his seat belt while he started the car.

"Sorry man, it's hard to have two doting boyfriends," Thomas replied and laughed uncomfortably. 

"Don't worry about it..." Aris replied as he moved out of his parking spot and soon began driving down the road.

"Is Teresa already at your house?" Thomas asked.

"I think so..." 

"It's been so long since we've talked like this..."

"Indeed it has..."

There was silence.

"Do you hate...Minho and Newt?" Thomas brought up suddenly, Aris's eyes widened.

"....No? Why would i?" Aris murmured.

"Oh. But it seems like the three of you aren't close... they seem more accepting towards Teresa than you... did you three have a fight? Maybe...back at W.C.K.D...especially with Minho?" Thomas asked carefully and curiously, Aris tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"No." Aris replied and that was the end of that. 

 

***15 minutes later***

They soon drove towards a typical mansion, with beautiful outdoor lights, cobblestone pathway, neatly trimmed hedges and never dying fountain right in the middle... in other words...Aris's house. Aris pulled into the driveway 

Thomas caught sight of a sleek, clean, white lotus car already parked near the entrance of the mansion. 

"Teresa's already here," Aris said as he caught sight of the girl's car. Aris swerved his car smoothly, and parked his Benz exactly symmetrical to Teresa's Lotus. 

The two of them got out of the car, even though Aris was dressed in a simple long sleeve and khakis, Thomas felt under dressed when he got out. The mansion towered before him, and made him feel inferior just like the time he was first going to W.C.K.D. for an interview. Thomas had been to Aris's house when he was younger before, but he had forgotten how big it actually was.

A man in a black footman uniform came running out the door, and opening it for Aris.

"Welcome back young master..." the man said, Aris rolled his eyes and threw his car keys to the man. The footman caught it in midair and walked backwards, his heads down and away from Aris.

"Come in fam, make yourself at home..." Aris said tiredly, Thomas stepped inside. He was greeted by slippery and shiny marble floor, two set of stairs which curved upwards, leading to more rooms upstairs. He saw a large chandelier brightly lighting up the house, priceless antiques all over the place, a rococo sofa to sit on when you were changing shoes, and more rooms. And this was only the first floor.

"I forgot how rich you were..." Thomas groaned, he took off his shoes automatically and began sliding on the marble floor like he was ice skating. 

"But you remember how to skate in my house," Aris laughed as he walked inside, a French looking woman which Thomas assumed was his maid hurriedly went up to him, holding a large bag and a box.

"Yoong mazder!" she called in her accent and stumbled towards him, Aris looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Zor parentz gave zis to me... zey said to give to you. Gifts..zey said," she spoke, Thomas defined her as pretty and immaculate, her neat bun was held up by a maid headpiece and she was wearing a black and white maid outfit with high socks and small low inched black heels. 

Aris peered into the bag, and pulled out a brand new Kiton-K-50 suit...which was worth about 60 000 dollars, he scoffed and casually threw it back in. He opened the box and examined the matching expensive Burberry ties inside, before stuffing it back in the paper and slamming the box shut. He read the piece of paper which was stuck onto the box.

"Dear Aris...darling...we apologize for having to extend our trip for another month, accept these gifts as an apology... xoxo Mother..." he read out, or mumbled out... he scrunched up his nose and ripped the paper in half and dropped it on the floor, a butler scurried to his feet to pick it up. 

"Throw it somewhere in my closet..." he scoffed and held his nose up high, before striding off towards the dining room. Thomas followed him nervously.

"Why don't you like it? I get that your parents barely come home and just give gifts as an excuse...but it's the thought that matters," Thomas said as he was walking with Aris, Aris swiftly turned around angrily.

"Thought? Funny! They don't even go out to buy the gift themselves! They call some servant to buy something random from an expensive store and just send it back to me!" Aris yelled. Thomas was taken back, the calm and cool Aris seemed to have disappeared.

"But...your mother did write you a note..."

"Note?! Bullshit! She doesn't have a shucking time to say 'goodbye i'm off' to me, let alone write a note! She told her secretary to send it to me! It's so obvious! It's not even mama's handwriting!" Aris shouted, Thomas sighed. 

"What's with the ruckus?" a voice said from the dining room, the two boys looked up to see Teresa walking towards them in a Nike sports crop top, purple tights and neon shoes, holding a wine glass.

"Oh. Teresa. Hey," Aris sighed and gave a slight wave to her.

"I came here early, your footman let me in..." she stated, Aris nodded.

"Good to see you finally in casual clothing," Thomas laughed, Teresa grinned.

"Shall we eat?" Aris suggested as he brought them to the large and long dinner table which was already set up with plates, knives and fork. 

They three of them sat down in their assigned spots, as maids placed napkins over their laps and smiled warmly at them. 

"Is Italian okay?" Aris asked, Thomas laughed.

"It's your house Aris, and you're the host...you pick the dishes."

"Then Italian it is..." Aris then clapped his hands and a different maid from the side ran up to him.

"Spaghetti Bolognese for me...and uh-"

"RISOTTO FOR ME PLEASE!" Teresa called, Aris nodded. 

"A risotto for Teresa and...Thomas?" 

Thomas froze...he didn't know what to eat. "Uhh...what do you have?"

Aris shrugged, "I mean...anything." 

"I'll just eat something simple and not too strong then..." Thomas said, Aris thought for a moment. 

"And a Panzanella..." Aris added, the maid nodded and walked away, ordering to the chefs which were waiting for instructions. 

"This feels like a restaurant!" Thomas implied, Teresa giggled.

"Normally dinner would've been already prepared, but i didn't know what you shanks wanted so i kinda needed to ask," Aris laughed.

A butler poured some wine with a sweet aroma inside their glasses, and left them each an entree with blue cheese and walnut crumbs. 

"Lambrusco wine," Aris explained as he gestured his two best friends to take a sip of the red liquid.

"Whoa. You sure are dedicated to the whole Italian theme," Teresa said, Aris chuckled.

"I'm not like you Teresa. I don't eat sushi with beef pie for lunch," he said, Teresa pouted.

Thomas took a sip of his wine and nodded, it tasted better than the soft drinks he had in his life.

"You should learn how to cook," Aris pointed out to Teresa.

"Excuse me! How stereotypical! What's wrong with a woman who can't cook?!" Teresa defended, Aris rolled his eyes.

"Teresa. You should be able to cook up a simple meal, even i can do that... everyone should know at least how to boil instant noodles..." Aris said. 

"I can boil noodles!" she snapped.

"Didn't you burn an oven because of that? I mean...you can't burn an oven...but somehow, you managed to," Thomas said as he bit into his entree. Teresa flushed red.

"It was one time! And besides! My mum and dad cook for me... but that's annoying so i go out the restaurants everyday," Teresa said as she waved her hand around. 

"Teresa...at least your parents bother to cook for you..." Aris said sadly, Teresa's expression softened and sighed.

"So...Tom...who cooks for you? Yourself?" she asked changing the subject, Thomas blushed.

"Newt~! His cooking is the best! Minho cooks... but it's disgusting..." Thomas bragged like he was a proud boyfriend, Teresa smiled. 

"So you're dating Newt?" Aris brought up as all the dishes arrived in front of them. 

"Uhh...well..." 

"Hey! Wasn't it Minho though?" Teresa chimed in. Thomas frowned...getting confused, he wasn't sure on how to answer that. 

"I mean... i don't know..." Thomas said and poked his food.

"You should totally date Minho, those biceps...damnnnn!" Teresa laughed.

"I reckon you should go for Newt... Minho can't do shit..." Aris muttered, Thomas chuckled awkwardly.

"Why not both? Both is...good..." Thomas added.

"W.C.K.D. is good..." the three of them said in sync and looked at each other.

"EYYYY!!!" Aris cheered and laughed.

"The joke never gets old," Teresa put in, the three of them began to laugh.

"What is the Maze and Flare department like?" Thomas asked after he stopped laughing.

"Uhhh... since you already work in W.C.K.D. and you're my bestie, i think imma just tell you..." Teresa began. "Okay...so you know you have the Glade right?"

Thomas nodded.

"So the Glade basically deals with customer services, printing, design and advertisement. So all the customer phone calls and information seekers go straight to the Glade. Meanwhile, the MF Department also known as the Maze and Flare department... specializes in looking after the company's income, taxes, profits, losses, exchanges, trades, contracts and shares. Though the Maze and Flare section, are classified as the same department... the Flare is actually a level above the Maze. The Maze department is where they do the most research and architectural development and invest in new ideas, and it has to go through the Flare, so they can approve the idea and do all these business evolutions and negotiate with the entire company to make it happen, so basically no matter what has gone through the Maze and no matter how much development they made... the Flare must approve it, for it to happen. Gally, as you know...is the supervisor of both those departments, he is the one that is trusted to legalize and accept everything that has been agreed on by fellow employees."

"But...why is it so dangerous?" Thomas questioned, Teresa sighed. This time...Aris did the talking.

"Thomas... so far, what Teresa has told you is what everyone from outside that department sees. Just average business right? But once you go inside and remove the mask of the company, you'll see that W.C.K.D. goes to many lengths to get what they want. You see... W.C.K.D. basically has employees from all different occupations and locations, including businessmen, accountants, assistants, lawyers, programmers...and even doctors. Etc." 

"Aren't you a hacker?" Thomas brought up, Aris winced a little and finished his wine.

"I prefer the term... programmer..." he replied professionally.

"Oh... how come the high school we went to was Maze High then?" Thomas pondered.

"Ah. That would be because W.C.K.D. named the department after our high school. You see... Ava Paige, our boss...used to be a student there." Aris exclaimed, Thomas gasped.

"NO WAY! ARE YOU SHUCKING SERIOUS?!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly.

"I know right! It's crazy! But apparently our school isn't allowed to mention her because she's trying to keep everything low key..." Teresa said.

"So you guys said that the Maze and Flare are separate and the Flare is a level above the Maze. So...which one do you work in?" Thomas asked.

"Maze. I do all the research, programming and information collecting... i then send it to Teresa who's at the Flare and she mostly approves my ideas and negotiates it with the head of the company and other people..." Aris replied. Teresa nodded cheerfully. 

"How...how about Newt...and Minho?" 

Teresa and Aris froze, there was a cough from Aris.

"What were they? What did they work as... i know what their roles were...but what did they do?" 

"I'm sure...you're familiar...that they used to work at the MF Department...and Newt was a CEO and director...and Minho was a shareholder and architect..." Teresa said, Aris glared at her.

"Please. Tell me more...i want to know..." Thomas declared as he dared to go further in his investigations. 

"Do you? Do you really?" Aris asked, as if he knew Thomas was going to be shocked. Thomas took a deep breath and nodded.

"Minho and Newt...they...they... started off like you... they worked at the Glade. They were just ordinary shanks...just simple people... and they took upon a high pay job. Back then... it was impossible for those two to be acknowledged by W.C.K.D.'s owners... rarely anyone of our age could join the MF Department. But no. Those two, suggested a mind blowing and revolutionizing idea for our company and suddenly they were accepted. And soon, Paige paid more attention to us youths...and more people began being offered positions to join this new department...however..." Teresa explained and paused.

"However what?"

"However... they went to a higher position. They built their way up and in only a year time, the profits of W.C.K.D. went rising up 50 percent when Newt and Minho worked together. Those two... went on shucking cruises and shit...like they were always on business trips and meeting rich people, something that not even your dreams can give you. But with all this success... what do you think they had to do?"

"Umm...work hard?"

"Working hard can get you places... but not places like where Newt and Minho have been," Aris cut in. Thomas frowned in confusion. 

"We were good friends with them... the four of us were like a dynamic hurricane, we were unstoppable! Newt was promoted CEO and soon director for his exceptionally great ideas and calm mind to manage things...Minho was offered large projects and he was trusted with our company's entire shares...i'm not talking about a million dollars like what we get...i'm talking about 'BIG' shucking money. Billions and billions of dollars Tom, BILLIONS!" Teresa continued.

Thomas's jaw was wide opened when he was listening to this, Aris basically shoved his salad down Thomas's throat for him.

"....How did they get so high to the top Tom? When Aris and i couldn't even go higher than the MF department? How come those two became such important shucking figures huh?" Teresa asked rhetorically.

"Because they were corrupted." Aris answered and finished his last bite of food. Thomas winced when he heard this, his whole body froze right after as he stared at Teresa and Aris.

Teresa just gave a soft, sad smile as she pushed away her leftovers.

"Once you dip one foot into the darkness...you never come back... and i'm sure Tom... even though they both love you ever much and don't tell you...the past still haunts them. After all Minho and Newt nearly d-"

"Teresa enough!" Aris yelled, Teresa immediately shut up and looked down at her hands.

"Corrupted? B-but...but i don't understand..." Thomas uttered out shakily.

"It's kinda impossible to not be corrupted when you go into business...it's life..." Aris sighed and stretched his arms.

"We would know Tom..." Teresa added quietly, her blue eyes piercing Thomas's blue ones. It took Thomas a while to understand... Minho and Newt weren't the only ones corrupted. Aris, Teresa, Gally and even Brenda too...they were all part of this evildoing. 

"What exactly...do you do?" Thomas asked, his voice croaked. 

"It's best...if we don't...talk about it...Thomas," Aris responded, as he looked at Thomas with reassuring eyes. 

Thomas knew Aris and Teresa had given him so many details already... but it wasn't enough. What did Newt and Minho even do? 

"Why...does Minho hate you so much then?" Thomas brought up, even though he knew he was on thin ice.

Aris perked up, and Teresa excused herself to go freshen up in the bathroom.

Thomas waited for a response...10 minutes later and Aris finally spoke...

"I want to still...be your friend Thomas... remember that."

Thomas was confused, and was taken back. What does Aris mean? 

The brunet was confused and lost. There was absolute silence, and Aris never said anything after that. 

Teresa came back after a few minutes and sat down next to them, enjoying the Italian dessert that was put out in front of them.

"It's... 8:25, i'll drive you home after dessert..." Aris said breaking the silence, Thomas nodded and didn't feel like eating the gourmet food in front of him anymore. He felt sick, angry and confused... his friends couldn't just give him a vague explanation and just cliffhang him there. But he decided to question no further, as he knew his role. 

"It was great catching up with you guys! I'll be sure to intrude your houses more often!" Thomas said and laughed, making the tension go away. Oh, how he wished these 5 minutes would just end and he could go back home to his two beloveds. 

"Awesome! Let's all chill at my house next! I recently installed a large full room screen that goes around an entire wall...and connected it to my games... so we can totally play Call of Duty on that shit!" Teresa yelled and threw her fist in the air. 

"Hey! I installed it for you! You don't even know how to unlock a tablet! I had to go all the way to your house just because you had a cool new plan of making an enormous game room," Aris put in and laughed, so did Teresa and Thomas. 

"Good that! Install one in my room soon!" Thomas joked, Aris rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Wouldn't that be a shucking great idea!" Teresa giggled. 

The three of them then finished their dessert and the maids collected all their bowls and wiped the table.

 

***8:30***

"I'll take you home now... come on," Aris said and yawned, Thomas nodded as he got out of his chair and took his phone out. 

**Thomas: i'm omw home**

The brunet texted Newt, a few seconds later a ping alerted his phone.

**Newt: Good! Don't forget to thank ur friend for dinner**

**Thomas: ok mom**

**Newt: u wot.**

**Thomas: nothin ily**

**Newt: c u at home lol bye**

Thomas grinned at his texts from Newt and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Thanks for dinner guys! See you tomorrow Teresa!" Thomas said and waved at the girl.

"I'm stayin' here for a sleepover," she added and laughed as she waved back at Thomas. Aris was used to the girl dropping by and charging in his house like she was family, and ignored her. 

"Okay let's go...my car's right outside the house..." 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for updating late, i was away for a while because there was a massive exam week at my school and i was studying. But thanks for being patient and sticking by me! I love you guys! So please enjoy this story ♥
> 
>  
> 
> #If you guys like Angst and are a fan of mainly Minewt, i have this story called 'The Promise, the Lie and the Vow' and it's based around Thominewt and it's mainly minewt and thominho but there is a tad bit of newtmas. Feel free to check it out, leave a comment, kudo, whatever XD#

Aris parked the car directly in front of Minho and Newt's house, Thomas thanked Aris and stepped out of his Mercedes.

"You sure you don't want to come in and take some ice cream? Newt ordered heaps for his cafe and he wants me to give some out to my friends...cause we can't eat it all," Thomas said as he closed the car door, Aris peeked out the car window and grinned.

"Nah, i doubt i'm welcome there. Besides...i'm not really a fan of ice cream....unless it's cornbread flavor," Aris joked and laughed, Thomas scrunched his nose and then smiled.

"Thanks for dinner though! I'll see you tomorrow," Thomas said and waved, Aris nodded and then drove away. Thomas proceeded to his house, and felt his pocket for keys... he forgot them. Thomas then pressed the doorbell and rocked on the balls of his heels as he waited, he heard someone footsteps, and the door swung opened. Thomas could hear the TV on, or perhaps Minho was playing a video game inside?

"Oh! You're back," the blond said as he saw Thomas. "Where's your keys?"

"I forgot them~" Thomas said and laughed uncomfortably. Newt frowned.

"You can't just forget them! What if it was raining and we weren't home huh? Or what if there a serial killer chasing you and about to chop your head off, and then you're like 'lemme just hide in my house... OH WAIT! I DON'T HAVE MY BLOODY KEYS!'" Newt scolded and pinched Thomas's arm.

"It's not that big of a-" 

"Or what if one time i badly injure myself at the cafe or Minho gets in an accident on set, and we call you to go inside to fetch us our medical kit or phone or bag, BUT YOU CAN'T CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE SHUCKING KEYS! Or what if you...this is a bad example but... what if you killed someone and you needed to hide it in the house or something, BUT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR GODDAMN KEYS! No but how about this... how about if you were suffocating and dying inside the house because you were stung by some weird spider, and you can't move but you call me to help you... BUT I FORGOT MY BLOODY KEYS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?! HUH?! WOULD YOU BE SO JOLLY THEN TOMMY?!" Newt scolded, Thomas was standing out there with pursed lips, in the cold night...waiting for Newt to finish his lecture.

Minho emerged from the background, probably because he was confused why they were taking so long... he snickered when he saw Newt scolding Thomas.

"Newt, i mean this is the first time i've ever forgotten my-"

"NO TOMMY! What if we were sleeping, and you were going out late at night? What if we didn't hear the doorbell? What if the doorbell broke? What if you were coming back from a party at 1 a.m. and you had to sleep outside because you forgot the goddamn keys? I'm so done with you Tommy!" Newt rambled on and on and on... Thomas crossed his arms, shivering in the cold. Minho crossed his arms as he stood next to Newt and put his arm around the blond's shoulder. Thomas looked at Minho and almost pleaded for help with his eyes.

"Newt...calm down," Minho muttered, Newt pushed himself off Minho.

"Isn't this despicable?! Tommy here forgot his bloody keys! Do you know how bad that is? Do you know how many people in the world want to live in a decent house but they can't?! And here's Tommy, being ungrateful from such a blessing and forgets his keys! I mean what type of uncultured-" Newt was cut off as he felt Minho's soft, warm lips press against his own and silenced him.

Thomas preached Minho's cunning tactics and made sure to take notes, for if next time Newt lectured him...he would do this.

Minho pulled away, Newt blushing with a pout and feeling completely vulnerable.

"And that's how you shut up the second in command..." Minho said and grinned, letting Thomas inside and closing the door. Thomas felt the warmth of the house brush over him... kind of blaming Newt for keeping him in the cold for so long.

"Second in command huh? Why's that?" Thomas snickered, Newt blushed as Minho put his arms around the Brit.

"Because he's the cute little shank that is our doting boyfriend who spoils us~ right babe?" Minho said and grinned at Newt, Newt almost sneered.

"In your dreams." 

"And he's also under the two bedrooms...if you know what i mean," Minho added cheekily and winked, Newt flustered and punched his arm, Thomas covered his mouth with widened eyes, wondering how this household had such hot roasts.

"SLIM IT!" the blond yelled, Thomas couldn't help but nuzzle Newt's neck while the blond was still in Minho's arms. 

"So shucking cute..." Thomas muttered, Newt blushed even more.

"STOP INSULTING ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!" Newt snapped and yelled, pulling away from both men and stormed to the living room. Thomas and Minho followed, and saw Newt turn off the video game and pull a DVD out of the shelves and then smiled.

Minho could you get the popcorn ready and Thomas could you please get the blankets from upstairs?" Newt asked sweetly, the two men got to it right away... but Minho, a bit more reluctant.

Minho microwaved a massive bowl of popcorn and Thomas nearly tripped over the warm fluffy blue blanket when he was on his way back down, Newt was already opening the DVD and putting the movie in there.

"Minho sat down on the left end of the couch, Thomas made his way in the middle and Newt turned off the entire houselights except for the bathroom lights before he sat down on the right side of the couch.

"Whoa! Do we really need to turn off all the lights?!" Minho growled and threw the blanket over the three of them.

"It feels cinematic, good that!" Thomas cheered and placed the popcorn on his lap. Newt grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to as loud as it could be, which worried Minho a bit but excited Thomas.

The Brit pressed play and put the remote down, the movie made a large booming noise and the movie introduction began to show...

"Why is it so loud?! And why is it so dark?!" Minho complained as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"It's the vibe! This is one of my favorite movies, and it's a classic! Of course imma crank it up a notch and take this to the next level!" Newt said and laughed, Minho rolled his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chin. Meanwhile, Newt made himself comfortable by lying on Thomas's lap in a side-wards position and his long legs were thrown over the edge of the couch.

The movie started. 

The television screen shows within the television screen, filled with static...suddenly an ad commercial shows. A hair-care commercial, as gorgeous models appear in the screen.

"I belong on that ad," Minho snickered only to get slightly punched on the arm by Newt. 

Two girls named Katie and Becca appear on scene...they speak to each other. 

"Okay...this seems nice...going well..." Minho mutters as he watches the two girls talk about the TV.

"Have you heard about this videotape that kills you when you watch it?" the character named Becca says, Minho shakes his head.

"There it is," he sighs and pretends to yawn, annoying Newt and Thomas. 

The three boys continue watching the movie... as Becca explains the tape, how it's about somebody's nightmare...and suddenly this woman comes on. 

"His friends rented this place, in the mountains...and one of them found this video. We thought it was some sick joke...until the phone rang..." Katie says, Thomas gives a 'Oooo' noise.

"At this moment...Katie knew....she fucked up..." Thomas said and grabbed some popcorn. 

"You're trying to scare me..." Becca says.

"It was a week ago... a week ago tonight..." Katie adds.

"Just about a week ago, week ago..." Minho whispered under his breath quietly, couldn't help but jamming to the song...only to receive a 'are you really gonna go there?' facial expression from Newt.

 Thomas and Minho looked relieved when Katie pretended to choke and tricked her best friend...but Newt had a slight smirk kept to himself.

Everything seemed to be going well...until the phone rings.

"Hoe don't do it..." Thomas mutters.

"OH SHIT!!!" Minho called and slightly edged closer to Thomas.

The girls pick it up...

"Oh my god..." Thomas groans. 

It was just their mother.

"I know shit is going down...all horror movies make it ALLL seem well, and then they shucking kill off the shanks," Thomas said and took a sip of his coke. 

Becca is done with Katie's shit and returns upstairs, meanwhile Katie hears a pop noise coming from the living room. She walks towards the noise. TV...on...filled with static.

Minho seemed to look uncomfortable while watching this, Newt eyes glinted with excitement and Thomas was too intrigued in the movie to notice Minho's soft whines.

The boys watch as Katie turns off the power of the TV again and again...but the TV would switch back on...even when the cord was unplugged.

Eventually the screen goes black...and the house is absolutely silent.

Katie runs upstairs in paranoia towards her bedroom, strangely to see that water was leaking out of the door. As soon as she opens it, a image of a well is seen on her TV.

"What the-" Minho said, he was cut off when an unseen force of horror flashes before the TV screen, Katie screams as a distorted mangled figure appears on the screen and fades black.

Newt didn't flinch, Thomas jerked a little and Minho fully jumped. 

"Oh my god..." Thomas huffed as he clutched his test tightly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Minho yelled and almost clung onto Thomas's arm. 

"This is just the beginning..." Newt says in a mysterious tone and smirks. 

"No, you know what...i'm done," Minho groaned and prepared to get up, Newt grabbed the Asian's arm and pulled him back down.

"No! You're watching of all this! Even if you find it scary-" 

"I DO NOT FIND IT SCARY!" Minho snapped back, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you jump?" Thomas asked and raised an eyebrow, Minho flushed red.

"Slim it! I was only...uh- i was only... i only jumped because Thomas here just jerked and i tried to move outta the way!" Minho protested, Newt and Thomas looked at each other before shrugging and continued watching, Minho edging closer to Thomas secretly. 

They were up to the part when a journalist named Rachel wants to investigate Katie's (her niece) death... she decides to watch the tape.

"Rachel!" Both Thomas and Minho exclaim in sync, knowing a redheaded girl in W.C.K.D. shared the same name as this unfortunate horror movie character.

Newt took a popcorn and threw it into his mouth as he said not a word until Thomas spoke up.

"This is honestly so stupid. If she thinks the tape killed them, then why would she watch the tape?" Thomas confusedly pointed out.

"That's the point of horror movies Tommy, everyone is stupid and die," Newt chuckled, Thomas leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the TV.

The woman watched the tape only to receive a phone call from a girl saying... "7 days."

Throughout the movie Newt was cozily snuggled on Thomas's lap whilst Thomas neglected the popcorn and had his right palm over his nose and mouth, showing his dedication to the movie...meanwhile Minho was in fear, and tried to cover it up with sarcastic and witty humor.

Eventually they covered around half of the movie...

Rachel (the journalist) meets Becca who was admitted to mental hospital... and asks her about the woman in the tape, Becca agrees to help claiming that Rachel had 4 days to live anyways.

Rachel finds out the woman in the video was called Anna Morgan, a horse rancher who at some strange incident, her horses all drowned...and she herself immediately committed suicide. Thomas began laughing, which startled Minho and received a frown from Newt.

"What's so funny?!" Newt asked as Thomas giggled and snickered.

"What a shuck face..." Minho muttered and sunk back into the couch.

"I honestly don't get why it's so funny, a lady just died and that's horrible!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas suffocated and tried to speak through his laughter.

"HER...AHAHAHAHA! ALL HER HORSES DROWNED!!! HAHAHAHA! Oh my-" Thomas choked out and continued laughing, Newt laughed with him and Minho kept his eyes on the screen.

"That's so mean! Why would you laugh at that?!" Newt laughed and slapped Thomas's knee before the both of them calmed down and proceeded to continue movie.

Rachel is then haunted by a young girl with long messy black hair covering her face...hallucinations.

"Ew! Does she need my hair gel or something?!" Minho whined every time he creepy girl appear on screen, Thomas and Newt clearly know that Minho is scared but keep it to themselves.

Rachel discovers that her son Aidan had watched the tape as well and her husband Noah is seeing hallucinations just like her.

***Time skip***

Rachel and Noah, both individually discover that Anna Morgan had adopted a young girl named Samara. An eight year old who possessed thoughtography,  the ability to project a mental image like a film, however she alone could not control herself, she had drove her foster parents into insanity unintentionally. 

"Tragic..." Thomas said and shook his head sadly as he found out that Samara's foster parents were driven into insanity. 

 Rachel, followed by Thomas, Newt and Minho then learn that Samara was responsible for the horse drownings.

"You know what? Shuck this shit. I'm out. I'm not doing this anymore," Minho muttered as he tried to leave, only to be held down by Newt and Thomas.

"What's wrong Minho? A bit scared are we?" Newt mocked and slightly kissed the Asian's hands.

"NO! I-I-I...I'M JUST...I'M JUST SHUCKING TIRED! I wanna go bed!" he excused and flustered, Thomas grabbed Minho's head and pulled it towards his shoulder.

"Rest on me... but watch the movie," Thomas said, Minho blushed and didn't argue as he embarrassingly laid his head on Thomas's shoulder, eyes still on the TV. 

Apparently,Samara had been sent to psychiatrists and had sessions of therapy just liker her foster mother Anna had went because she suffered from suicidal thoughts and depression, until her father Richard, to prevent Samara from harming anyone, locked her into the barn... she had only a television set to keep her company.

Rachel confronts Richard about Samara's location, Richard is traumatized and senses that Samara's repercussion presence is still around him and then commits suicide in a bath tub in front of Rachel, horrifying her as he electrified himself.

Minho slightly shields his eyes from the unsightly gore scene while Thomas frowns and Newt accidentally takes Thomas's soda and drinks it.

"This is why i fucking hate electricity," Minho mutters.

A few minutes later in the movie, Rachel and Noah journey up the camp, and discover a stone well beneath the cabin floor.

Rachel falls in the well and discovers Samara's corpse, and she experiences a flashback...

"What the fuck..." Thomas mutters as he finds out that Anna was the one that threw Samara down the well, and she survived 7 days down the well.

"That's why when she calls you, she says 7 days..." Newt explains. Minho covers his mouth in disgust as he saw the corpse.

Samara was standing before an old stone, admiring a tree...before Anna appeared behind her comments on how peaceful the day was, before getting a black plastic garbage bag and suffocates Samara with it. She then knocks her out with a rock and apologizes to her before throwing her down the well.

Rachel decides to help Samara, and because Samara lacked any parental figures, she aims to make Rachel her mother... Despite Rachel taking away Samara's skeletal remains from the well and technically freeing her, Samara is still not happy and wants the world to know her pain. 

"Fuck. No," Minho muttered as he presses against Thomas and squints at the TV. 

Samara appears on Noah's television...

"Oh shit!" Thomas yells as widens his eyes, Newt smiles.

The haunting spectre of Samara crawls out of Noah's TV and on to his floor.

Thomas's and Minho's hearts are beating fast, Thomas because he was extremely anxious and intrigued in whether Noah would get away...and Minho because he was scared and horrified. 

Noah tries to flee but trips over.

"Are you shucking kidding me? He trips over...great," Thomas says and face palms. 

Samara suddenly reveals a grey distorted face with cracks and deformity to Noah, a loud scream is heard...scaring the two boys.

"NOPE!" Minho yells and he jumps up and dives over the couch, hiding behind it. Thomas heavily breathed and clutched onto his heart, while Newt just laughs at the both.

Noah was frightened to death.

"Oh my god. I think i pissed myself," Thomas mutters as he calms down and pushes his hair back.

"Babe come back up here," Newt laughs as he looks over the couch to see Minho there.

"That's a 'no' from me," he responds and refuses the budge from that spot.

The movie ended when, Rachel finds out Noah has died and with burning rage, destroys the original tape and burns it. She later on realizes she survived the tape because she had copied the original copy, so she helps her son Aidan copy the video so he survives too. 

The room became dark as the TV turns black, the movie had ended. The credits begin to show, along with the music.

Newt gets up and stretches, Thomas yawns and puts the popcorn bowl down.

"That scared me so much, thanks Newt, wasn't planning to sleep anyway..." Thomas jokes and he gets up to turn on the lights.

"Really? I loved it! It's a classic!" Newt replied.

The yellow lights flicker on, lighting up the living room...they see Minho behind the couch, he stands up and stretches.

"Aw! Look, you're crying!" Newt teased as Minho got up and wipes his eyes with his arm.

"I'M NOT! I WAS YAWNING!" he snapped and blushed, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that Minho, you were more scared than i was," Thomas snickered and walks up to the Asian.

"You know what? I will admit i was a little scared...and that's it, overall it was quite boring," he said and smirked.

"Yeah, maybe next time a movie gets too boring imma just jump and hide behind a couch," Newt added cheekily, Thomas laughed and high-fived the Brit. 

Minho huffed angrily as he goes to collect the bowl and decides to wash the other dishes as well.

Newt licks his lips as he used his index finger to gesture Thomas to lean towards him.

Thomas leaned over the couch and Newt was only a few centimeters away from his face.

"Did you see Minho cry just then?" Newt whispered and giggled, Thomas smiled and bit his lip.

"Like, the tears were actually visible and he sniffed a bit," the blond added.

"He's always so cocky and so sarcastic...i think it's time we should just make him feel comfortable to reveal that he isn't as strong as he think he is," Thomas whispered back, Newt fully nodded and glanced at Minho who was washing the dishes, before speaking.

"I think we should scare him. Since he thinks he's all that...then i reckon we should just step up our game, you know Tommy?" Thomas nodded to Newt's statement.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to use a different phone that i haven't used in ages... and i'll call him... but Thomas, go and turn off the lights when he's not looking...excuse yourself, then hide and turn off the lights but take the TV remote and flick to an abandoned channel, so it's all static-y and shit," Newt whispered in Thomas's ear, Thomas chuckled.

"That's so evil!" 

Newt winked and gave a hand gesture, indicating that they should start this mission.

"Tommy, could you go out and buy me some more popcorn... we should have some for next time," Newt said aloud, making sure Minho could hear.

"Yeah, but what brand?" Thomas asked, playing along.

"The butter and caramel, just go down the snack store, it'll be in the confectionery aisle," the Brit explained, Thomas nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys...and the remote secretly.

"Okay, see ya guys...be right back," he said.

"Bye!" both Minho and Newt said together, Minho with his attention still on the dishes.

Thomas pretended to go outside, unlocking and locking the door to make the sound when he was still in the house, he snuck behind a room near the hallway and closed the door gently. Minho was unaware that Thomas had left the house and kept washing the dishes.

"Babe!" Newt called and went up to Minho, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist.

"If you're horny right now, it's not right time to bang right after a horror movie..." Minho mutters, Newt kisses his cheek and pulls away.

"No, i'm just tired...it's like...10 to 11 now..." Newt murmured.

"No...don't go bed..." Minho whined and turned on the tap again... not wanting to be left alone.

"I have to! I have to wake up and open the coffee shop, and you've got a photo shoot earlier than i do! So after cleaning up...go to bed..." Newt said sweetly before kissing Minho's lips once more.

"Alright...goodnight," Minho sighed reluctantly and let the blond go upstairs. 

Newt was upstairs, a wide grin on his face as he sat on the top of the stairs...looking at Minho, the raven haired man could not see him because he couldn't from that angle. Newt took a old Nokia phone from the draw which he never used and turned it on... 

He dialed Minho's number. 

Minho was confused... his own phone began ringing and it was from someone he didn't know. Of course...after watching the movie, Minho was afraid to pick it up anyway.

After about countless calls, Newt got annoyed. Newt rolled his eyes and tip-toed to his room and pretended he was already half asleep.

"MINHO! PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Newt acted and pretended he was angry.

"But it's an unknown number! I don't pick u-" Minho protested.

"PICK THE DAMN PHONE UP! IT COULD BE TOMMY AND HE COULD'VE BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT!" Newt lied, the Brit bit his lip as he heard Minho growl and turn off the tap... taking off his gloves and going towards the phone. The Asian picked it up.

Newt tried not to laugh as Minho answered the phone. 

"Yo," Minho groaned.

_**"7 days."** _

 Newt hoped his creepy whisper got him...and it did. Minho dropped his cellphone and yelled, backing away from the phone on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK." the Asian yelled repeatedly, and trembled.

"NEWT! OH MY-NEWT! NEWT!" he cried and wanted to run upstairs, Newt quickly texted Thomas with his own phone the signal. 

Thomas grinned as he quietly turned off the lights.

"ARE YOU FUCKING-" Minho's voice echoed, all vision shut off before him as he was alone in the darkness.

"NEWT! NEWT! PLEASE! I'M SO FUCKING SCARED COME DOWN! A FUCKING SHUCK BITCH- BABE! A PHONE-MY PHONE! NEWT!!!! FUCKING ANSWER ME! I'M FUCKING GONNA DIE! SHUCK MY LIFE! YOU SHANK REPLY TO ME! THE LIGHTS! I CAN'T SEE, FUCK! BABE! NEWT! THOMAS?! NEWT, THOMAS! ARE YOU HERE?!" Minho cried desperately, Thomas was hesitant to go any further when he heard the Asian whimper... but he took a deep breath and turned to a static noise radio-wave channel. 

Minho's head turned back slowly as he heard the TV switch on...to the channel and screamed, he somehow scared himself with his scream because he didn't know he could scream a higher pitch than Ariana Grande. He was so terrified he couldn't speak, as he fell to the floor and clasped his hands over his mouth...trembling.

Thomas flicked on the lights and started laughing... Newt ran downstairs, dying with laughter. Minho only looked up confused and choking on his tears.

"WE GOT YOU!" both Thomas and Newt yelled and laughed, Minho looked at the both of them and was completely lost.

"Shit. He's crying," Thomas brought up suddenly as they calmed down after a while... Minho then realized what was happening and shot up angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DID YOU JUST FUCKING PLAY ME! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SHUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU SHUCKING BITCH ASS SHANKS! I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU TWO!" Minho bellowed with rage, Newt was still laughing and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, only to get pushed off.

"No-haha! No, Min! Stop! HAHAHA! It's was a prank-hahaha!" Newt laughed.

"IT'S NOT SHUCKING FUNNY! OKAY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?! DID YOU KNOW HOW- I'M FUCKING SO-" Minho yelled, his words mixed up... Thomas seemed worried and walked closer to Minho.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you-" Minho cut the brunet off.

"SLIM IT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO A SHUCK FACED SHANK LIKE YOU! WHO'S IDEA EVEN WAS THIS?!" the Asian snapped.

"No, no, no! It was mine! HAHAHAHA! Don't blame Tommy!" Newt laughed and tried to pull Minho away from Thomas.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, Newt and Thomas guiltily backed away and prepared to go upstairs. Minho realized he had to stay downstairs and closed the lights.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME...YET! I'M NOT FUCKING DONE!" he suddenly yells, Newt rolls his eyes as Thomas clings onto Minho's arms.

"We just wanted to scare you, because you're always acting like you're the best and you're so tough... but we know you're really sensitive and cute on the inside~" Thomas cooed, not letting Minho pull away from him.

"Well, you shucking got me aight? YOU HAPPY NOW?! WHY DON'T YOU SHUCKING THROW ME INTO A WELL WHILE YOU'RE AT IT?! FUCKING SLINTHEADS!" 

"But you love us!" Thomas pouted and Newt pursed his lips.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! AND TURN THE FUCKING TV OFF! WHAT THE SHUCK?!" Minho spat. Thomas quickly turned off the TV.

"Hahaha! No, but it was so funny!" Newt laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING! WHAT THE SHUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SHANKS?! YOU TWO WERE HONESTLY SO ABUSIVE AND RUDE TO ME JUST THEN!" Minho snapped.

"Look on the bright side! Your crying face is so adorable, even if Samara did come out of the TV, she would give you a ticket because you got FINE written all over you!" Thomas comforted and nuzzled the Asian's neck.

"Fucking stop," he groaned and pulls away from them forcefully. 

"Did you see that?" Thomas asks Newt.

"Oh yeah. He was crying... he rarely cries. And he screamed...that's the first time i've heard him scream so loud...i got a shock myself because of that bloody screech," the blond stated and shrugged. 

"STOP TEASING ME! I'M A SHUCKING HOT AND GORGEOUS PERSON! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Minho whines and crosses his arms.

"We're sorry! HAHAHA! We didn't know you were 'THAT' scared!" Newt snickered, Minho raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at us like that! You're making us feel so bad!" Thomas laughed as he reaches out to wipe away Minho's tears.

"Quite unmanly for someone like him ey? His legs were trembling and he couldn't even walk!" Newt teases and grins, Minho rolls eyes nearly to the back of his head.

"UNMANLY?!" Minho exclaimed, he bends down and grabs Thomas's leg and lifts his legs up...flinging the brunet over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Thomas yells and hits his back, the brunet blushes as he feels Minho is holding him, his strong hands groped around Thomas's butt. 

Minho ignores him as he grabs Newt easily and tucks the blond under his arm...it looked like he was helping someone move their luggage.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Newt screamed and squirmed around, yet laughing at the same time.

"We'll see who's unmanly soon enough! And we'll see who's talking when your legs are trembling and you can't walk!" Minho responded and hid a smirk.

"You're back to your normal self already?!" Thomas exasperated as Minho brought them upstairs.

Newt and Thomas sighed...knowing that they shouldn't of decided to scare Minho, because they knew Minho wasn't going to forgive them.

"Think about the consequences! If we have sex at 11 now, you have to wake up so early tomorrow...your shoot is at 2 a.m. because your shoot will take hours! And you won't be back until 7.p.m.! Get some sleep and we can-" Newt tried to explain.

"No! No! No! Don't shucking think you can get away with this!" Minho spoke over him as he threw the two boys onto his bed.

"No Minho...please...i'm so sorry! We're sorry!" Thomas pleaded and laughed as Minho sat on top of him while Newt made a lucky escape back to his room.

"WAIT! NEWT ESCAPED! MIN-" Thomas protested, Minho began kissing the brunet's neck harshly almost as if he was forcing himself to forget what just happened.

"I'll deal with him later..." the Asian groaned and bit down on Thomas's shoulder, the brunet whined and tugged on Minho's shirt.

Suddenly...Minho collapsed into Thomas's chest and closed his eyes... the brunet confusedly stared at him and soon realized the boy was asleep. Newt crept into Minho's room, Thomas shushed him and the blond quietly sat down next to Thomas and the asleep Minho.

"He's such an ugly shank..." Newt muttered as he looks at Minho asleep in Thomas's arms.

"He must've been so tired..." Thomas added and gently pats the raven haired boy's back.

"Sorry Minho," Newt apologizes softly, the blond leans down, pushes the Asian's black hair back and kisses the top of his head.

"How much...do you love him?" Thomas brings up casually, Newt perks up and raises his eyebrows.

"...Words alone couldn't describe how much i love him..." he replies, Thomas chortled quietly.

"Aren't you happy...with just him then?" he whispers, Newt didn't looked shocked at all when Thomas mentioned this.

"We 'ARE' happy with each other...but Tommy... you just had to be the perfect guy to walk in and just-"

"Steal you guys away?"

"No!"

"..."

"Just... showed us the boundaries beyond love... Minho and i...we love you Thomas...and please don't think we will ever neglect you."

"Okay. This sounds so parental so let's draw the line here," Thomas joked and chuckles with Newt.

"Goodnight Tommy," Newt said as he stood up, setting the alarm for Minho.

"Wait...you're not gonna sleep here? Together?" Thomas asked, almost hurtful.

"No Tommy, do i look like i want to wake up with that shank 2 a.m. in the morning? No!" Newt sassed, Thomas realized he made a valid point.

"True. Good point," the brunet said as he laid down Minho's head onto the pillow and got up... following Newt out the door.

The two of them returned to their own rooms to get a good rest for tomorrow.

 

***Next morning***

"Wake up Tommy, rise and shine baby," Newt said as he opened the curtains, the sun shone on Thomas...nearly blinding him. 

"I don't wanna..." he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, Newt snatched the blanket and threw it off. 

"NO! THERE'S GOOD NEWS TODAY!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas snorted.

"Get up!" Newt complained and poked the brunet repeatedly.

"I know! Just 5 more minutes!" Thomas whimpered and yawned.

"I need to tell you something!" Newt yelled, Thomas sat up eventually, lazily, watery eyes, and scratched the back of his head.

"We're going to Dubai this weekend!" Newt cheered, Thomas frowned.

"I'm sorry...what?!"

"Tommmyyy! Minho texted me this morning telling me that he's going to Dubai for some modelling shit or whatever, and he's bringing us! Isn't this exciting?!"

Thomas's face overwhelmed with joy.

"REALLY?! FOR REAL?! I can't believe it! H-how?!" Thomas exclaimed happily.

"I don't know! So go to work, come home...and we'll pack our bags together after dinner!" Newt excitedly said, Thomas felt his tiredness go away...he was hyped up about this.

"WE'RE GONNA GO TOGETHER TO DUBAI ON THE WEEKENDS! So what are you waiting for?! Get changed...eat breakfast, and i'll drive you to work!" Newt demanded, Thomas nodded.

"Wait...on your motorcycle? Again?"

Newt chuckled. "Duh!" 

 

***Later***

Thomas had eaten breakfast with Newt, gotten dressed and was ready to head out...work gear, laptop, phone, wallet, keys...he was ready. He waited for Newt to go find his jacket, the brunet stood outside with his arms folded... suddenly his phone rang.

Thomas picked it up on it's second ring. 

_**"Hello? Thomas?"** _

Thomas frowned, "Yeah? That's me."

_**"Oh hey! It's me Beth."** _

The brunet seemed confused...why would his co-worker call him, he doubt she was even at work yet. "Okay...hello? What's wrong?"

 **_"So Clint told me to call you as soon as i could, and he wanted to ask...if you have a legal passport and is it still valid?"_ ** she asked.

"Of course it's valid! But...why would he need my passport?"

_**"No! Because the boss...and i mean Ava Paige, she handed out a new task for the Glade. She wants us to go on a trip overseas to greet the W.C.K.D. models and discuss with them the future projects we require them to do. You know how W.C.K.D. has it's own models and clothing line?"** _

"Yeah i know that... i'm sorry but, when is this happening?" Thomas questioned, he could see Newt already locking the door behind him with a leather jacket in his arm.

_**"It requires overtime in the weekends, but we're salary workers so yeah...we kinda have to do this."** _

Thomas's face drained of color... this weekend?

"W-what..."

_**"Oh! Sorry gotta bounce! My ride is here! Tell you more details when you get here...bye Thomas!"** _

The call ended just like that.

"Who was that?" Newt asked with a smile as he put on his jacket, Thomas locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Just... my manager..." Thomas lied, Newt nodded as he handed Thomas his helmet.

 

_How was Thomas going to do this?_

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS OMG! I know this update was VERRYYY LATE! But i had exams and heaps of stuff going on at school, so i'm really sorry! But anyways, here's the update! Thank you for being patient and waiting so long, i really appreciate it! ♥  
> Feel free to leave a comment, kudo or anything!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: if you are a fan of minewt please check out my new story 'The promise, the vow and the lie' THANK YOU!

Thomas didn't utter out a single word on the way to W.C.K.D., he was sitting on a motorcycle for the second time in his life... in the morning, he was supposedly meant to be excited and thrilled... but now he was just feeling depressed and frustrated. 

"Tommy? What type of photo do you think we get to watch that shank shoot?" Newt suddenly asked when he stopped in front of a traffic light. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Newt's waist lightly and didn't seem to be listening.

"Well...it is after all Dubai... i've only been there twice but it was for business. The cities and beaches are shucking splendid! Perhaps he might be shooting an ad or so?" Newt ranted on. 

Newt frowned when he realized Thomas wasn't listening.

"Tommy?"  

No response from the brunet.

"Tommy?" Newt repeated, it was only then Thomas snapped out of his trance.

"H-huh? Yeah?" Thomas quickly said.

Newt sighed, "Nevermind... weren't you hyped up a few minutes ago? And suddenly you seemed to be so quiet and upset? What's up with that?"

"Nothing...nothing..." the brunet replied quietly, Newt frowned but said nothing.

So throughout the whole way there, there was silence between them. 

When they reached their destination, Thomas hopped off the bike and took off his helmet and handed it to the blond who also took off his helmet.

"Thanks," Thomas muttered under his breath and turned away.

"Tommy!" Newt called out to him right before the brunet was about to take another step away, Thomas hesitantly turned back.

"D-do...it's...it's okay if you don't want to come to Dubai... i mean i-i... trust you with the house and everything...i-i-i j-just thought you wanted to come with us...ya know?" Newt stuttered, Thomas gritted his teeth as he watched the Brit advert his own eyes away and gripped onto the helmets tightly.

"Too cute..." Thomas thought to himself. 

"Stop it," the brunet growled, Newt was taken back and furrowed his brows.

"H-huh?"

"Stop...making that...that face! Argh! You're making me feel like a total shank!" Thomas yelled and clenched his fists, the confused blond eyed him weirdly and raised his eyebrows.

"Tommy... what happened?" Newt asked in a serious tone.

Thomas clicked his tongue and pushed his hair back... he really, really, really wanted to go to Dubai but clearly that was impossible because he had work this weekend, and he can't just ditch work...it was the first time he ever got a good high pay job, he wasn't going to let that go to waste.

"Tommy, what happened?" Newt repeated, this time with a slightly angrier tone.

Thomas took a deep breath and sighed, "Newt... babe... i love you-"

"DON'T BLOODY START OFF WITH THAT! GET TO THE POINT YOU SLINTHEAD!" Newt snapped, Thomas gulped and nodded, he hoped he wouldn't be late... he was supposed to be in the building now, but he was standing out here still talking to Newt.

"I...i... i don't think i'll be able...to go...Dubai...because...because-" Thomas began.

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"I think W.C.K.D. wants me to work on the weekends..." the brunet squeaked out, he didn't dare look at Newt's face but he could feel the Brit's burning glare and how Newt's jaw does this thing when he's angry.

Thomas felt shivers up his spine, it was rare for Newt to be quiet... when the blond was angry, he usually yelled and ranted on about his frustration, but instead the blond was sucking in his cheeks while blinking really fast and looking in all different directions.

"So...yea...I'm...I'm really sorry..." Thomas added under his breath, Newt only let out a sarcastic laugh.

"But trust me! I really want to go! It's...it's just that I just got this job and-" Thomas quipped but was cut off by Newt.

"No it's fine Tommy! Like it's honestly fine! Work is more important am I right?!" Newt spoke in a slightly louder voice and then groaned, and prepared to put on his helmet.

"Newt...babe... please understand-"

"NO I UNDERSTAND!"

"You don't-"

"No I totally understand Tommy! Ever since you got a million dollar job you don't want to risk losing it, right? I get it."

"You do?" Thomas gasped in surprise, Newt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I get it. Money is more important than us... that's what you're bloody saying, right?" Newt responded angrily, Thomas was starting to feel angry but said nothing.

"It's honestly okay, I'll just give the plane ticket to some person who really wants to go Dubai. Because clearly, you aren't grateful for it. And it's fine because you're such a 'GREAT' shucking boyfriend who 'OBVIOUSLY' supports Minho, so that's enough," Newt spat.

Thomas looked at the blond with disbelief, "Why are you patronising me like that?! We can go on plenty of trips later on in life."

Newt snickered, "Okay, whatever Tommy."

"Babe come on, don't be like that... technically you're being a bit of a hypocrite the more you talk, you're basically dragging me away from work 'JUST' so I can go to Minho's work, I mean that's kind of...you know? The same thing? Wouldn't it better if I worked hard in W.C.K.D., earn money 'AND' then buy us plane tickets to actually 'GO' on a holiday? Not just visit Minho at work? But go on an 'ACTUAL' legitimate holiday together?" Thomas spoke, talking sense to Newt. The blond was about to protest but Thomas quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing Newt softly on the lips. It startled the blond and he struggled to push Thomas away, but ended up accepting and melting into the kiss.

Thomas pulled away, leaving the Brit embarrassed and flustered.

"Agreed?" the brunet asked, flashing a smile with perfect dimples.

"I'm...i-i-i...i'm still not forgiving you!" Newt shot and looked away.

"Don't be mad...please...please?" Thomas cooed, Newt pouted and crossed his arms... just when Thomas thought his British boyfriend was done being mad at him and finally accepted the fact that Thomas couldn't go to Dubai for important reasons, he was wrong. 

Thomas tried to kiss Newt's temple, only to get shoved away roughly and slapped across the face, luckily the people around didn't seemed to notice.

"I don't care shuckface! Apologize to Minho instead!" Newt snapped, Thomas held his face...and felt taken back.

"I will!" Thomas whined.

"Don't bloody talk to me until you've corrected your mistake! And you're gonna have to tell Minho that you can't go, cause' i'm not doin' it!" the Brit added, he put on his helmet and turned on the engine.

"Newt! Please! I've only worked in W.C.K.D. for a few days and i-" Thomas protested as Newt threw his briefcase to the brunet, who barely caught it.

"BYE!" Newt yelled over Thomas, and drove away...leaving the angry and confused brown haired boy behind. 

Thomas let out an angry whine and slammed his right fist into the air, and kicked a pebble angrily.

"Why is he so shucking stubborn?!" the brunet growled and took deep breaths.

After two minutes or so, he calmed down and realized he was late...

"Shit," he muttered to himself before taking off into a run, towards the company.

 

***Later***

"WAIT UP!" Thomas yelled, the elevator was about to close but an unfamiliar middle aged worker held it open for him. Thomas rushed inside the elevator and chose his floor, he was panting and he was sweating.

"Late?" the male worker asked, Thomas nodded quickly, not bothering to answer mainly because he was out of breath.

"You teens don't appreciate the fact that you're working in a billion dollar company...you have some nerve of being 'late'," the man snickered rudely, Thomas was still panting while frowning at him.

A2. Thomas got off and tried to ignore the man.

"See ya kid," the man almost mocked, and with that...the elevator doors closed.

Thomas shook his head and ran towards the 'Glade', he went through the glass doors and checked the time. He was ten minutes late.

His manager, Zart, raised his eyebrows, "Thomas." 

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up in some family issues!" Thomas exclaimed and walked quickly towards his desk, chucking his briefcase down.

Ben coughed, "We checked all your details before you came here...what family?" 

Beth smiled and punched Ben roughly in the arm, hurting the boy.

"Ignore him Thomas, it's Ben after all. It's okay that you're late...it was only ten minutes!" she said sweetly, Thomas smiled back apologetically.

"Imma let you off this time shank, but please don't let it happen again," Zart said, Thomas gulped and nodded.

"Anyways! Now that everyone's here, let us begin!" Zart announced, Thomas sat down into his swivel chair and turned his attention all to Zart.

"Because our boss handed out a project for us to accomplish, we have to do it... whether it's in the weekends or not, as all of you except Thomas may know... Paige has requested me to select four other members...apart from me, to accompany me to go overseas to perform this duty. And as you may know, i have selected both Adam and Beth... two of our very experienced workers, Clint...who i've also chosen because you're one of my most trusted employees...and Thomas! Who is new here, and needs this opportunity to gain experience," Zart explained... a few people rolled their eyes, because they obviously knew that Thomas was only chosen because he was friends with the well known Teresa, Aris, Gally and Brenda.

"So i'm going to leave Ben in charge here while we're gone!" Zart declared.

"YES!" Ben cheered.

"Oh god... not Ben!" Thomas heard someone joke from the back, only to get a playful snarl from Ben. 

"ALRIGHT QUIET THE SHUCK DOWN!" Zart snapped, getting slightly annoyed, Thomas guessed it was because it was early morning and his co-workers were being shanks.

"So! I know you guys are within adulthood now, so please...guys please... maintain the most absolute sensible and coordinated behavior when i am gone, and 'PLEASE' co-operate without distributing annoyance to your fellow workmates...understood?" Zart spoke loud and clear. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In other words, don't shuck around and be slintheads," Zart added and that was the end of his speech.

"Okay, Adam, Beth, Clint and Thomas...imma need you to come to my office...and i will go in depth of what we're doing," Zart said and pushed his messy hair back. So with that, the four of them followed their manager to his office and stood up behind the desk, as Zart sat down.

"Do you four know the exact reason why you're here?" the slightly annoyed manager questioned, everyone apart from Thomas nodded vigorously.

Zart diverted his attention to Thomas and shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his temple... Thomas shrunk away nervously, he knew that the only reason Zart was not thrashing out at him was because the guy needed a promotion.

"Thomas... this is why you don't come to work late, not a minute late alright? I'll guess i'll explain anyway... since you're uhh...new. Are you familiar with W.C.K.D.'s clothing line?" Zart asked.

"Of course!" Thomas lied.

"Good. Well, we actually have a set of models overseas because we recently sent them there. Uhhh...how do i explain this? They were sent to promote our recently established clothing line-" Zart explained.

"Wait... sorry to interrupt but what is the clothing line called?" Thomas asked, Zart nearly rolled his eyes all the way to the back of his head.

"I THOUGT YOU KNEW! OUR CLOTHING LINE IS CALLED WICKED!" Zart screamed, the poor brunet shrunk away slowly. Thomas felt stupid for asking, duh? He didn't know what he was expecting.

"Y-yeah... sorry...had a mind blank," he squeaked out.

"Anyways..." Zart continued, "the models we have to promote our new clothing line were sent around a lot of places, and around the world... however it is up to us, to go to this  country on the weekends 'AND' Monday, to convince other companies to buy our product, invest in our shares and basically make our clothing line spread faster than HIV...got it?" 

The four of them chuckled and snickered a bit under their breaths but nodded seriously afterwards.

"Aight, guys... that's it... i'll tell you more details when we get on the plane this weekend, i want you four to go home, pack your bags... and make sure you're not using your fake passports, don't mix them up, this isn't a MF, we're doing so we'll use real passports," Zart said, Thomas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, questioning the what seem to be illegal statement that his manager had just said. 

"A suitcase will be provided to each and every one of you 'IF' you don't have one and wish to use one, any questions?" Zart asked and pursed his lips, everyone except Thomas shook their heads.

"Wait... sorry but, where are we going?" Thomas brought up sheepishly, Zart raised an eyebrow.

"To Dubai?" his manager responded, it took Thomas a while to put in the puzzle pieces...and suddenly a burst of excitement spread across his face.

"REALLY?!" he exclaimed, Beth, Adam, Zart and Clint all eyed him weirdly.

"Uhh...yeah?" Beth responded, Thomas's dimples were showing clearly as he grinned widely. 

"Did you always wanted to go to Dubai or something?" Zart snickered, Thomas laughed.

"Ha! You could say... but what time do we have to be at the airport by?" the brunet asked with glee.

"3:30 a.m., we have to be early even though we go by private jet...we have lots to do," Adam spoke up, answering for Zart. Thomas pouted, he hated waking up early but that was the least of his worries... he thought he could see and meet Minho and Newt there but there was lots to do... Thomas guessed that he would barely have the time to see his boyfriends, he would rather not go at all.

"What's with the long face ya stick?" Beth teased, Thomas sighed.

"Do we get free time?" Thomas muttered out quietly.

Zart frowned, "If we get most things done on the first day, we might be able to sight see and shit on the next... depends how fast and well you shanks do."

Thomas bit his lip and nodded.

"ANYMORE questions? Thomas?" Zart exaggerated and looked at the brunet with slight annoyance, Thomas shook his head and after a while they were all dismissed.

 

Thomas sat down at his desk, turned on the computer and proceeded to accept incoming calls from customers and study more about the company which he still knew so little about.

"Ey Thomas," Adam interrupted after a while, Thomas had just ended his conversation with the customer on the phone and diverted his attention to Adam. 

"First time on a trip?" the chirpy boy asked.

"Third time actually... my first time overseas was when i was 5 to Jordan because my mother's best friend was getting married, the second time was to Hawaii when i was 13 because my dad won a prize from a game show," Thomas explained, Adam laughed.

"Seriously? This is your third time only? Have you even lived shank?! All of us here has been outta this country at least six times in our lives, shuck man..." Adam chuckled, Thomas grinned awkwardly.

Suddenly, Ben joined the conversation by swiveling smoothly towards the two of them.

"I heard my name," Ben said, Adam rolled his eyes as Ben threw his right arm around Thomas's shoulder.

"I said 'BEEN' not 'BEN'," Adam responded.

"No...you said Shuckman... that is my name," Ben joked and smiled heroically.

"Why? Because everyone says 'shuck' when they see you?" Adam snickered and snorted, Ben's jaw dropped as he started tickling Adam.

"BEN! GET BACK TO WORK!" everyone heard Zart yell from across the room, Ben gritted his teeth and sunk back into his chair.

"No but..." Ben began, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"You guys are going Dubai right?" Ben asked, Thomas nodded as Adam ignored the blond and went back to work.

"Cool. Which hotel?" Thomas shrugged as Ben questioned him.

"I honestly have no shucking clue," the brunet answered.

Ben leaned back into his swivel chair and gave a big yawn, "I'll bet twenty grand that it's Grand Hyatt Hotel... W.C.K.D. always goes for the best."

Thomas immediately typed up the name of the hotel onto search, and nearly choked at what he saw.

It looked like a modern palace, with beautiful luxuries and perfect scenery... and he was going to go there?! He was thrilled.

"NO WAY! THAT'S LIKE... SHUCKING... OH MY F-" Thomas stammered, his eyes bright with admiration.

"Whoa! Calm down there greenie! This is only something normal," Ben laughed.

"Normal?! This is extravagant as shuck! We get offered a free ticket over seas, go to see hot models, a free suitcase provided for us, and now a 5 star hotel granted to us?! What's next?!" Thomas exclaimed as he scrolled through the hotel information.

Ben let out a happy sigh and shook his head, "You clearly are of commoner class...no offence... but these things are only normal to us, the truly miraculous things that we all want to happen occurs only in the MF department..."

Thomas took in what Ben said and frowned, how was this normal? They clearly had more than enough, anyone would kill to be in Ben's position right now, why couldn't that boy be grateful? "We always want more... it's just human nature, there is never enough," the brunet thought to himself.

"I-is...t-that so?" Thomas stuttered and smiled.

"So anyways! To be honest..." Thomas quipped, trying to change the subject, "My boyfriend...ssss are actually going to Dubai too this weekends, for their jobs... i promised i would go with him but then work came along... but now we're all going to the same place, so i was wondering-"

"If you could have some spare time to spend with them?" Adam cut in, Ben and Thomas looked at him.

"Yeah...exactly... but it seems near impossible... you see...my...uhh...boyfriends-" Thomas tried to explain.

"I notice how you say 'BOYFRIENDS' with an 'S' at the end. Thomas are you a legend or nah? What is this relationship? Cheating? Friends with benefits? A...threesome?" Ben interrupted, Adam threw a scrunched up paper at the blond and sneered.

"OI NAH, don't shucking pester the boy, it's his private business you nosy ass shank, the shuck?" 

Thomas blushed and thanked Adam with eye contact. Ben pouted and frowned.

"So uhh...yeah... my boyfriends are actually going to Dubai this weekends as well, and i uhh...wanted to be with them...actually umm...i promised and i was hyped up about going with them...but then work...came...and...uhh...yeah... i don't know how this is gonna work out for me," Thomas explained, Ben and Adam looked at each other for a moment before Adam spoke again.

"Do you have any knowledge of what hotel they're assigned to?" Adam asked, Thomas shook his head.

"Not yet... i got in a fight with one of my boyfriends this morning... he was really angry that i told him i wasn't to go Dubai..." Thomas laughed nervously.

"At least you still have another one," Ben jokingly coughed out, only to get kicked in the shin by Adam.

"I mean... you could stay in the same hotel as them as long as you meet with us in front of 'OUR' hotel at the right time... and as long as you show up to the meetings in our hotel when required... i don't know...go talk to Zart or something," Adam said, Thomas nodded slowly and adverted his eyes.

"It seems like so much trouble though... like i just got here, and i'm already buggin' everybody ya know?" Thomas sighed.

"Well i mean, yeah but... you love your boyfriends... and if you love your boyfriends then you should be willing to sacrifice your reputation here for them, imagine if they were in your position...won't they do the same for you?" Adam described.

Thomas's eye twitched a little, Minho and Newt? In his position? No... they were in a higher position... at least before they met him.

"I g-guess..." Thomas stammered.

"Look. If you ain't gonna ask, i'll ask for you," Ben snapped.

"I don't think-" both and Thomas and Adam said, but Ben had already gotten off his chair and went towards Zart's office.

"Boy he really want that promotion," Adam muttered under his breath and turned back to his work, Thomas went back to accepting phone calls and doing some document work for his co-workers.

 

***About 10 minutes later***

Ben walked out adjusting his tie, with a troubled demeanor plastered on his pale face. Thomas pursed his lips and squinted his eyes... he knew he was fucked, Adam on the other hand clicked his tongue and flicked his hair back.

"With that look, i'm guessing he shucked up bad," Adam quietly murmured and laughed a little, Ben approached them with sad eyes.

"Thomas...i'm sorry...i tried..." the blond said with a croaked tone within his voice.

"No, no! It's fine, really! I honestly don't know what i was expecting...a request like that was selfish and rude of me," Thomas chuckled, a bit disappointed on the inside though. Adam patted Thomas on the back sympathetically.

"NAH I'M JUST PLAYING, Zart said it's do-able as long as you find out which hotel they're staying in," Ben laughed, Thomas froze and tried to absorb what he just heard.

"You piece of klunk, go shuck youself," Adam growled as he this time threw a pen holder at the blond, who was still laughing.

"For real?!" Thomas gasped, Ben nodded.

"Yeah... do you want to call them and ask them which hotel they're in now? The sooner you tell Zart the better," Ben explained, Thomas nodded and grabbed his phone... and proceeded to excuse himself and go out of the 'Glade'.

He stood outside, it was quiet...probably because he was away from the Glade which contained sound proof glass. He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contact list... Minho was at work and so was Newt. Thomas hesitated before pressing Minho's name, he wasn't going to call Newt since the Brit was super angry at him this morning and Thomas highly doubt Newt was going to pick up while he was busy at the cafe anyway, so he therefore dialled Minho instead. 

 A few rings... but no response, Thomas ended the call and decided to call again.

Three rings... there was a response.

"Hello babe-" he began but he was cut off.

 ** _"No! Stahp it oh my god! Stop pulling on my bra strap or it'll come off!"_** a female voice came from over the phone, Thomas frowned as he heard this.

 ** _"I'll pull it off if you don't give me back my phone!"_** Thomas heard a voice again... it was a male's this time...Minho's voice. Thomas heard a few laughs and grunts and female giggles which went on for a minute or so before Minho actually picked up the phone.

 _ **"Yo babe, heard you couldn't make it to Dubai..."**_ the Korean sung casually. Oh so Newt decided to tell Minho about Thomas anyway...

Thomas wasn't sure what he should say a rush of thoughts conquered his mind...he didn't know what to say or how to respond. How was he going to start telling Minho about how he can actually come to Dubai but only because he was working for W.C.K.D., and what was Minho's reaction going to be?

 _ **"Thomas? You there?"**_ Thomas heard Minho say, instead of saying what he was planning to say he said something different.

"Who was that?" he quipped, only to be shocked at what came out of his mouth... he hoped it didn't sound jealous or overprotective. 

 _ **"Oh, that was just some girl model i've been working with since ages ago, she's like my annoying little sister so don't mind her if she picks up my phones sometimes,"**_ Minho explained.

Thomas felt stupid for even doubting his boyfriend, "Oh." 

He slapped himself mentally, questioning himself why he even said that.

 _ **"Anyways, what's up? Don't tell me you called me just to check if i was cheating,"**  _Minho joked and laughed. Thomas flustered and coughed under his breath.

"N-no! That's not it..." he scoffed, they laughed for a while before things got serious again. 

Thomas trembled a little as he opened his mouth to tell Minho 'the news', he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Minho. Don't be mad but-" Thomas began, but was cut off my Minho.

 _ **"Oh god... what did you do Thomas? Please don't start off with that, because i won't guarantee you i won't be mad,"**_ Thomas heard Minho groan from the other side, Thomas gulped and took another deep breath.

"I can go Dubai this weekend..." Thomas continued, "but only because W.C.K.D. sent me there for work." The brunet clutched his phone tightly, waiting for Minho to flip. All he heard was a slight ruffling and an annoyed sigh?

 _ **"So you're only going because W.C.K.D. sent you?"**_ He heard Minho mutter.

"But hear me out! At least i can go! I want you to give me your flight details and where you're staying because i might be able to arrange my schedule to spend time with you guys! But please keep in mind because of work i won't be able to exactly-" Thomas explained quickly.

 ** _"Spend 'ALL' of your time with us? I get it... don't worry bout it shank, i get it...seriously,"_  **Minho said, followed with a laugh, Thomas smiled a bit.

 _ **"Anyways, we're flying with Emirates...don't worry about which flight but i'm guessing we'll be there by uhhh Sunday, because it takes 17 hours or so... but i'm guessing your company is taking a private jet which doesn't stop so you'll be there on the day, yeah... oh and Newt and i are staying in Star Metro haha..."**  _Minho said, Thomas bit the bottom of his lip thoughtfully.  
"So i'll spend time with you on the second day we're there because you're not going to be here anyways on Saturday?" Thomas asked, he could hear Minho's 'mhm' of agreement.

"Good that! I will try my best to get all the klunk done on the first day so i'll have more time to spend with you," Thomas added cheerfully.

Minho smiled a little,  _ **"Work hard shank."**_

Thomas blushed, "You know... i always thought Newt was the one who was more understanding? You would think that huh?"

Minho laughed,  _ **"You'd think that ey? But... Newt...he...he was tired of being the prince saving everyone's ass, he was tired of the being the royal prince with many responsibilities... and i think that's why he just wants to whinge and whine, be spoilt... and be the damsel in distress...forgive him for that Thomas."**_

Thomas's frustration towards Newt softened... he immediately let go of the fact Newt was angry this morning.

 _ **"He loves you Thomas... he really does. So when you told him you couldn't go he really wasn't angry because you were apparently ditching me and denying my offer, he was angry because he's worried,"**_ Minho added.

Thomas scoffed a little, "Worried about what?"

 _ **"Worried about the fact you'll be consumed by work and have no more time for us, he's worried that work would take over your brain and turn you into some workaholic jacked up zombie,"**_ Minho said.

"As if! Besides, how would he know what would happen to me?" Thomas joked.

 _**"Because that's what happened to him..."** _

Thomas froze and took a while to put together the pieces... he was confused, and no matter how hard he tried to finish the puzzle he couldn't, because he was missing information...he was missing the pieces, there was still so much he didn't know about Minho and Newt, and it bothered him.

 _ **"Come on Minho! The magazine covers are waiting! OH MY GOD! You haven't even changed yet?! HURRY UP MAN! We still have to go shoot a perfume advertisement right after! YALLA MATE!"**_ Thomas heard a dramatic male voice exclaim.

 _ **"Gotcha! Anyways, i've got to go now... talk to you later when you get home! Love you babe!"**_ Minho spoke, and before Thomas could say anything the call had ended.

Thomas went back into the Glade moments after and went to Zart's office.

"They're arriving at Dubai on Sunday, and they're staying at Star Metro hotel," Thomas said keeping it nice and simple, Zart nodded and noted it down.

"Okay, don't worry too much about it... i'll arrange it so you can stay with them, and i'll give you all the details on the flight tomorrow," Zart said, Thomas grinned and nodded, thanking himself because he was friends with Teresa, Aris, Brenda and Gally... he secretly knew that deep down, he could wrap the Glade around his fingers, but he ain't going to yet. Because Thomas wouldn't do that.

Yet.

Thomas thanked Zart and left the room, going back to his desk and pursued his work. 

***Later***

Near finishing time, Thomas answered his last phone call.

"I'm sorry, Ms Despain isn't with this department, may i please ask who this is?" Thomas asked, the person over the phone asked him to record down their message, so Thomas reluctantly opened his drawer to get out a notebook to note this down.

 ** _"It's me... Paige. Ava Paige,"_  **the voice over the phone said, Thomas gulped and didn't know what to say.

_**"The airheaded girl accidentally messed up a job recently Thailand and now she's sulking and won't pick up her phone , and i need to contact her when you're free as i need her to fly somewhere else tomorrow. Normally i would call someone that can get to her easily, but she's not picking up her phone! So i need you to get a hold of her for me Thomas..."** _

"Why me?" Thomas nervously dared to ask.

 _ **"Because she 'WILL' pick up if 'YOU' call her...i know,"**_  Ava said, Thomas couldn't tell if his boss was sarcastic, joking, serious or annoyed... her tone was flat.

"Then again...why me? If she isn't picking anyone else's calls, why me?" Thomas asked, Adam perked up as he noticed Thomas didn't sound like he was talking to a customer.

 _ **"Thomas... didn't she have history with you? My investigations shouldn't be wrong boy, we know all about you before you came and work here, we also know who you're with and where you're living right now"**_ Ava said, Thomas frowned... it didn't make sense, what sort of company was this.

 _**"I don't have all day Thomas, i wasted valuable time and i'm 3 minutes late according to my schedule. Call her immediately and tell her to call me back, goodbye,"**_ Ava concluded, and that was the end of the conversation. 

Thomas awkwardly put the phone back down and wrote down to call Brenda, still questioning himself how weird this company was.

"You okay?" Adam asked, Thomas nodded slowly, the brunet packed up his stuff as he cleared his desk and placed the memos and the notebook in his briefcase.

"Hey umm...Adam?" Thomas brought up, Adam raised his eyebrows.

"When you first joined W.C.K.D., did they know everything about you?" Thomas asked, Adam seemed confused why Thomas would ask this but he answered anyway.

"When i was first accepted here i was so shucking happy i nearly died, i started working and things were hard at first but eventually i got the hang of things... i've never looked into detail on how much this company knows about us 'HOWEVER', i am informed that W.C.K.D. is very cautious about choosing their staff and tends to study everything about the person before they employ them, they want their staff to be loyal, trustworthy and utterly impeccable," Adam replied.

"They also check your references... i got in here because Frankie knew me and recommended me, you're lucky... they probably accepted you in a blink of an eye because you knew all these important people," Adam said.

"Uhh...okay thanks," Thomas muttered and pushed his chair in.

"You're not going home?" Thomas asked, Adam pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Nah, i'm leaving an hour after you because Billy broke his computer and i have to fix it," Adam said, Thomas chuckled and said goodbye to Adam before leaving. 

 

Thomas waited for the bus at the bus stop, suddenly he spotted the same man who was criticizing him in the morning when they were in the elevator inside a clean white Bentley in traffic, the man looked over at Thomas and his eyes widened.

"You?!" he exclaimed, Thomas forced out a small smile.

"What on earth are you doing in a bus stop?!" the man exclaimed, Thomas frowned but quickly smiled again.

"Why i'm catching the bus," Thomas replied, hoping his tone wasn't rude when he spoke.

The man looked traumatized and disgusted, he scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes.

"One who works at the company 'W.C.K.D.' does not catch public transport," he scoffed, Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"You shame our company's reputation kiddo," the man added as the light turned green and he drove off, Thomas crossed his arms and sighed. The people sitting at the bench in the bus stop looked at him disapprovingly, as if they were agreeing to the man. 

"You're lucky to be working in 'THAT' company... people would kill for that job," a young Asian woman said and then directed her attention to the bus schedule. 

Everyone was judging him, so the brunet huffed and decided to walk home instead. 

 

***Around 30 minutes later***

Thomas opened the door to the house in annoyance, his heart felt frustrated when he struggled to fit the key into the hole. When he eventually did, he slammed opened the door and forcefully took his designer shoes off... only to see that they were dirty and horribly ruined from working a long distance home. He groaned as he threw off his coat onto the coat hanger and wasn't bothered picking it up, he then made his way towards the kitchen.

Newt was leaning against the sink and eating a bowl of cookie dough with a wooden spoon.

"U-uhhh i swear i was going to make the cookies for you and Minho but the dough was-" the Brit tried to explain, but he stopped when Thomas stormed past him and threw the briefcase onto the kitchen table, and threw his expensive shoes into the trash.

"What happened to your shoes?!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, Newt pulled him by the wrist back.

"Hey... are you okay?" Newt asked seriously, Thomas yanked his arm away from the blond.

"Since when did you care? You're too busy complaining about me not going to Dubai!" Thomas snapped angrily in a mocking tone, Newt frowned.

"You're upset because of that? Look... i'm...i'm sorry, i know i was unfair this morning and-" Newt started as he put the bowl down.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M UPSET!" Thomas whined.

"Then why are you upset?!" Newt exclaimed, Thomas snapped back into reality and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it, some weird guy was insulting me because i wanted to catch a bus instead of riding in a 'Bentley'," Thomas replied, Newt burst out laughing.

"What?" Thomas growled, the Brit struggled to breathe.

"You're so bloody cute sometimes ya know?" Newt laughed and threw his arms around Thomas.

"Aren't i always though?" Thomas replied, the two of them leaned in for a passionate and heated kiss.

Thomas pulled away after a while, "Newt, i have something to tell you-" 

Newt shook his head and pulled Thomas's hair as he kissed the brunet again and again, before the Brit wanted to get tongue involved, Thomas forcefully pushed away.

"Wait...i have something to tell you," he said, Newt decided to kiss the brunet's jaw instead.

"I'm coming to Dubai," he managed to say, Newt immediately pulled away and a grin lit across his face.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. WHAT?!" he exclaimed, Thomas laughed and nodded.

"Apparently W.C.K.D. was going to send me there for my business trip, and they allowed me to visit you guys and even stay at the same hotel! If...if that's what you want..." Thomas stuttered.

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I BLOODY WANT, YOU SHUCKHEAD!" Newt yelled with excitement and hugged his American boyfriend.

"Yeah...  you guys would be there on Sunday but i'll be there on Saturday, so...i'll be at Grand Hyatt hotel on the first day...i think according to Ben. And i'll spend the next day at your hotel, actually i hope i'll be spending Sunday with you guys... i'll be staying at Dubai until Monday, and i'll be back on Tuesday," Thomas said, Newt smiled and looked into Thomas's eyes.

"Supporting Minho with me is all i want you to do," Newt whispered, Thomas chuckled.

"I have to be at the airport by 3:30 a.m." Thomas said, Newt only snickered...Thomas guessed it was because Newt had to do this before when he still worked at W.C.K.D.

"Better start packing right now! Then eat dinner early, sleep early, and get up early," Newt laughed, Thomas took a huge sigh and wanted to die. He really did not want to wake up at 1 a.m.

"Could you help me pack as well?" Thomas asked, Newt rolled his eyes but Thomas knew he would say yes.

"Fine," the Brit responded, trying to sound annoyed.

"Wait, can i have another kiss?" Thomas pleaded.

"No! You gotta pack for shucks sake," Newt complained.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "But i love the taste of cookie dough..." 

Newt giggled and gave him one last kiss before heading off to pack with Thomas.

 

***Later at 7 p.m.***

"OI! The bills came in the mailbox, i brought it in!" a loud voice rang through the house, followed by the door being unlocked and a Korean babe stepping in.

Newt and Thomas's faces lit up when they heard Minho. 

"JUST LEAVE IT ON THE TABLE! I'LL LOOK AT IT LATER!" Newt called back.

After a while Minho had made his way upstairs, eating some instant noodles from the plastic cup.

"Oh, you're helping Thomas pack?" he said, slurping the noodles violently as he spoke, Newt rolled his eyes as he folded the pillow case and placed it in Thomas's suitcase and zipped the whole thing up. They had finished packing.

"No, i was actually smoking weed with Tommy," Newt said sarcastically. 

"Seriously?" Minho laughed with widened eyes.

"NO YOU BLOODY SLINTHEAD!" Newt snapped, Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah, Thomas get some sleep... cause sleeping on planes are so uncomfortable, so cherish that bed," Minho said and drank the remaining soup. Newt got up and took the cup off him.

"Tch. Don't eat that... it's unhealthy, why didn't you microwave the leftovers i prepared in the fridge?" Newt asked worriedly, Minho grinned goofily.

"Oops... didn't look in the fridge," Minho piped innocently.

"You piece of shit, come on...i'll eat dinner with you, some lousy klunk noodles won't be good supplement for the human body," Newt said and ushered the Asian downstairs...leaving Thomas alone.

It was then Thomas remembered to make that phone call to Brenda, he nearly had a heart attack. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his ex.

"Please pick up...please pick up..." Thomas thought to himself desperately. 

She did.

 _ **"Hey Thomas! What's up?"**_ Brenda asked.

"Oh shit. Brenda. Shuck. You were supposed to call Ava fuck i mean Paige back, because she told me to call you because she needed to transfer you to another country for an errand or whatever. Fuck dude, i'm sorry, i forgot and-" Thomas stammered and pushed his hair back, sweating.

 _ **"Hey, hey...relax! Don't worry about it! I got the plane ticket and email sent to me an hour ago, and i told Ava that you did call me so don't worry about being fired or anything..."**_ Brenda soothed, Thomas thought he could hear her laughing a bit at him.

"TOMMY! Could you please come down to discuss the hotel plans and stuff with Minho?!" Newt called from downstairs.

"Oh thank god... anyways, i have to go...early flight tomorrow... see ya," Thomas said, relieved that Brenda got his back.

 _ **"Yeah sure Thomas, see ya tomorrow,"**_ she said.

"Yeah...wait no! I'm actually in Dubai tomo-" he tried to say, but once again just like all the other calls, the call ended before he could say anything.

"THOMAS!" Minho called.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Thomas yelled back, and threw his phone on the bed...going downstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
